Magical Connection
by Bookish Brownie
Summary: AU. A happier version of the story of the relationship between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks from OOTP through DH. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Starts Novemberish OOTP, through DH(?). AU (Sirius…and certain other characters do not die; Tonks and Remus never break up once they're together). The timeline may be somewhat inaccurate; I do not have OOTP with me for reference.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Magical Connection **

**Chapter 1 **

_CRASH!_ "Bloody hell!!" Remus had become so accustomed to such sounds coming from the entranceway to No. 12 Grimmauld Place that he didn't even flinch at the loud cursing. A flustered, but otherwise unharmed, Nymphadora Tonks shortly stalked into the basement kitchen, muttering about the many ways to cause the troll leg umbrella stand a slow and painful death. However, she brightened perceptibly when she saw him. "Wotcher, Remus!"

A slow smile spread across his face. "Why, Nymphadora, how would we know when you've arrived if that admirable umbrella stand no longer stood in your way?" His eyes twinkled with amusement as he placed slight emphasis on the use of her dreaded first name.

She grimaced in response. "How many times do I have tell you, Remus? It's Tonks- TONKS."

"I'm so forgetful! I'm terribly sorry, Nymphadora." The laughter in his eyes belied his seeming contriteness. Upon this utterance, he was whacked soundly on the arm by a rolled-up _Daily Prophet_ (the only good use for it), but was saved from the onslaught by the entrance of Sirius Black.

"Oy, Tonks, why are you beating up poor dear Moony?"

"He asked for it. He used the N-word twice within a minute, without a hint of remorse!!!" Her tone was quite forceful, but she couldn't help the edges of her curling into a small smile.

"Oh, well, by all means continue, then," although Sirius did take the paper from her. "What benevolent deity has smiled upon us for you to grace us with your mellifluous presence?"

"Cuz, have you been at the Word-A-Day calendars again?" Tonks asked roguishly. Sirius only stuck out his tongue in reply. "Very mature."

Remus piped up, "Do you _really_ expect maturity from him?"

Tonks shrugged. "Good point." Sirius looked at the two of them with mock disdain.

"As if it really matters what _I _do around here," Sirius said rather cryptically as he left the room with the trace of a sardonic smile on his face.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other, slightly confused. Then, Remus shrugged. "Poor Padfoot. He's still bitter about being unable to leave the house."

Tonks nodded. "Although he did have a rather odd smile that I've never seen him wear when he's thinking about his confinement." A slightly awkward pause followed this observation until she continued, "I really just came here for something to eat and a break from the Hag, who somehow still manages to traipse around the Ministry berating me for not following the 'dress code' (as she indicated her spiky pink hair)."

"Dare I inquire who has earned the moniker of 'the Hag'?" Remus asked with an amused lift to his eyebrows, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

She rolled her eyes at him. "None other than Dolores Umbridge. I would think whe was too busy as the first Hogwarts 'High Inquisitor,' but, no, she still lurks around 'politely coughing' after everyone."

"I think your name gives her far too much credit." He said with not quite the same levity in his voice.

Tonks shrugged. "Maybe." With that their conversation closed, and Tonks went in search of some of Molly Weasley's leftovers. They spent the rest of the time in companionable silence. Tonks eventually had to return to the Ministry, but she would return for the Order meeting that night.

8888888888888888

Later that night, after a not very interesting meeting, in which Snape drawled about his great sacrifices and risks as a spy and Moody continually growled about constant vigilance, Remus sat in the library with a large book on his lap and mug of hot chocolate in his hand.

The door opened quietly and Tonks padded in softly, focusing carefully on the mug in her hand. Remus was, very slightly, surprised because she was not preceded by the usual crashes. He smiled gently at her as she sat on the sofa next to his armchair. Ever since he had met in the summer, Remus had increasingly anticipated their ever more frequent late night encounters. Normally, they didn't really talk much; they simply sat reading in comfortable silence, although they occasionally conversed about Order business or simply trivial matters about their days. Sirius used to join them, but he accompanied them less often and for shorter periods as the weeks progressed; he usually made some excuse about feeding Buckbeak or bothering Kreacher. However, he did wear a somewhat worrisome smirk and there was a strange glint in his eyes.

Tonks placed her mug on a coffee table and perused the bookshelves. "Sirius really does a nice collection of light reading," she noted with evident sarcasm as she looked at the thick ancient volumes with titles such as _Magick Most Evile_. "Do you have any suggestions for what I should read, Remus?"

He pondered for a minute, and he would never be able to tell later if he chose the book he did for some subconscious purpose, or simply because he had always enjoyed. He handed her the worn paperback that he was currently thumbing through. "_Jane Eyre_. It's a Muggle book from the nineteenth century." Tonks made a slightly doubtful face. "It may not seem it, but it's very dark and romantic. It's got some really beautiful prose."

As Tonks examined the book more closely and read the blurb on the back, she thought it showed more promise than she originally thought. "I can't imagine that this would be in the Black family library."

Remus blushed and looked a little embarrassed. "Well, it's not. It's mine, one of my favorites." She smiled and set to reading. A part of her couldn't help but hope that he had some subconscious purpose in recommending this particular novel. Remus chose another book from the small pile on his table, and they read for about another hour. Then, they both decided that it was time for bed. Tonks chose to stay over in her room that already had quite a few of her clothes and belongings, even though she had her own flat, because it was nearly two in the morning. They muttered sleepy good nights, and both fell asleep with half-formed pictures of English moors on their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next morning Tonks and Remus came out of their rooms at the same time. They sleepily nodded at each other and continued down to the kitchen. To their surprise, there were already two occupants, Sirius and Molly.

"Wotcher, Sirius, Molly." Remus just nodded at them.

"Good morning, dears. The eggs and sausage should be done in a minute and the toast and tea things are on the table. My, you both look terribly tired. You didn't have guard duty last night, did you?"

Remus and Tonks glanced at each other furtively. He muttered something about not being able to fall asleep. Tonks blushed a little and shook her head. They didn't really know why they didn't want to admit to Molly the truth; it's not as if they were doing anything wrong. Sirius, who knew where they probably were until a very late hour, barely contained a snort. Molly looked a little doubtful but didn't press the issue.

888888888

Later that morning, Tonks sat in her office amidst her mountainous pile of paperwork, working on another pointless report concerning another batch of Mundungus Fletcher's stolen cauldrons. Suddenly, she was face to face with the wizard she always least wanted to see. Barry Pruce was a well-known womanizer who never had a relationship last longer than a month. He had been asking her out at least twice a week since she became a full Auror more than a year ago. She suspected that his advance had much more to with the fact that she was a metamorphmagus, and could consequently transform into his every fantasy woman, than that he actually liked her.

"I don't have time for this, Pruce. I know what you're going to ask. The answer is no; it has always been no, and will always be no," Tonks said bluntly.

Pruce simply smiled his infuriating, too-white smile. "One day you'll change your mind, and, trust me, you'll really regret that you waited so long. My girlfriends have always admired my _talents_ and I know it must be hard for you to find a man who understands your work like I do. I'd know how to _appreciate_ you properly." He leered even wider and did not even attempt to pretend that he was looking at her face.

She was going to try and keep her temper and just let him walk away, but she felt like she was going to be sick. "I need to set you straight on a few points, Pruce." She smiled just a little as Kingsley approached to watch the display. "A. You are an insufferable prat. B. I will _never_ change my mind. I would think you might finally recognize that after more than a year. C. I'm sure your "_talents" _in no way make up for your appalling lack of personality and lack of respect for women. And D. The man I fancy understands me and my work much better than you could ever dream of." She took a deep breath; she didn't know where that last point came from.

"I love fire in my women. The ones who play hard to get are always the ones who want me the most, _Nymphadora_." If Kingsley hadn't interrupted to "ask Pruce about a report," Pruce certainly would have found it difficult to sit down for the rest of the afternoon. Kingsley shot her a pointed look across the hall as he walked Pruce toward his office, although he couldn't hide some amusement from his eyes. Tonks knew that she shouldn't let anger get the best of her. She knew that the Order needed her within the Ministry and that she shouldn't draw unnecessary attention to herself. However, she absolutely could not stand people like Pruce, who only wanted to take advantage of her abilities.

8888888888888888

Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place, Remus was still sitting at the kitchen table perusing some documents for the Order. Sirius gamboled in with his I'm-up-to-no-good face; Remus hated that face.

"So, Moony," he said with feigned casualness, "Why were you really so tired this morning?"

Remus blanched slightly, he was worried that would come up. "I stayed up late reading," he said with as much nonchalance as he could muster, although he really did have no reason to be guilty.

Sirius smirked. "Ah, and do you have any idea why Tonks was similarly knackered?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"She was in the library reading with me," Remus replied, knowing that there was no point in being evasive.

Sirius' smirk broadened. "One night you and Tonks are going to have to do more than read together." Remus knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you know what book I was reading? _Dracula_. I like to learn about my fellow _Dark Creatures_."

"Lay off. You know very well that Tonks doesn't give a damn about your being a werewolf. Besides, you didn't deny that you fancy her," He said with an even bigger satisfied smirk.

_Damn_, Remus thought. "Your face is going to fall off if you keep smiling like that," he huffed, as he removed the papers and left.

His behavior made Sirius laugh and smile even wider, if that was possible.

8888888888888888

There was dinner after that night's Order meeting, the rare one on consecutive days, and more people stayed than usual, including Kingsley, Mundungus, and Sturgis.

Kingsley stayed for purpose. He asked Tonks, "So, whom do you fancy?" She coughed and was choking on her mashed potatoes. She couldn't believe he had asked her among all these Order members. While he was waiting for a response, Kingsley regaled everyone with the tale of her encounter with Pruce, and Sturgis added the details that had already been exaggerated. Remus found his appetite strangely reduced. He knew that he was being stupid and that such a vibrant, intelligent, and accomplished woman as Nymphadora Tonks must have many admirers, and that she must return one's affection, but he still didn't want to hear about it. Also, a small voice inside his head told that he should strangle that presumptuous prick. Molly Weasley gave Tonks a vaguely sympathetic look. Sirius simply resumed his satisfied smirk.

Tonks finally regained her voice. "That's none of your business, King. I was just getting a rise out of Pruce."

"Well, Tonksie, you don't have to hide anymore. I know I'm the one you… fancy," Mundungus slurred. Tonks was torn between amusement at his drunken posturing and annoyance that he called her "Tonksie."

"Don't call me 'Tonksie.' It's almost as bad as 'Nymphadora.' It's just Tonks." She didn't even bother to respond to his claim that she fancied _him_. The mood was lightened considerably when everyone laughed at the thought.

The rest of the dinner passed inconsequentially. Tonks only knocked over the gravy once, but Remus cleared it up with a flick of his wand.

888888888888888

That evening Sirius, Remus, and Tonks relaxed in the library. Sirius asked, "So, cuz, it may not be any of Kingsley's business who you fancy, but surely you'll tell your dear, old, excitement-starved cousin?" He pouted at her. "Pretty please."

Tonks forced a laugh. "Don't think that those puppy dog eyes will work on me, Sirius Black. I'm a trained Auror, ruthless."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me? Or would you rather that my imagination run rampant?" Tonks and Remus both groaned inwardly at that thought. "I could think of any number of _interesting _candidates. There's Sturgis (he's also an Auror); there's the eldest Weasley boys; hey, maybe Mundungus was right after all." He wasn't really being serious (no pun intended), but he like to watch his cousin squirm. He thought it would be a good starting point for his matchmaking.

"Who said it was someone in the Order? Maybe it's someone from the Ministry or some random bloke in a pub," she snapped.

"Well, your defensiveness suggests otherwise, and you spend all your spare time here or on some mission for the Order. It only makes sense." Sirius had hit too close to home. "Let me continue. There's also Kingsley, or…"

"Leave her alone, Sirius. It really isn't any of our business," Remus said with a little too much irritation in his voice. Sirius felt very pleased with himself.

"Thank you, Remus." Tonks smiled at him gratefully.

Sirius realized that it was time for him to leave. "Well, I can see that I'm not going to find any entertainment here tonight. I'm going to sit with Buckbeak," He said with mock derision. Tonks and Remus mock scowled at him in return.

When he thought Sirius was well out of earshot, Remus' expression softened. "I'm sorry about what happened to you today. That guy Pruce, (you've mentioned him before haven't you?), sounds like an insufferable prat."

Tonks was touched by his concern. "It was no big deal. Like I've said, he practically propositions me a few times a week. The only thing that was particularly bad about this time was that he dared call me the N-word. He only does it occasionally, but the way he says it makes it sound all slimy and contaminated." She shuddered, and Remus felt a bit crestfallen. When he called her "Nymphadora," he only meant to tease her; he hoped it didn't _really_ upset her. "Kingsley saved his ass, literally." They both laughed slightly.

Following a small pause, Remus said, "The stories you tell make it sound as if he would have deserved it, Nym- Tonks." _Damn_, she thought. When she told him that Pruce's way of saying "Nymphadora" bothered her, she hadn't meant that Remus couldn't use her first name. But she couldn't tell him that she like it when _he_ said it; that was unacceptable.

"Uh…I'm sure that he does deserve it, but I shouldn't be the one to punish him." Remus looked thoughtful and nodded a little. "Oh, and by the way,…I've…given up hope on you." He obviously didn't get her meaning because he looked confused and a bit hurt. "I mean you're so forgetful," she stressed the last word to remind him of their conversation earlier the previous day. "about my name." She hoped that adding that last part wasn't too obvious.

He seemed to understand, though, because he failed miserably at hiding his smile. They spent the next few hours discussing other Ministry gossip, but finally they decided that they should go to bed.

As Tonks was opening her bedroom door, Remus said, "Good night, Nymphadora." He looked like he half expected her to hit him, but Remus had such a genuine smile that Tonks found that she couldn't.

She simply said, "Good night, Remus," as they shuffled into their respective rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Remus half expected Tonks to get up at the same time he did again, but her door was open and she wasn't there. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Tonks and Sirius looking at the front of the _Daily Prophet_ together. When they heard him, they looked up with matching wary expressions.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with some concern. Sirius and Tonks just glanced at each other. "Are they spreading more lies about Harry and Dumbledore?" They both just looked at each other again and shook their heads. Remus was really getting worried now. "Let me see." Tonks tried to hold the paper back, but he snatched it from her. He then understood why they were reluctant to say anything. "Oh, I see. 'New Anti-werewolf Legislation Protects Wizards Everywhere.' I'm surprised they didn't do this earlier. Fudge has completely denied Voldemort's return; the Ministry has to be seen doing something to "protect wizards everywhere."" He sighed.

Both Tonks and Sirius looked a little stunned at his reaction as he began making tea, but Tonks spoke first. "It isn't fair, Remus! Things were hard enough for you before, but these new measures ridiculous and sadistic! The Hag is behind it all," at Sirius' questioning raised eyebrow, she continued. "Umbridge- the prejudiced git couldn't see nuance or sensitivity if it bit her. I'm sure she wouldn't bat a horrible pink-shadowed eye at the genocide of all werewolves, centaurs, and any other magical creature that doesn't fit her definition of "wizarding kind!"" She was red in the face from her outburst.

Remus sighed again. "It's unfortunate, Nymphadora, but you can't blame people for wanting to feel more secure in such uncertain times." Tonks looked like she was about to protest, but Remus raised his hand. "And the Ministry isn't thinking about werewolves like me, who try to live within our system, but about monsters like Fenrir Greyback, who should rightfully be strictly controlled. I can't say that I'm happy about these new laws, or that they don't make a part of me ashamed, angry, and disgusted, but there's nothing I can do now." Tonks realized that she could not sway him to express anymore bad feelings and stayed silent.

Sirius chimed in, "It's still unfair, mate." Remus simply nodded and took a sip of tea. The discussion was clearly closed.

Sirius changed the subject. "So, Tonks, do you have a hot date tonight?" Tonks glowered at him.

"What does it matter?"

"Well. If you don't have any plans, I was thinking you could come over and play some wizard chess." He conveniently forgot to tell that he had no intention of being the one to play with her, but that he was sure that Remus would be delighted to.

Tonks pondered this for a moment. She didn't want her cousin to think that she had _no_ social life, but she didn't have a date and Remus would be there. "Well, I suppose I could come over tonight." She attempted a very disinterested answer. Remus couldn't help but be relieved. He knew that the diligent Auror worked incredibly hard and deserved some fun, but the thought of her actually dating anyone unaccountably chafed him.

As Tonks was walking out the door, Molly came in bearing enough food for a week. She gave Remus a sympathetic look, much to his chagrin. He wasn't quite sure how to convince her that, because he wasn't overly upset about these new laws, then no one else should be.

She immediately commenced making a hearty breakfast of pancakes, kippers, and eggs. "Good morning, dears," she said overly brightly. She used the plural but she looked over her shoulder directly at Remus, who was across the room from Sirius. He sighed; he knew that every Order member who stopped by in the next few days would look at him with same pity covered by forced cheerfulness. A few minutes later, Molly heaped both their plates with enough food for the whole day. She froze when she saw Remus examining the article.

"It's alright, Molly. You don't have to feel bad. I fully expected some laws like these to pass. The marginalized in society are always the first to face hardships in times of trouble," He said quietly, with only a hint of bitterness. Molly looked a little guilty that Remus had seen through her so easily, but Remus smiled a genuine, if small, smile, and she felt more at ease. She left shortly afterward, after insisting on doing a little light cleaning.

"So, Moony, who do you think Tonks fancies?"

Remus had no desire to answer Sirius' pointed inquiry. "I haven't the faintest idea. She obviously doesn't want to tell anyone." And he, for one, did not want to know.

The lately ever-present smirk was plastered firmly on Sirius' face. "I bet I know why," he said in singsong voice.

"Don't start this _again_, Padfoot," Remus groaned. Sirius was constantly harping on his supposition that Tonks fancied him, but Remus knew that nothing could come of Sirius' insistence that he ask Tonks for a date.

"What?! I'm only trying to do you a favor. You fancy her; she fancies you. Even a blind and deaf person could sense it; it's in the air."

"Have you been at the firewhiskey again?"

It was Sirius' turn to groan. "Yes, but that was last night. That's entirely not the point. You're both always smiling when the other so much as walks into the room. You're always there to help her when she does something clumsy. She's a twenty-something Auror who stays in this musty old dump practically every night to bloody _read _with you. If that's not fancying one another, I don't know what is."

"She's probably just been tired from all her Ministry shifts and guard duty." Remus knew that this statement didn't seem particularly true, but he had to get Sirius off the treacherous hope that Nymphadora fancied _him _of all people, an old, shabby, unemployed, dangerous _werewolf_.

Unfortunately, Sirius saw through as clearly as he saw through Molly. "Likely story. If you could only get past your own hang-ups and take a risk, you could be exceptionally happy, as happy as you deserve to be." Sirius said the second part with an intense and uncharacteristic sincerity. He then got up and left. Remus found his words much more unnerving than the usual sarcasm.

88888888888888888888888888

Tonks came in grumbling, a fact that was not helped by the fact that she tripped over the umbrella stand as usual. However, at least Remus was there to help her up this time.

"Bad day?" he asked sympathetically.

She nodded. "Probably not as bad as yours." They had reached the kitchen. "I bet Molly was really cloying because of that stupid headline."

"Only when she first came, but I'd rather not talk about that. What went wrong with your day?"

Tonks sighed. "Well, usually, Pruce doesn't go after me two days in a row, but I guess he somehow got the idea that he was close to breaking me down." Remus snorted derisively. "Anyway, he fed me some line about giving me an early Christmas present by going out with me. After my rant yesterday I didn't want to do anything too drastic, so I just turned up my wireless until he got the hint and left. I still got a reprimand by the Hag for having such loud music and 'disturbing the peace.'"

"Couldn't you file a complaint or something?"

Tonks laughed harshly. "And be left more paperwork? Nothing would happen to him; he still has half the management smitten with him."

"Wasn't he some sort of male model before? I think I remember some headline about his being made an Auror."

"How else do you think he got the job. He was a few years ahead of me at Hogwarts. I heard he barely scraped two OWLS and not a single NEWT." Tonks barked another laugh, reminiscent of Sirius'. The thought of such favoritism in light of the fact that a wizard like Remus couldn't even get a job as a clerk made her sick, but she didn't think Remus would appreciate that sort of observation.

"Well, at least he can't do much harm with the state of the Ministry right now." Remus attempted to lighten her acerbic mood. She simply shrugged, but then Sirius walked in.

"Are you ready to be trounced, Sirius?" Tonks asked, her whole face full of challenge.

"Actually, I'm not really in the mood." Tonks looked very annoyed. Sirius continued in a tone that most people would consider casual, but Remus heard the sly undertone. "I'm sure Remus would be happy to play to play with you, though." With that, Sirius summarily left, and they swore that they could hear him whistling.

There was a slightly awkward pause. Tonks said, "Well, I should have known that Sirius would flake on me. You don't have to feel obligated to play chess with me."

Remus thought she sounded happy and probably wanted to go out for a change. "Well, I'm sure you have better places to be besides Grimmauld Place." He was going to let her go, but she didn't look as relieved as he thought she would. "Although…I mean, if you wanted to play, I'd be up for a game." He smiled to show that he was being sincere.

"Well, I suppose that would be alright. I did come here for a game of chess." Her eyes danced with mischief. "Besides, It should be nice to have a worthy contender for once." They both laughed.

Remus asked, "Do you want to play in the library?" She nodded. They went upstairs, and Remus had to catch her around the waist once to stop her from tripping up the stairs. As they were setting up their pieces, Remus teased, "Who says I won't automatically trounce you?"

If anyone else had said this, Tonks would have been offended, but she had seen that same glint in his eyes many times before. It told her that he didn't really mean it; he was just trying to get a rise out of her. "I believe our record, Professor Lupin, should tell you that you will not automatically trounce me." She sassed; she only called him "Professor Lupin" when she was teasing. "From my reckoning, it stands seven wins for me and five wins for you."

Remus smiled; he had a response prepared for just such a scenario. "I believe the record is actually seven wins for me and five wins for you." Tonks was annoyed that his face reverted to that damn inscrutable innocent smile.

"How do you figure?" She couldn't wait to hear what guff he could come up with.

He maintained the same expression, although his eyes twinkled a little more. "Well, if I remember correctly. One game you tricked me by having Sirius distract me during every move, and the first game we played I let you win because I grossly underestimated you." She couldn't tell whether she should take the last statement as a compliment or an insult, but he did look up at her sheepishly through his fringe.

"Well, you didn't have to listen to Sirius, or you could have thrown him out. Plus, if you really let me win the first game, that's a mere technicality; I didn't ask you to let me win."

Remus pondered her for a moment. "I guess we could call it six to six and just play this game to determine who's the better chess player once and for all." He smiled roguishly at her.

"We know who that will be," Tonks said with a smirk.

"Yes, we do," Remus replied with matching satisfied smile. It was already midnight.

Six hours later, after much teasing on both sides and constant back and forth with regard to who was winning, Remus and Tonks were barely awake and it was not clear who would triumph. They finally succumbed to sleep. They were curled around the chessboard, and their faces were close enough that, if they were awake, they would be able to feel each other's soft breath.

Sirius woke up at seven and walked by the open door of the library. He almost laughed out loud, but he stifled it just in time. It was a good thing that it was Saturday, or else he would have to wake them up. As he was approaching the kitchen, he started whistling. Molly Weasley looked at him a little oddly, but they greeted each other more amicably than usual.

"Good morning, Sirius. Is Remus feeling alright? You're not usually awake before he is. He's not too upset over those new regulations, is he? He told me he wasn't, but you know how he is. And I'm assuming Tonks isn't here because last night was a Friday." Sirius was amused at Molly's concern and that she treated Remus like one of her own children, despite the fact that she was only about ten years older than he. She was in for a surprise when she found out that Tonks was, indeed, there.

"He's fine, Molly. He may not be happy about the new laws, but he doesn't let stuff like that get to him." As she was obviously still thinking about why Remus wasn't up, Sirius continued, "And the full moon was just last week. He's not sick, just having a bit of a lie-in, and Tonks is here."

Sure enough, she looked surprised. "Really? I would have thought that she had a date." Outwardly, Sirius shook his head, but, inwardly, he thought, _It was as good as a date_. "Maybe there's still hope that I could fix her up with Bill; I never did like that French girl. Or Charlie. They were in the same year."

Sirius grimaced a little. "Molly, don't take this the wrong way, but haven't you noticed anything going on with Tonks?" He hoped that she would take the hint and realize that she already fancied someone _a lot_.

Molly thought deeply. "Well, I suppose she has been a bit more cheerful lately, with her hair a slightly brighter shade of pink, but it is difficult to tell with her. Are you saying that she has a boyfriend?"

They were headed in the right direction. "I'm saying that she'd like to have a boyfriend." She gave him a look that clearly said, "Who?" "I think you should be able to guess, Molly. You see everything. You are the mother of seven children, including Fred and George. Surely, you can tell who she fancies." Sirius played to her pride as a mother.

"Well, I suppose it must be someone in the Order." He gestured at her to continue. "Someone whom she sees all the time." He felt like she was getting awfully close. "Is it Kingsley?" Sirius valiantly suppressed the urge to groan. He shook his head emphatically.

"Well, the only person left who makes any remote sense is…Remus?" He nodded, smiling. "Are you sure? They're so different, and Remus is a fair amount older than Tonks."

Sirius shrugged. "Neither of them would admit it, but I am sure. You know what they say about opposites. Besides, I think that they're good for each other. She cheers him up and gets him out of his head. He steadies her, usually literally."

Molly contemplated the truth of his words. "I suppose you have a point. Now that you mention it, they have been acting a bit strange around each other the last month."

Sirius said conspiratorially, "And I have a plan. We simply need to leave them alone together as much as possible, and, if that fails, I'm going to put up charmed mistletoe that won't let two people leave until they've kissed."

Molly smiled; she liked that idea. "But, you know, it really is getting late. Do you think I should go upstairs and wake them?"

Sirius laughed. "I don't think that would be a good idea. They were playing chess last night in the library." Molly looked quite startled. "It's not a euphemism, Molly. They game must have taken so long that they're asleep on the floor. However, we could wake them _indirectly_." He grinned wickedly. They both started making exaggerated sounds of breakfast being prepared, banging pots and pans and clinking the silverware.

888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Remus and Tonks were both blinking groggily; they didn't quite know where they were. They were taken aback to find their face so close together, but they quickly sat up.

"Wotcher," Tonks said quietly. "I guess we aren't finished with our game yet."

Remus shook his head. "And I hope you don't intend to complete it now." Tonks smirked. "It would only end up being another that couldn't count."

"I question your Marauder competitive spirit, Professor Lupin," Tonks was feeling much more awake now that there was a challenge afoot. She smiled in what she hoped was a winning way.

"I don't know. I believe that falling asleep automatically ends the game." She looked petulant. "Besides, now we'll just have to play again some other time." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Hopefully late at night." She blushed slightly, and Remus could not believe that he just said that. He figured that it must be his lack of sleep shutting down his inhibitions; he wanted to die.

Tonks was a little shocked, but not offended. She smirked and leaned over to his ear. "Late night is the best time for chess playing." They both smiled sheepishly, and a little of the tension was removed.

"Let's go downstairs. It sounds like Molly is making breakfast," Remus said abruptly. Tonks nodded and exited the library. When they entered the kitchen, Molly already had three plates full of food laid on the table.

"Good morning, dears. Did you sleep well last night?" Remus and Tonks could have sworn that they saw a Sirius-like glint in her eyes, but they must have been mistaken. They both nodded warily.

Sirius uncharacteristically stayed silent and simply nodded at them. Awhile later Tonks returned to her flat to attempt to finish the mountain of Ministry paperwork that had to complete before Monday. Remus and Sirius did some half-hearted cleaning under Molly's direction. Nothing much eventful was afoot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next two weeks passed in a blur. There were constant Order assignments and Ministry shifts for Tonks. Remus was away most of the time on one of his secretive Order missions that he took every once in a while. However, whenever they were both at Grimmauld Place, they mysteriously found themselves alone more often then usual. Molly no longer insisted on doing the dishes, and usually Tonks and Remus would wash them, along with playing and splashing water at each other. Sirius completely abandoned their late night reading or conversation in the library. In fact, the whole Order was acting a little strangely around them, as if they all knew something that the two of them didn't.

Whenever Tonks and Remus did not see each other for more than a few days, they became slightly less cheerful than in the previous few months. They both were content enough in their lives and their time not spent together, but, somehow, when they _were_ together, even if just in companionable silence, all their senses seemed sharper and the world seemed to have a little more clarity and meaning in it. Remus felt slightly guilty for feeling this way. He knew that Tonks fancied someone, as Kingsley tried to find out whom at practically every meeting, but she made him feel alive as he hadn't since his Marauder days. Tonks, for her part, reveled in this sensation, but she worried that Remus did not feel the same.

One day, December 1, Remus was done with his mission for a time, and Tonks did not have guard duty. They were lounging comfortably in their normal places, Remus in has armchair and Tonks spread out on the sofa. Remus pretended to be reading, but he was really just watching Tonks as she closed her eyes and breathed gently. She was also furtively watching him through almost closed eyelids.

Suddenly she spoke, "I finished reading _Jane Eyre_. It really was excellent."

Remus chuckled a little. "I don't know how you found the time."

She just shrugged. "Little snippets here and there." She paused and bit her lip in her characteristic nervous gesture. She said, more softly than before, "I thought the story was very compelling, actually. I liked that Mr. Rochester, even though he was flawed like everyone else and had a terrible secret, and Jane, who…had more spirit and wisdom than her years, were ultimately able to make their relationship work." She stalled again, as if she weren't sure if she should continue. However, Remus was watching her contemplatively, so she practically whispered, "They complemented each other."

It was Remus turn to pause. "Well, I agree that it was a nice, romantic story, and the ending was sweet…However, I always thought that it was unfair that Jane wasted her life taking care of an old man."

Tonks looked oddly affronted. "Who said that she was wasting her life? She loved him, and they made each other happy. People always make sacrifices for the ones whom they love. Some are just slightly larger than others."

Remus sighed, "I still think that she probably resented him." Under Tonks' withering glare, he qualified, "Only a little bit. But that's the sort of hurt that festers over time and eventually tears people apart." Remus didn't know why he was being so insistent, but he felt that they're conversation had a deeper meaning than simply discussing a novel.

"I don't think you give Jane or Mr. Rochester enough credit. They didn't jump headlong into a commitment; they knew each other for quite a while before they even thought of each other at all romantically. They found a connection through common ground, not just some silly infatuation." The conviction that radiated from Tonks as she spoke startled Remus, and he didn't want to dare to hope what she really meant. Tonks herself barely considered the implications of her words, but she did know that they were right.

Remus sighed. "Yes, I didn't question the fact that their love was true. I just don't think that it's always enough." Tonks thought that he looked horribly sad and wistful as he spoke.

Neither knew what to say next, but Tonks felt that she should lighten the mood. "Well, at least they don't have to think about Death Eaters and a mad Dark Lord trying to conquer the world." She knew that her attempt at levity was very weak, but she was rewarded with a small smile from Remus.

"Yes, although I dare say that they're lives must get unbearably boring." They smiled at each other again. It seemed that they did that a lot these days. "Well, it is getting late. I think I'll head for bed."

As he stood up, Tonks said, "That sounds like a good idea." However, as she was standing, she tripped over the rug and was going to fall flat on her face. Fortunately, Remus caught her, but he didn't remove his arms from around her waist once she was steady. There had been a few times during the preceding weeks that they were standing this close and that she thought Remus might kiss her, but he always let go at the last minute. This time felt different.

They stood silent for what seemed like hours, but was really less than a minute. Ever so hesitantly they both moved their faces closer together. Finally, their lips touched. There were no proverbial fireworks because this kiss was so much more sweet and real. They broke apart slowly as color rose to their cheeks. They both smiled sheepishly, _again_. Then, they kissed a second time, a deeper, longer kiss, but still gentle.

When they stopped, Tonks finally spoke. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Remus looked at her, confused. "What about the bloke that you fancy?"

Tonks laughed at loud at his response. "_You_ arethe bloke that I fancy." Remus just gaped at her. She found this too endearing and kissed him again.

"Do you really mean it ?" Remus asked in wonderment.

Tonks considered responding with, "What do you think?" but he still looked so shocked that she decided she should be sincere. "Yes I do."

Remus suddenly smiled brightly. "That's good because I fancy you, too." Their lips met again, and they did not break apart for some time. "I think I really do have to go to bed now, or else I will never leave." Tonks nodded reluctantly in assent, and they separated. As they stood at their bedroom doors, Remus said, "Good night, Nymphadora. Have sweet dreams."

Tonks responded, smiling shyly, "I'm sure I will." As she closed her door, though, she couldn't resist adding, "And don't call me 'Nymphadora,' Remus." He just smiled as they closed their doors in unison.

888888888888888888888888

Both Remus and Tonks did in fact have sweet dreams, but, when they awoke in the morning, neither was quite sure if they had actually kissed at last. Remus went into the library to think, and shortly afterward Tonks entered, closing the door behind her.

"Wotcher, Remus."

"Good morning, Nymphadora." They both smiled sheepishly. They were both standing a little awkwardly, when Remus stepped over and placed a kiss on her mouth. She was surprised at his forwardness, but she soon responded. "I guess last night wasn't just a dream; I feel relieved."

"That is a good thing," Tonks said.

"Well, I guess that means that I should ask you for a date." Remus looked hopeful, as if he were still half-expecting that he was in a very realistic dream. Tonks nodded emphatically. "Are you busy this Friday? I don't have any Order work."

"That sounds lovely, Remus," she replied, absolutely beaming.

"Excellent. Shall we go downstairs now."

"Just a minute." And she kissed him soundly. They had a tacit agreement that they wouldn't tell anyone, especially Sirius, quite yet because they knew that they would never hear the end of it. They walked downstairs holding hands until they came to the door of the kitchen.

"Wotcher, Sirius, Molly."

"Good morning." They both could barely contain their grins, for it had been a very good morning indeed.

"Morning. Hey, Tonks, do you have any plans this Friday? I thought you could keep your dear old cousin company."

"Sorry, Sirius. I have a date." She didn't dare look at Remus. She couldn't resist adding, "He's a great bloke."

Sirius looked a cross between bewildered and put out. "A date? It's been a long time. Why don't you just ditch him."

"I'll have you know that I like him a lot. I don't think he would appreciate that." Sirius shrugged and looked furtively at Remus. She chance a look at Remus' mouth; it was admirably composed into a shape that expressed only mild interest.

"Is this "great bloke" anyone we would know?"

"You might," Tonks answered evasively. She was thoroughly enjoying her cousin's internal search for whom she might mean.

Molly chimed in, "It's nice that you're taking a break, dear. You deserve a little fun." She clearly wanted butter Tonks up a little, so that she would tell her the identity of her mystery man.

"Thanks, Molly." By then breakfast was ready. Tonks got up when she finished. "Everything was delicious, as usual, Molly. Bye, everyone. I have to go to work." Molly waved, Sirius nodded, and Remus just smiled at her.

"Well, Molly, I concur, but I have a lot of Order work to do. Have a good day." Remus managed to escape before Sirius could interrogate him about whom he thought Tonks was going out with. He didn't think that he could contain his boyish grin must longer.

88888888888888

That Friday evening Tonks was at her guestroom at Grimmauld Place getting ready for her date with Remus. She constantly chided herself for her nervous butterflies. She knew that she and Remus never had trouble making conversation and were almost always at ease with one another, but she also knew that something had changed. They had never been on a _date _together. Therefore, although she rarely cared about her appearance, besides the shade of her hair and the shape of her nose, she was fussing over every single detail of her outfit. Remus was in a similar predicament, although with fewer options. He finally gave it up as a lost cause and settled on what he had worn that day.

They had decided that Tonks would apparate to the Three Broomsticks and that he would meet her there a few minutes later. When Sirius saw her, he grumbled, "I still don't see why you couldn't have asked this bloke for a raincheck?" Remus was also standing there and he just grinned at her in manner that could only be termed appreciative. He knew that Sirius was going to be either very amused or very angry when they finally told him that this Friday was Remus and Tonks' first date.

Tonks just smiled. "I've been looking forward to this." This statement only caused Sirius to break into more muttering. "Well, I'd better be going. I'll probably see you guys tomorrow." She left, waving at them.

Sirius was still whispering darkly. "I hope that chap doesn't get up to any funny business. You never can tell."

Remus could barely repress a laugh. "I don't think you have worry about anything. She makes him sound like a nice bloke." Sirius looked at him incredulously and took a swig out of the firewhiskey bottle that he was holding. Remus was slightly concerned about Sirius' state, although it did make it easier for him to leave. "Well, I hate to leave you here, Padfoot, but I'm going to go to that new jazz club that I mentioned."

Sirius only muttered something like, "Yeah, yeah. At least one of us should have a good time." He just waved and retreated into the kitchen.

Although Remus felt a little guilty, his nervous anticipation about actually _going on a date with Tonks_ far outweighed his negative emotions. He apparated to the Three Broomsticks and was met by Tonks, who was waiting near the entrance. They walked in and got a booth. They had soon ordered their food. Their conversation was not flowing quite as smoothly as usual, but everything was going rather well, considering how anxious they both were. When Tonks rested her elbows on the table, Remus did likewise and then took her both her hands in his. They simply looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm having a really nice time, Remus."

"So am I, Nymphadora." Tonks thought that he had entirely too much mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Our being on a date does not, in any way, shape, or form, give you a right to call me 'Nymphadora.'"

"I thought we already established that I _could_ call you 'Nymphadora.'" _Damn_, she thought, _he's got me there_.

"Well, you don't have to be so smug about it." She was about to stick her tongue out at him, but their food arrived. Meals at the Three Broomsticks were always decent and dependable, even if they weren't spectacular. Tonight's fare was no different. As their hands were occupied with eating, they became more relaxed.

After they left the restaurant, though, Tonks nerves returned with a vengeance. She was in no hurry for the evening to end, but she didn't want to go back to Grimmauld. Her own flat was horribly cluttered, and she didn't know how Remus would react to her inviting him to her flat so soon. However, she didn't really feel that there was another option. "Um, Remus, do you want to come to my flat for a while?" Remus was slightly startled, but the idea was not unappealing.

"Sure," he said with only a little hesitancy. He couldn't resist adding, "Nymphadora."

She laughed out loud, completely nullifying her subsequent protest. "Git! Maybe I should rescind my offer." Her face told him that she had no intention of doing any such thing. Tonks used side-along apparition to take them both to her home because Remus had never been there before. It was, as Remus expected, a riot of color. The main living area's walls were neon pink and orange. There was slightly worn yellow couch and a small kitchen space. He could see that the door to her bedroom was slightly ajar, but he couldn't tell what it looked like.

"Your flat is lovely, Nymphadora. It's just as I pictured it," he said sincerely. She peered up at him, as if looking for sarcasm where there was none.

"Thanks. Do you want some cocoa or something?" One of Tonks' old boyfriends probably would have taken the "or something" much more suggestively than she meant it, but Remus just nodded, looking completely content. Fortunately, Remus was still holding his wand because the mugs that she was bringing down fell, and he used a quick hover charm to keep them from breaking. "My hero," Tonks swooned in a mock dreamy voice.

"I'm glad to be of assistance." He also volunteered to carry the cocoa over to the couch, and there were no further mishaps. They sipped their drinks in silence for a while. Then, they paused and simply gazed at each other. Slowly, Tonks brought her face to Remus' and they kissed softly. "Mmmm, you taste good." Tonks just smiled at him, and forgot about the hot chocolate. When they broke apart some time later, they were grinning goofily.

"That was a nice way to end the evening."

"I heartily concur. I do hope we can do this again, the whole evening…Soon." She was very pleased by his enthusiasm.

"I would love that, Remus. How about Wednesday?" They had come to be standing near her door. Remus just kissed her for an answer.

"Eight o'clock?" She nodded. "Since you asked, I think you should pick the place?" She smirked, and he took that for a yes. They kissed a last, lingering kiss. "Good night, Nymphadora." She didn't even bother protesting.

"Good night, Remus. I can't wait to tell Sirius about my date with the "great bloke."" He laughed and kissed her hand, before walking down the hall.

888888888

The next day Molly had a full day of cleaning and Christmas decorating planned. Tonks arrived bright and early to find breakfast already on the table.

"Wotcher, everyone," Tonks greeted the group, which included the two eldest Weasley children and Kingsley.

"You seem exceptionally chipper this morning, Tonks. Sirius tells me that you had a date with a "great bloke" last night," Kingsley said with an air of amusement and expectation.

"I did, as a matter of fact. It could be the best date I've ever had." Although her gaze only flickered to Remus for a fraction of a second, she was not exaggerating for his benefit.

"I can only assume that he's the guy you've been fancying. Do we finally get to find out who it is?" Kingsley looked at Charlie.

"No, and you know what happens when you assume, King," Tonks scolded in a mock stern voice as she wagged her index finger at him.

"Are you going out again?" Sirius inquired, although he did not look pleased at the idea. He would hate to be proved wrong about her feelings for Remus.

"Yes, I am. And I'm looking forward to it with great anticipation." Molly thought there was something a little odd about the emphasis that she was placing on her words, but she thought nothing of it. "In fact, I might want to move it up if he's available. Maybe to Monday." She hoped Remus would get her message without her being too obvious.

"Only three days between a first and second date?" Remus raised his eyebrows slightly. He admirably managed to contain a huge smirk.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked pointedly.

Charlie answered her. "No; we just want to know who the bloke is."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She grinned wickedly.

"Besides, Monday is a lovely day to have a date; it gives you something to look forward to," Remus added. Tonks took this to mean that he accepted her change of day.

Conversation turned to other topics, and then, Molly had them cleaning all day. It passed uneventfully, except for the constant shrieking of Walburga's portrait from the noise of the cleaning.

8888888888

The next two weeks passed very quickly. Remus and Tonks enjoyed their blossoming relationship, despite the fact that they did not have much free time together. Moreover, they were heartily amused by Sirius and Molly's increasingly blatant attempts to get them alone together (they had not yet told anyone that they were dating). Sirius even hung charmed mistletoe, which did not let two people move before they had kissed, in the all the doorways and pushed them together. They both played along because they were not quite ready to admit their secret.

Then, their holiday mood was shattered when Arthur Weasley was attacked while on guard duty at the Department of Mysteries in the week before Christmas. Everyone was extremely worried about him, but he was well enough for visitors within a few days. One day, Remus and Tonks decided to go during her lunch break.

"Wotcher, Arthur," Tonks greeted gently. He smiled at her customary welcome.

"Good afternoon, Arthur. I hope you'll be back on your feet soon."

"Thank you both for coming. It's always nice to have company. I'm feeling much better already. Although, if Molly has anything to say about it, I daresay I won't be walking for a month." They were heartened by Arthur's humor. "Oh, and Remus," he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I think you should go and chat with that chap in the other bed. He's recently been…bitten."

Remus understood exactly what other must mean and followed his advice. He told the man that, while terrible, his condition was not the end of the world, that he should _try _to live a normal life. Remus told him heartfeltly that there were people in the world who would overlook it and still be his friends. The man took this encouragement dubiously, but he seemed grateful nonetheless.

As they were leaving, Tonks stopped Remus in front of St. Mungo's and looked up at him. "I know this may sound stupid, but I never realized how close to home the risks could really hit. I mean, of course I know that our work is dangerous, but this is the first time that I actually imagined one of us dying."

"You could never sound stupid, Nymphadora. I understand exactly how you feel. In the first Order, that is how James and Sirius and I felt when the Longbottoms were tortured. It's alright to feel scared; in fact, it would be the height of folly no to, but we just have to keep fighting because we know the cause is just."

She smiled. "Thanks, Remus. Now I have to get back and 'fight the good fight' until five o'clock," she smirked with obvious sarcasm at the antics of the Ministry. "Ciao!" He smiled at her quickly regained cheerfulness as he apparated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Christmas Eve dawned cold and bright. There was snow on the ground, and Grimmauld place seemed unusually cheerful from all the decorations and presence of children. Everyone was sound asleep after one of Molly Weasley's famous feasts, every except Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. They were both pondering the adequacy of the presents that they had purchased for one another. Remus was not sure if his gift of a rainbow colored scarf was quite personal and special enough for his new _girlfriend_. Tonks was wondering if her gift was rather too sentimental.

Gradually, the rest of the house awoke, and everyone was seated around the kitchen table. Ginny, who had been persuaded by Kingsley and Sirius to get Tonks to tell her who her new boyfriend, was asking yet again, "So, Tonks, why do you seem even more cheerful than you did this summer?"

"For the last time, Ginny, I'm not going to tell you who my boyfriend is. I know Sirius and Kingsley put you up to it." Tonks' smile and twinkling eyes belied her exasperated words, but the subject was obviously closed. As conversations with the Weasleys so often did, the discussion turned to Quidditch.

Everyone spent an enjoyable day playing games and singing carols. Sirius was in an especially good mood among the kids, mostly because of Harry, and he didn't touch a drop of liquor all day.

88888888888888

The next morning, everyone sat around the tree to open presents. Normally, the kids would have done it in their rooms, but it was cheerful to do it as a group. Everyone, of course, received a sweater from Molly Weasley and various sweets and trinkets. One gift was simply wrapped in brown paper and addressed to Tonks, but there was no name for the giver.

"Ooh! It's beautiful!" She immediately wrapped the fluffy rainbow scarf around her neck, even though it was rather warm inside. "Thank you…to whoever got this for me." She knew perfectly well that it was from Remus, but she couldn't let on, or their secret would be out.

Later in the day everyone visited Arthur at St. Mungo's. Then, Molly made a dinner that could have fed the entire Gryffindor house. All the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place relaxed into a fullness-induced haze. At Molly's insistence, everybody turned in early. Once again there were only two people awake in the house, and they were both sitting in the library.

Remus and Tonks were curled up on the couch together. Tonks said, "I really love my scarf."

"I'm glad. I was worried that wasn't personal enough, but it called out to me."

"Ah, that brings me to my gift for you. I was worried that it was a little too soppy." Tonks pulled out a small box wrapped in bright red and green paper.

Remus opened it gingerly. Inside the box was a string with three charms attached: a mug, a chocolate bar, and a book. Seeing Remus' slightly confused expression, Tonks said, "These are symbols for you. I couldn't come up with anything to put them on, so I just tied string around them."

He smiled at her, but he asked with just a hint of bitterness, "There were no wolves?"

"Yes, but that's the whole point. These things are truer symbols for you than a wolf ever could be," Tonks replied defiantly. Recognizing the true significance of her gift, Remus was very moved. He was slightly amazed at how well she knew him.

"Thank you, Nymphadora." He kissed her gently. He continued slowly, "I think we should tell Sirius about our relationship soon."

"I agree, although his continued attempts to get us together are quite amusing." They both chuckled at his antics like the charmed mistletoe that they had been "trapped" under several times. "What about everyone else?"

"Word of mouth? I'd rather not make a big deal about it." Remus sighed slightly.

"Sounds good. We are going to get so much flack as it is." With that discussion finished, they both relaxed back into a companionable silence. They gradually drifted off to sleep.

888888888888888888888

The next evening Remus, Tonks, and Sirius were sitting in the library. Tonks said, "I'm ready to tell you who my boyfriend is, Sirius."

Sirius immediately perked up. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

She smiled coyly. "I just think it's time you should know."

"Can I guess, make a game of it?"

Tonks shook her head. "Sure. I don't see why not?"

"So, it is someone in the Order, right?" Tonks nodded. "Kingsley?" Tonks shook her head. She was confused about why Sirius went for him first, unless he already knew and was just stringing them along. "Charlie?" Tonks shook her head emphatically. "Moony, do you want to take a stab at it?"

"No, thank you." Remus was just watching Sirius suspiciously. He, like Tonks, thought the old Marauder might be up to something.

"Let's see. Mundungus?" Sirius asked with a wicked grin. Tonks once again shook her head. "I'm running out eligible bachelors. Unless, of course, you're the girl that Moony's been snogging in the here at night." Remus nearly choked on his tea, and Tonks just smirked.

"So, you did know. Since when?"

"Since your first date. I didn't believe that Moony was really going to a jazz club, but I played along because I was curious how long you guys were going to wait to tell me. And it was fun keeping a straight face and still trying to get you guys together." He looked very self-satisfied.

"I'm impressed, Padfoot. Keeping a poker face was never exactly your strong suit in our school days."

Sirius mock glowered, but his expression softened. "I really am happy for you guys." He avowed with uncharacteristic sincerity. "Although that will not save you from my incessant teasing."

Remus and Tonks smiled at each other. "We wouldn't have it any other way, Padfoot."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I hope my characterizations are going alright so far. This is turning into a much longer fic than I first envisioned, so I'm skipping ahead about a month, until near the end of January.

Chapter 6 

The next few weeks were some of the happiest of Tonks and Remus' lives. They were at a happy and comfortable spot in their relationship, and there were no significant problems that they encountered at the Ministry or through Order work. The rest of the Order gradually found out that Tonks and Remus were a couple, and most of them took the news in good humor, only ribbing them gently. Only Mundungus made no attempt to hide his confusion, and a certain greasy-haired Potions master just sneered.

On one of the rare days when she could leave work on time, Tonks was sitting with a mug of tea in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place as Remus walked in. "Good afternoon." He greeted her with a kiss.

"Wotcher. Tea?" He nodded. He seemed a little on edge. "Is something wrong?"

"It's only that I have to go away for about a week. I'm not looking forward to this mission, but I have no choice."

"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I'll miss you." He smiled at her.

"That's a very great consolation. I'll miss you, also." They kissed again, but broke apart as soon as Molly bustled in.

"Hello, dears."

"Wotcher, Molly. How's everything going?"

"As well as can be expected. Arthur's really much better, though. He's almost back to his old self. But, still, every hand on our clock at the Burrow points to mortal peril."

"Well, I suppose the whole Order is in mortal peril at any given time." Remus was trying to comfort Molly, but his words came out sounding rather apocalyptic. Tonks wondered, not for the first time, what kind of secret missions he went on periodically. "The best we can do is stick together and protect one another."

888888888888888888

Several days later there was an Order meeting. Remus had already gone away. The meeting was fairly standard. People gave reports on their missions, guard duty was assigned, and Moody continually warned them about constant vigilance. As usual some people stayed for dinner after the meeting, but, much to everyone's surprise, Severus Snape also chose to stay. They lingered over conversation while Snape sat quietly, smirking in Tonks' general direction.

When Tonks got up to help Molly clear the table, she predictably tripped over the rug and landed on her butt. Snape said, "It's a pity that your werewolf is not here to catch you, Nymphadora." The malice in his eyes and the way he drawled her name really irked Tonks, but she fought to keep her composure. The others, especially Sirius, glared at him.

"I can manage just fine on my own, but thank you for your concern, Sev-er-us." She said, with sarcasm to match his. She then smiled brightly and continued trying to help Molly.

Just as everyone was relaxing again, Snape made another untoward comment. "Although I know Elphias Doge is around somewhere. Perhaps he can help you, considering your penchant for older men." He had clearly remained only to annoy Tonks about her relationship with Remus. She was tempted to let Sirius hex him, as he looked about to do, but she decided that it wasn't worth the animosity, so she restrained him.

Everyone else at the table seemed to be waiting to react if the situation got out of hand. However, there was no need for apprehension because Snape stood up several moments later. Before he left in a swish of long black robes, emphasizing his similarity to an overgrown bat, he delivered a parting shot. "Although perhaps Walburga's lovely portrait has a point. Seeing as your both freakish shapeshifters, maybe you belong together." They all stared after him; they couldn't believe he had said something so blatantly cruel, as opposed to his usual subtle insults.

88888888888888888

The next day, Tonks was not in the best mood. Her situation was only compounded by mountains of paperwork. However, she was moving through her job just fine, until about two in the afternoon when none other than Barry Pruce decided to bother her.

"Why, hello, Tonks." She just glared at him, hoping the force of her stare would repel him. "I know you must be tiring of our little game. Besides, rumor tells me that you haven't dated anyone in quite some time. But you will be glad to know that I am prepared to end your dateless misery by taking you out _tonight_." He was preening as if he had offered her immortality or world peace.

"You shouldn't trust all the gossip you hear, Pruce. I have a boyfriend, so bugger off! I have a lot of work to do." She turned her head to her reports and ignored him.

"It's alright, Nymphadora. You don't have to lie. I won't think less of you for being single. I can fix all your romantic problems." As usual he didn't respect a thing Tonks said, but she forced herself to continue to ignore him. However, he didn't take the hint. "I'll take your silence as acquiescence, honey. I'll meet you in the Atrium after work."

She snapped her head up. "Don't call me honey, and certainly don't call me Nymphadora. As I told you, I have a boyfriend. Even if I didn't, I wouldn't condescend to go out with a talentless, self-important, pompous arse like you." He didn't even have the grace to look a little ashamed.

"How come I've never met this so-called boyfriend of yours?" Pruce grinned slyly, as if he had called her bluff.

Tonks knew that they were getting into dangerous territory. The Ministry was already asking questions of her and Kingsley, and she knew that they couldn't find out whom she was dating. "He doesn't work at the Ministry," she replied.

"Oh, and what does he do?" Tonks had an unconscious fear that he already knew, but she forced the thought to the back of her mind.

"That's none of your business." She answered as evenly as possible. "Unfortunately, I really have to focus. I have four reports due by five." She fell back to her old standard of putting a silencing charm on her office. Pruce frowned at her, but he eventually left.

That evening Tonks brought take out to Grimmauld Place and spent time with Sirius. He asked her, "So, cuz, how was your day?"

"You don't even want to know," she grumbled.

He looked mildly sympathetic. "Humor me."

"First of all, I was still a little peeved at Snape's comments from last night. Then, I was given enough paperwork for a week. Finally, dear old Pruce decided to pay me a visit and save me from my 'dateless misery.'" She grimaced and recounted their conversation.

"I think you should hex him."

"I have, very minorly. It doesn't do any good. Plus, the Ministry's already suspicious of Kingsley and me. I can't draw more attention. Umbridge would just love an excuse to fire an 'unnatural shapeshifter' like me." Tonks shrugged. "All past experience has proven me wrong, but I keep thinking that he will eventually give up."

"Maybe you should slip him a love potion and have him go after someone else."

"That would only work for about a month."

Sirius tried again. "Maybe you could morph yourself really ugly. It seems like he's a superficial bloke."

Tonks shook her head. "I tried that, too. He thought it was part of my playing hard to get." She sighed. "I'm pretty much resigned to his harassment. It's only ten minutes or so once or twice a week." Sirius looked like he wanted to interject, but he apparently had no more ideas.

"Well, if we make it through this war, whatever Ministry replaces Fudge's is bound to fire him."

"That's very comforting, Sirius," Tonks said with more amusement than sarcasm. "Care for a game of chess?" He nodded assent, and they whiled away the evening cheerfully.

888888888888888888

The next several days passed uneventfully. The weather was very cold, but there was not much snow. Tonks spent most of her time at Grimmauld Place, keeping Sirius company. She was worried about Remus, but he was supposed to come back soon.

When Remus walked into the kitchen one evening, Tonks ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he returned her embrace. She pulled back to look at him. He was haggard and his skin had a grayish tinge. "Remus, are you okay?"

"I will be," he replied simply.

"You look like you haven't slept or eaten for days."

"I'm fine, Nymphadora." She didn't believe him, but she let the matter drop. She went about making tea and warming up some of Molly's leftovers. She brought them over to him without even dropping anything. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you." Tonks sat down next to him as he ate hungrily. "How have you been?"

She shrugged. "I've been okay. I was worried about you, but at least work kept me busy." As Remus was finishing his meal, he looked at Tonks intensely. Then he kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, she was flushed. "Wow! What was that for?"

"I missed you," The complex swirl of emotions playing across his face, desperation, fondness, longing, and some feeling that she could not quite place, belied the brevity of his words.

"I missed you, too." She hugged him, and then she took his hand and led him up to the library. They sat down on the sofa, and Tonks massaged Remus' back, where his muscles were still tense. They didn't speak, but their physical closeness gave each other needed comfort and relaxation. They fell asleep after some time simply lying there.

888888888888888888

When Tonks went to her flat the next day after work, she had a guest at her flat. Andromeda Tonks was tired of her daughter's infrequent owls, so she decided to check up on her. "Hello, Nymphadora."

Tonks cringed slightly at the tone with which her mother said her name. "Wotcher, Mum. What are you doing here?" She tried to ask as gently as possible.

"Well, you hardly ever owl. We only saw you once during the holidays. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't dead," she said with not a little bitterness.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I've been really busy with the Ministry and…my quidditch association." It was the term that they had decided on to refer to the Order. "I think I'm free this Wednesday, though; I could come for dinner."

"Yes, that would be good," Andromeda said this with great dignity, as if she were condescending to have her daughter come and visit. "Your father and I have missed you, and you know how we feel about your quidditch association." They had heavily discouraged Tonks from joining the Order because they thought it was too dangerous. "There is one other thing." Tonks knew that her mother had to have an ulterior motive for coming.

"What's that?" she asked with slight trepidation.

"I ran into Molly in Diagon Alley the other day." _Damn_, Tonks thought; she knew where the conversation was headed. "I only spoke with her for a few minutes, but she mentioned an interesting tidbit of information." She paused for effect and Tonks braced herself for her mother's cold displeasure. "She told me that you have a boyfriend…of almost two months. Were you ever going to tell us about him? I think this is one of the longest relationships you've had."

Tonks wanted to joke to lighten the mood, but she figured it would probably only make the situation worse. "Of course, I was. It's just that our relationship is still relatively new. We're just getting comfortable as a _couple_."

"Ah, I see." Andromeda clearly did not believe her. "Is it anyone I would know? Someone from the Ministry?" she asked hopefully. Despite what Andromeda went through with her family after marrying Ted, she still valued respectability in a significant other for her daughter.

Tonks shook her head. "No." She didn't say which question she was answering. Andromeda was looking at her to elaborate, and Tonks thought she should tell her mother something. "He's in my quidditch association, and he complements me very well."

Andromeda ventured, "Did you get back together with Charlie Weasley? Molly did seem very happy when she told me that you were seeing someone." Tonks and Charlie had dated for a year and half, their seventh year at Hogwarts and part of Tonks' first year of Auror training.

Tonks just laughed. "For one thing, Charlie is still in Romania. For another thing, we don't complement each other at all. If you don't remember, we fought all the time after we left Hogwarts. We're both too loud and opinionated."

Andromeda did not deign to shrug. "Well, if you won't tell me, I have to guess." An awkward pause fell around them. "Well, I must be getting home," she said briskly, but then her expression softened slightly. "We have missed you, Nymphadora. I know that you think I'm overbearing, but I just want you to be safe and happy."

Tonks sighed. "I know, Mum. And I am happy. I don't know about safe, but I'm happier than I've been in quite a while." They embraced, only a little stiffly, and then Andromeda was gone with the crack of apparition.

A/N: I don't think this is my best chapter, but I found the flow a little difficult and I'm trying to update quickly, so I hope it's alright. I just think that Snape would be really snarky about Tonks and Remus' relationship, so I had to include it. I also imagine that Andromeda Tonks was still very reserved because of her patrician upbringing. It seems that she and her daughter have a somewhat strained relationship, but they still love each other a lot. I took some artistic license with Tonks and Charlie having dated because superficially it doesn't seem like that bad of a match.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Wednesday was not the best day for Tonks. That night was the full moon, so she was worried about Remus. Also, as much as she loved her parents, her mother always asked so many questions and wanted to know, and to some extent control, every aspect of her life. Her father was more laid-back and easy-going, but she sometimes felt as if he knew exactly what she was thinking as soon as he looked at her, and it was quite unnerving.

She steeled herself and rang the doorbell. "Hello, Nymphadora. I'm so glad that you could join us." Andromeda's tone was cool, but Tonks knew that she was in fact glad to see her.

Ted grabbed his daughter in big bear hug. "It's been too long, Dora. Your mother tells me that you have a new beau." He was smiling widely. "I do hope that he doesn't have too many tattoos and piercings."

Tonks laughed as the image of Remus with tattoos and piercings flitted across her mind. "Mum told you correctly that I have a new boyfriend, and he does not have any tattoos or piercings. Honestly, though, I almost think you guys wanted to see him more than me."

"Sorry, Dora, how's work going?"

"Same old, same old. There's endless useless paperwork, and Scrimgeour mistrusts Kingsley and me." There really wasn't that much interesting to tell, and Tonks and her parents had agreed not to talk about the Order unless it was absolutely necessary. There was a pause, and she knew that Ted and Andromeda would not rest until they knew more about Remus. "Fine. You may ask me more questions about my boyfriend, but I reserve the right not to tell you everything."

Both Ted and Andromeda looked extremely pleased. Andromeda stood up and said that dinner was ready, and she was obviously planning how best to formulate her inquiries. As they sat down at the table, she asked, "Well, what does your mystery man do for a living?"

"He's very busy with my quidditch association right now." Both her parents seemed to understand her meaning. She knew the answer wasn't good enough, but she couldn't explain the reason for Remus' unemployment before they even met him.

Ted asked, "How old is he?" He seemed to sense that there was some reason that he and Andromeda might disapprove of him.

"He's thirty-five." There was no use hiding the information; it was the least of their reasons to be leery of Remus.

Andromeda pursed her lips. "That's a bit old, don't you think?"

"He's older than I am, but it doesn't change how I feel," Tonks snapped defensively. Ted looked pensive, but he didn't say anything.

Andromeda said, "You should have brought him along tonight. That way we could get to know him in person."

"He's indisposed tonight."

"Well, feel free to come with him some time soon. You seem to be serious about this one," Ted noted, smiling gently at her. She returned the gesture.

They spent several more hours catching each other up on their lives. Once she changed the subject, Tonks enjoyed her parents' company immensely. She left that evening with the promise to come back within a few weeks.

888888888888888888888

Remus woke up on Thursday morning feeling as miserable as usual after a transformation. He dreaded the prospect of going all the way downstairs, but his stomach was rumbling. However, he found a nice surprise outside his door. There was a tray of food. It bore a cup of hot cocoa that was charmed to stay warm, some slightly burned toast, eggs, and a chunk of Honeyduke's best chocolate. He smiled as he read the note that said: From your friendly neighborhood Nymphadora. Remus ate breakfast in bed and then promptly returned to sleep.

A/N: sorry for the long update. I've been really busy at college. This is just a little filler chapter, but I thought it was cute.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter skips to April because there is so much time that I want to include in my story.

**Chapter 8**

February and March passed in unusual cold and blustery weather. The whole Order was still busy guarding the Department of Mysteries, and there was a growing sense of tension about the coming war. Sirius was depressed and moody over his continued inability to help or act. However, Tonks and Remus' spirits were considerably lighter than those of most as they grew closer and their relationship continued to blossom.

One evening in April Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were just finishing dinner in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Suddenly, Dumbledore and Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire. They all jumped and whipped out their wands, alarmed.

Remus spoke first. "Dumbledore, is something wrong? And what do you see when you look in the Mirror of Erised?" The phoenix made it near impossible for Dumbledore to be an imposter, but it never hurt to check.

Dumbledore grinned and his eyes twinkled. "A pair of warm fluffy socks. And I have been ousted as headmaster. Harry started a group to teach interested students defensive magic and called it Dumbledore's Army. Fudge is convinced that I've been plotting against him all year and was going to send me to Azkaban." He explained conversationally, as if discussing the weather. They all looked at him open-mouthed. "I can't stay. I have much work to do, but you should alert the rest of the Order. Minerva will call a meeting within the next few days. Don't worry about me; I have ways of keeping informed." He still smiled benignly.

Tonks asked, "What will happen to Hogwarts?"

"It will survive just fine without me. Dolores Umbridge is the new headmistress, but I have no doubt that the teachers will watch out for the students." He smiled around at their still horrified faces. "Well, I really must be going. Good luck and farewell." He left in flame.

Remus, Sirius, and Tonks just looked at each other. "I can't believe they just kicked Dumbledore out. Hogwarts without Dumbledore is like fish and chips without the fish!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus said confidently, "And I'm sure Dumbledore will return in no time. The Ministry can't chase him away for long."

Tonks nodded. "You have a point Remus. I mean, he's _Dumbledore_." They talked for a while longer about the Order and Harry. Then, Tonks said, "Well, guys, I have to go. I have an early day tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed Remus on the cheek and waved to them before she went to the front door and left.

Remus was still smiling after her. "As cliché as this must sound, I think I must be the luckiest man alive." He expected Sirius to smirk at him, but, instead, he was smiling wistfully.

"You two remind me of Lily and James."

"Really?" Remus had never thought of that.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. When you're together, just talking or relaxing, you're so content. You like the only thing you'd ever need is just each other." Sirius was still smiling, but then he frowned. "I'm sorry."

Remus was confused at his sudden change of tone. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry we cut you out." Sirius continued when he saw that Remus still looked uncertain about his meaning. "I'm sorry that James and Lily and I believed you were the traitor. We never should have believed Wor- we never should have believed _him_. We should have known that you were too loyal and brave to sell us out. You should have been able to spend more time with Harry. You-"

Remus cut him off. "That's all in the past. I eventually believed _him _too when he was continually insinuating that _you_ were the traitor. No one in the Order wanted to believe that one of us would join Voldemort. Besides, James and Lily had Harry to protect; it was prudent of them to shut out someone whom they thought would harm him. Besides, I got to spend some time with Harry. I remember his first Christmas, soon before all the accusations started, when we were all together and happy in Godric's Hollow. I think it was one of the best days of my life."

They both reminisced and were lost in their own thoughts for a time. Remus asked, "So, you don't feel guilty anymore?"

"I think I'll always feel a little guilty, but we all made mistakes. Regrets won't change the past."

" You're right. We have to think about the present, protecting Harry and fighting Voldemort so that he tears apart as few families as possible." They both felt as if they could move on now.

88888888888888

A few weeks passed. There were constant Order meetings because no one knew quite what to do, seeing as Dumbledore was not in contact. Everyone was worried about Harry because Snape reported that his Occlumency was not going well. Remus had to go away for a week on another mission. Work at the Ministry for Tonks was growing increasingly hectic.

One day in May Tonks and Remus had some rare free time. She decided that he should see some Muggle movies. Ted, a Muggle-born, had always loved them, and his daughter did, too. Remus seemed skeptical, but he acquiesced because they didn't have much time to spend together. They went to the rental store and picked out three of Tonks' perennial favorites: _Ever After_, _Stranger than Fiction_, and_ Last Holiday_.

Remus enjoyed these movies more than he thought he would. He especially liked Tonks' running commentary about she thought of various parts and characters. Their position on the couch was also very comfortable. He had his arm around her, and Tonks was curled up against his side with her arms wrapped around his middle. They fell asleep as the last movie ended and did not wake up until morning.

Tonks awoke first and looked at Remus, gently pushing a lock of hair back from his face. She felt very lucky just to be with him. Over the months her feelings for him had deepened to a point where she couldn't imagine a life without him.

Remus began to stir slowly. "Wotcher, Remus."

"Good morning, Nymphadora."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure. I'll do the toast." She was just about to make it, but he stopped her.

"Remus, are you implying that I can't make toast?"

He took the bread from her and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I'm not implying it. I'm saying that you can't make toast." Tonks glared at him in mock outrage. "Your eggs come out alright, though," Remus added. She rolled her eyes, but she was fighting a smile.

They ate in companionable silence. Then, they took showers. When they were both done and dressed, Tonks was drying her hair with a Muggle hairdryer. This idiosyncrasy always amused Remus because she could just use a drying charm; however, she claimed her hair looked better when she dried it the Muggle way. It was such a simple moment, but, as he watched her, Remus realized that he couldn't imagine not seeing it again.

As she was coming out of the bathroom, he told her, "I love you, Nymphadora."

Tonks seemed like she was caught a little off guard. "I love you, too, Remus." They had both known this for a few months, but something between them changed irrevocably when the voiced the emotion aloud for the first time. They smiled a little sheepishly at each other, and then slowly drew together to kiss passionately and lingeringly.

They never wanted to leave Tonks' flat and the warmth of each other's company, but they knew there was only danger and toil ahead of them. They could not shirk their responsibilities. They had to stay strong and fight the darkness if they were to have any hope of a future for themselves and the entire Wizarding world.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The story starts becoming AU from this chapter onward.

**Chapter 9**

One day in June Remus was just coming back to Grimmauld Place from buying some groceries. Sirius was coming downstairs, saying something about Kreacher hurting Buckbeak. The aforementioned elf was cackling gleefully as he muttered about his mistress and doing his part.

Suddenly, Snape came through the floo. "If I am to understand Potter's cryptic exclamations, He believes that the Dark Lord has kidnapped _you_." He looked pointedly at Sirius. "He thinks you're a hostage in the Department of Mysteries."

Sirius and Remus both looked shocked. "What?!" they said in unison.

"I believe that he means to try and rescue you."

Remus said, "He can't be allowed to leave the school. I'll go and tell him that Sirius is safe."

Snape sneered. "Potter is being interrogated by Dolores Umbridge as we speak. She would love a chance to arrest a Dark Creature like you."

"Well, someone has to tell him." Remus implied someone besides Snape. "And we have to send a message to Nymphadora and Kingsley. There may already be Death Eaters at the Ministry, waiting for Harry to come."

"I'm going. I'll go as Snuffles."

"You can't do that, Sirius. With _her _in charge, they'll arrest you immediately. I know you want to protect him, but the best you can do is stay put." Remus looked at him apologetically.

"I'm going to return to Hogwarts. I'll make sure Potter stays there until Dumbledore returns." Remus and Sirius wanted to do more, but Snape left before they could stop him.

They were both extremely worried, but they decided to wait for a message from Snape. Remus sent notes to Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody, telling them as much as possible in writing. He also said that should come to headquarters as soon as possible.

A few hours later the five of them were congregated around the kitchen table. A message arrived saying that Harry and several others were missing from school grounds. Sirius looked absolutely panicked.

"We have to go, right NOW!" Sirius shouted.

"We'll go, Sirius." Tonks said. "You have to stay here. Dumbledore should arrive any time. You have to tell him what's going on." She silenced his coming protest. "I know you want to help, but it's too dangerous. Harry would want to know that you stayed safe."

"Please, Sirius. Do it for all of us. We wouldn't know what to do without you. Nymphadora is right. Harry needs you. Please stay," Remus pled earnestly.

Sirius looked mutinous, but he nodded. "What are you waiting around for? Leave now!!" The other four followed his orders immediately.

They arrived at the Department of Mysteries, and it took them awhile to find the fighting. Finally, they burst through two doors and found curses from Death Eaters and Harry and his friends shooting everywhere. Tonks immediately attacked her uncle Lucius with a Stunning Spell. Then, she started dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange on the steps. Kingsley was fighting two Death Eaters.

Remus was shooting curses left and right and shouted at the kids to get out of the room. He was horrified when he saw Tonks fall down the steps after Bellatrix hit her with a particularly nasty curse, but he couldn't stop fighting the others to help her.

Suddenly, Dumbledore arrived and quickly rounded up all the Death Eaters who were still fighting. The only one left was Bellatrix. Both Remus and Kingsley were dueling with her, and Remus seemed particularly vengeful. However, she stopped fighting and ran toward the door. They were about to follow her when Dumbledore stopped them. He told them that he would take care of it and that someone should wait for Ministry officials to arrest the unconscious Death Eaters and that the other two should take the kids and Tonks to St. Mungo's.

Remus and Moody took them to St. Mungo's while Kingsley awaited the Ministry officials. They were worried when they lost track of Harry, but they assumed that Dumbledore was explaining to him that Sirius was safe. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were cleared to go rest in the hospital wing at Hogwarts because their damage was terribly extensive. Tonks, however, was still unconscious and needed to remain at St. Mungo's.

Moody returned to Grimmauld Place to tell Sirius that everyone was fine, but Remus refused to leave Tonks' side. He looked as white as death, and grasped her hand tightly. He eventually fell into fitful sleep, full of dreams in which Tonks' fall replayed in his head.

The next day when Remus woke up there was still no change in Tonks' condition. The healers insisted that she would recover, but Remus was terrified that she would not. Molly, Kingsley, and Moody visited; they forced him to go back to Grimmauld and rest for a while, saying that he could return later. Remus had no choice but to acquiesce, or they threatened to remove him by force.

He returned in the afternoon. Shortly afterward Ted and Andromeda arrived. They looked at him quizzically, but they did not ask him to leave.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm a friend from her…quidditch association." That seemed to satisfy Andromeda. However, Remus had the sneaking suspicion that Ted, from his look, suspected Remus' true relationship with his daughter.

"Were you there when she was hurt?" Ted inquired hesitantly.

He nodded. "She flew bravely and well, but her opponent, Barbara, was too much for her." He hoped that they would understand whom he met. From Andromeda and Ted's looks of horror, he surmised that they did.

Ted spoke after a slight pause. "At least the Healers are convinced that she'll make a full recovery." Remus and Andromeda nodded, but they were not certain.

"Would you like some time alone with her? I can get you both a cup of tea." Ted and Andromeda nodded gratefully. Remus took a quick walk around the hospital and then brought them their drinks. They left a short while later.

88888888888888888888888

The next day there was still no change in Tonks. The healers were still optimistic, but they were no longer so cheerful. Remus grew more worried by the hour.

Then, around noon a most unwelcome visitor appeared. Barry Pruce walked in with a towering bouquet of every flower imaginable. It bore a conspicuous note that read: To _my_ darling Tonksie, the shapeshifting beauty of all my fantasies. From your lovable Barry. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo. Remus wanted desperately either to be sick or to hex him into oblivion.

When Pruce set down the flowers and actually saw Tonks for the first time, he looked in mild distaste at her original short mousy brown hair, but he quickly recovered. He was just about to touch her shoulder when he noticed Remus.

"Who are you?" Pruce asked, obviously disgusted by Remus' shabby robes and haggard appearance.

"A friend of Tonks." He replied coldly, glaring at Pruce.

"Ah. I'm Barry Pruce, as I'm sure you already know." He flashed Remus a blindingly white smile. "Well, I would appreciate it if you would give me some time alone with my _girlfriend_." If he were there under different circumstances, Remus would have laughed at Pruce's blatant lie and the irony of the situation. Instead, Remus decided to play along.

"I don't think I should do that." Remus said, forcing his voice to remain even. "N- Tonks never mentioned that she had a boyfriend." There was no way in hell that Remus was going to leave him unattended with Tonks.

Pruce could obvious tell that Remus was not going to swayed easily because he did not ask again. He sat down in a chair opposite Remus. "How do _you _know her anyway."

"We have mutual acquaintances," Remus replied simply.

"I see. I certainly am lucky to have a metamorphmagus as a girlfriend, am I not?" Pruce winked at Remus conspiratorially.

Remus definitely wanted to hex him into oblivion now. "You're lucky to have _Tonks_ as a girlfriend. She's a wonderful woman." He could have sworn that he saw Tonks' eyelids flutter, but he must have been imagining it.

"Well, of course, she's a _metamorphmagus_. And she's very obliging when I ask her to transform." Remus sincerely wished that Moody were there to transform the bastard into a bouncing ferret. However, he fought to control his fury.

"You don't seem to respect your _girlfriend_ very much. I think you should appreciate her as a person."

Pruce actually laughed out loud. "She doesn't want to treated 'as a person.' She's happy to serve me in whatever way I wish." His tone indicated that he was starting to become annoyed with Remus' attitude. Remus, on the other hand, wanted to kick him out of his deluded fantasy world and feed him to some blast-ended skrewts. "Although, I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand. I'm sure that you've never dated a beautiful woman with the correct views of how women should behave toward men."

Remus was about to let his righteous indignation get the better of him when a particularly nice healer who had been attending to Tonks asked Pruce to leave. Remus sighed gratefully and thanked her. She said that she couldn't take any more of Pruce's despicable innuendo.

When the healer left after administering some potions, Remus thought he saw Tonks' mouth twitch. Then, she opened her eyes. Remus thought that he had only been so happy to see something once or twice in his life. He lunged to her side and wrapped his arms around her, but he released her when she let out a soft groan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You must be really sore." He stroked her face, and he was about to stand up to get the healer when Tonks stopped him.

"Wait. Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?"

"For what you said to Pruce. I heard the whole conversation."

"It was the least I could do. I don't know how you resist hexing him. He is the most insufferable git." Remus was now holding her hand with both of his. "I can't express how glad I am that you're awake. I was really starting to think that you wouldn't make it." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm happy to be awake, too. What happened, though? Is everyone okay?"

Remus nodded. "Everyone's fine. There were some minor injuries, but no lasting damage."

"Did Bellatrix get away?" She asked in whisper, dreading the answer.

"Yes, but don't even think of blaming yourself. At one point, Kingsley and I were both dueling her, and we couldn't subdue her. She escaped with Voldemort."

"He went to the Ministry?" Tonks asked in shock.

Remus nodded again. "Dumbledore came, too. He couldn't even stop them from leaving. The one bright spot is that the Ministry is finally seeing sense. And the Dementors have left Azkaban."

"That's horrible. They now have free reign to terrorize everyone. Dumbledore always said that they would join Voldemort at the first opportunity. I guess the war has finally begun."

"Yes, but it will be easier now. At least we won't be endlessly waiting. We can fight more in the open." Then, Remus changed the subject. "And everyone's been really worried about you; they've all been to visit."

Tonks smiled again. "That's nice to hear." She looked over at Pruce's bouquet and snorted at the card. "Remus, do you think you could get rid of that for me. It's the ugliest gaudiest assortment of flowers that I've ever seen." He flicked his wand and it disappeared.

Remus and Tonks simply looked at each other, content that they were both safe and well for now. Then, he cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her slowly. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck fiercely as he kneeled on the floor. She seemed to need reassurance that he was actually beside her. They only broke apart when the healer came in and cleared her throat.

"I'm glad you're awake, Miss Tonks. Are you feeling alright?" Tonks just nodded. The healer tested her motor skills for a while and gave her a few more potions. "You can probably go home tomorrow. We'll just keep you for the rest of the day to make sure that there are no problems." She smiled at them and left.

"How's Sirius doing?"

"I think that he's still upset that he couldn't fight, but he's just relieved that Harry and the kids are alright. He was especially worried about you."

Tonks yawned widely. "I think she must have given me a sleeping draught." She promptly fell asleep. Remus held her hand and brushed some hair out of her face. It had returned to her normal vibrant pink color. He thanked all the goodness in the world that she was alive and well.

888888888888888

Tonks was allowed to leave the next day. She couldn't walk very far without tiring, and her whole body ached, but she was relatively unscathed. She decided to stay at Grimmauld Place for a few days, so that she would have company and she could be there for Sirius.

It had been decided that all the Weasleys would come to Grimmauld Place like the previous summer. Harry would come later in the holidays. Dumbledore was concentrating his energies on a mysterious mission that he refused to discuss with anyone. Remus also had to go away on another secret mission, and he returned with a presence of grim determination. Sirius was eagerly anticipating having a full house again.

Once Tonks recovered enough, she, Remus, and Sirius undertook a thorough cleaning of the whole house. They even removed the elf heads from the wall. Sirius had wanted to kill Kreacher for tricking Harry, but Dumbledore convinced him simply to order him to work in the Hogwarts kitchen.

Tonks and Remus decided that he should meet her parents, who were still pestering her to introduce him. They came up with a plan to bring Sirius along to soften Andromeda up before she found out that Remus was a werewolf, and let him get out of the house for a few hours. Dumbledore reluctantly agreed when Tonks told him that her parents would have all the blinds closed and they would apparate directly into the house.

One evening in late June the three of them arrived at Ted and Andromeda's house. Tonks had rarely seen her mother so excited as she embraced Sirius tightly. Tonks introduced Remus, but she had not told her parents that this was the man whom they had been dying to meet. However, a knowing smile crept onto Ted's face. They all sat down in the parlor for tea.

"So, Sirius, how have you been? I know you can't give too many details."

Sirius sighed. "As well as can be expected. Although I don't know what I would have done if Remus and Tonks weren't there to keep me company."

Andromeda glanced at Remus appraisingly. "That's good to hear." She and Sirius shared a private conversation for a half hour, while the others just drank their tea and looked at each other every once in a while.

When they went into the dining room for dinner, Andromeda turned her full attention to Remus. Tonks was very nervous about this, and Remus looked as if he felt the same. "Now, Remus, you were one of Sirius' school friends, weren't you?" Remus nodded. "What do you do for a living now?"

Tonks and Remus decided that it was best to be honest. "I'm currently unemployed. I'm doing a lot of work for the Order." Tonks was grateful that her mother never read the _Daily Prophet _and might not remember the reason for his unemployment. She was relieved that her mother did not seem too fazed by his job status.

"And you're living with Sirius?" Ted asked kindly. Remus nodded again. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I love to read any sort of book. I like to relax and talk with my friends." Remus really didn't have time for many hobbies recently, and he couldn't say that one of his favorite activities was kissing Tonks. Ted seemed satisfied and didn't push.

The dinner conversation passed amiably enough. Remus answered some more of Ted and Andromeda's questions, and then talk turned to Quidditch, the unusually cool weather, and mutual friends; they did not discuss the coming war. Remus thought the evening reasonable well, except Andromeda started furtively glancing at him oddly.

They all retired to the parlor again after dinner. Tonks and Remus glance at each other, preparing to tell Tonks' parents that they were together and that Remus was a werewolf. Suddenly, Andromeda spoke. "Remus, you may think me rude for asking this, and you don't have to answer, but are you and Sirius…together?" Remus choked on the tea that he was drinking and started coughing violently. Sirius looked at Andromeda horrified.

"No, Mrs. Tonks, we're just old friends." Remus blushed, but his tone was level.

"Andy, how many times did you tell me to stop being such a womanizer?" Andromeda shrugged daintily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to presume, not that there would be anything wrong if you were. It just seems like you two are very close."

"We are close, Andy, but he's like my brother." Sirius said, trying to maintain his composure.

Ted intervened. "So, Remus, are you seeing anyone?" He was still wearing a knowing smile.

"Yes, I am." He smiled. "I'm very lucky to have her in my life."

Andromeda seemed interested. "Is she anyone we might know?"

Remus was sorely tempted to laugh the irony of her question. "Yes, I believe you know her quite well."

"What's her name?"

"It's me," Tonks replied.

Andromeda looked confused. "Mi? What kind of name is Mi?" Tonks gaped at her. She didn't know if her mother was just playing dumb or if she really couldn't imagine that she would date a man like Remus.

"I mean, I'm Remus' girlfriend." Remus was now very flushed, while Ted looked self-satisfied.

"You're joking." Andromeda sputtered.

"No, I'm very serious." Andromeda glared at Remus as if seeing him for the first time.

Sirius tried to lighten the mood. "No, _I_ am Sirius." His bad pun fell on deaf ears.

Andromeda addressed Remus, "You're too old for her. You can't possibly take good care of her; you can't even keep a job." Remus winced at her words.

Ted tried to calm her. "Now, Andy, be fair. He seems like a nice bloke. Let them say their piece." Tonks looked at her father gratefully, but her mother shook her head emphatically. "I figured you were her boyfriend when you were sitting at her hospital bed. It's nice to finally meet the man she talks about so much." Tonks blushed, but she smiled at Remus.

Before Andromeda had a chance to interrupt, Remus said, "And I should add that I'm a werewolf. That's why I can't keep a job." Andromeda seemed utterly horrified, but Ted simply regarded him thoughtfully.

"Tell me that you didn't know!"

"I did know, mother. And I don't care. I love Remus." Andromeda started coughing.

"And I love Nymphadora. I would never hurt her. She's never anywhere nearby when I'm transformed, and I do take the wolfsbane potion." Remus and Tonks were going to continue defending themselves, but Andromeda cut them off.

She turned to Tonks. "You really are serious? You love him despite everything?"

"Of course, mother. I wouldn't say that I love someone on a whim. Remus and I have been together for six and a half months, and that's not going to change if I have anything to say about it."

Andromeda regarded Remus again, with a little less venom in her stare. "Well, I suppose we'll have to get to know him better, then." Remus relaxed slightly as it no longer seemed inevitable that Andromeda would hex him. All of them talked for another hour and the atmosphere became gradually more comfortable.

The evening was not a great success, but it could have gone much worse. Sirius, Tonks, and Remus left with the promise to return, with any luck, in the near future.

A/N: If any of you are offended about the scene in which Andromeda thinks that Remus and Sirius are gay, I'd like to say a few words. I have no problem with gay relationships, but I'm not a personal fan of Remus/Sirius ship. I just thought that Andromeda would be curious as to why Tonks and Sirius brought Remus to dinner and that she would be searching in her head for a reason.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

July arrived relatively uneventfully. Remus and Tonks, along with Sirius, went to her parents' house for dinner again, and her mother was gradually coming to accept Remus. The Weasleys arrived and filled Grimmauld Place with happy noise, although they were not as unrestrained as the previous summer. Order meetings were more frequent, and they were all trying to formulate a battle plan. Fred and George, the newest members, were particularly enthusiastic about their assignments.

A few weeks into the month Dumbledore, who was always away on his mysterious mission recently, attended a meeting. He asked to speak with Remus afterward.

"Good evening, Remus. How have you been faring?"

"I've been well. And you?"

"I've been busy, of course. Now, Remus, I am fairly certain that you know why I asked to speak with you." Remus nodded; he had a good idea of what Dumbledore was going to ask him. "I'm asking you to go underground with Greyback's pack. I'll understand if you say no, but the information that you could gain would be immensely valuable."

Remus had already decided. He hadn't done reconnaissance on the pack for months just so he could turn down this assignment. "I'll do it."

Dumbledore considered him pensively. "You don't have to answer me right away. I know that you might want to discuss this decision." Dumbledore smiled for the first time that evening, eyes twinkling. He knew that he meant him to discuss it with Tonks, but Remus knew that he would not be swayed.

"I'm certain, Albus. I have no choice; I'm the only one who can undertake this assignment."

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Very well. I think you should leave in a few weeks." They stood up and left the room. Dumbledore left shortly.

Remus led Tonks up to the library to tell her about his mission. "What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" As he observed her face, gathering every detail from her dark eyes to her red lips, he couldn't imagine telling her.

He had no choice, though. "Well, do you know those missions that I've been taking periodically?" She nodded. "I've been doing reconnaissance on Greyback's pack."

Tonks looked horrified. "I had no idea. That sounds really dangerous."

"Well, now I'm going underground to live with them." Tonks just blinked. "I'm leaving in a few weeks."

She finally found her voice. "You can't do that! It's a suicide mission. He won't think any less of you if you say no."

"I have to, Tonks. I'm the only one in the Order who can."

"There's so much else you can do to help the Order, though." Her voice was rising.

"The werewolves would be powerful allies and tools of intimidation for Voldemort. If I could convince even a few of them not to join him, then I could help a lot of people."

"It doesn't matter. If they find out, they'll rip you apart."

"I already agreed to go. I'm sorry, but there's no other way." He moved to touch her cheek, but she pulled away and started pacing.

"Tell him you've changed your mind. What if you just keep spying from outside the pack?" Tonks sensed that this wouldn't be a viable solution, but she had to try.

Remus shook his head sadly. "I've gotten all the information that I could from outside the pack."

Tonks, who rarely cried, had tears flowing down her face. "What about me?" She almost shouted. "Don't you care about me at all?" She knew he did, and she knew that she was being childish and unreasonable. But, at the moment, Tonks didn't care.

Remus held her and pulled her back to the couch. He whispered soothing words in her ear until she calmed down. "I love you, Nymphadora, but I have to do this."

She nodded. "I know. I just had to try and convince you otherwise. I don't know what I would do if you were killed."

Remus thought for a moment. "I once read in a book a line that I thought was insightful, but I didn't understand it's full meaning until now. It said that infatuation is gazing at each other while true love is gazing into the future together. If we are ever to have any sort of life together, than I need to do anything that could help the Order win."

"That is a beautiful sentiment. I understand. I'm sorry that I was immature and tried to make you feel guilty."

"It's alright. We just have to enjoy the time that we have left together." They continued sitting curled up on the sofa, just absorbing each other's presence. They fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

8888888888888888888

The next day Tonks was sitting in Ginny and Hermione's room, braiding Ginny's hair. "You seem a bit sad today, Tonks. What's the matter?" Hermione asked with an air of concern.

"Oh, you know, I'm just worried about the war."

"That's not the whole truth, is it? Everyone's worried about the war."

Tonks sighed. She knew she couldn't evade Hermione's perception. "No, it's not. I'm worried the ones I love getting hurt, or worse."

"Do you mean you're worried about your boyfriend?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, not only him, but him especially."

"Everyone in the Order still refuses to tell us who it is." Ginny huffed. The teenagers had been trying to find out since they got to Grimmauld.

"Honestly, I don't know why they on insist on making such a big deal of it." Remus and Tonks had agreed that there was no reason that the kids shouldn't know that they were dating.

Ginny and Hermione both looked excited. Ginny asked, "Could we guess?"

Tonks sighed. "I don't see why not."

Ginny asked, "Is it Bill?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a homewrecker, Ginny! You know very well that Bill is seeing Fleur."

"I could always hope. You'd make a much better sister-in-law than Phlegm."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Is it Charlie?"

Tonks laughed. "No, Charlie and I used to date a long time ago, but it didn't work out."

"Kingsley?" Tonks shook her head.

Both Hermione and Ginny thought for a few moments, obviously racking their brains for other male Order members. "It's not Professor Snape, is it?" Hermione inquired tentatively.

"No," she replied with disgust. The girls thought for another minute.

"Realistically," Ginny hesitated. "That would only leave Professor Lupin."

Tonks beamed and nodded. The girls looked surprised, but soon comprehension dawned on their faces. "How long?" Ginny asked.

"Seven and a half months." Tonks replied. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about boys. It may have been childish, but it provided the release that Tonks needed after learning of Remus' mission the previous night. By dinnertime all the kids knew that she and Remus were dating, but they didn't tease them as much as Tonks had expected.

888888888888888888888

Remus did not sleep well that night. He ended up pacing the kitchen for most of the early morning. Around seven Sirius joined him. "You're going to wear a hole in my floor, mate."

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"About my mission…and Nymphadora."

"What about Tonks?" Sirius did not like direction this conversation was headed. He could just imagine Remus coming up with all the ways in which he could be a noble prat.

Remus wore a pained expression. "I think I should end our relationship."

Sirius expected this. "Why in Merlin's name would you do a thing like that?"

"So that she could be safe. If Greyback ever found out that I was still seeing a witch, he would kill her, slowly and painfully."

"He won't find out. It's not like Tonks is going to go to the hideout and visit you."

"It doesn't matter. They have other ways of discovering these things. Besides, I don't even know why she's stayed with me this long. I'm-"

"Don't even start, Moony. I won't let you start using your self-deprecating too poor-too dangerous crap. You used the same reasons for not dating when we were in Hogwarts."

"The stakes are higher now. I could never forgive myself if she were hurt because of me."

"She will be hurt if you break up with her for no good reason. She loves you, and she wants to be with you. For once, let that be enough."

"But I-"

Sirius would not let him win. "Think of it this way. Would you care if Tonks were thirteen years older than you, poor, and a werewolf?"

Remus shook his head. "Of course not. I love her." Remus groaned as he recognized his mistake.

"Ha! My point exactly. She has made it very clear that she doesn't care either. I don't think she will change her mind anytime soon."

Remus recognized that Sirius was right. He still had doubts in the back of his mind, but he wouldn't let them ruin his love with Tonks.

8888888888888888

A few weeks later Remus was ready to leave. There weren't many preparations to make because he would only bring the clothes on his back and his wand hidden away for emergencies. He bade goodbye to all the Weasleys, and Molly fussed over him. Sirius clapped him on the back and wished him luck. He saved the hardest farewell for last.

Tonks led him up to the library. "I'm not going to say goodbye because I'll see you again." She stroked his face.

"I hope so. I'll miss you."

"Remember us. Remember the times we've spent together. Use those memories whenever you need reassurance that _you are not like them_. You are a human, not a beast. A beast could never have a love like the one we share." He would remember those words and they were often a light to him in dark places, when all other lights had gone out.

"I will. I love you, Nymphadora, and those words could never truly express how I feel."

"I love you, Remus." Then they kissed. It was the most bittersweet kiss that Tonks and Remus had ever experienced. They poured all their love, longing, passion, fear, need, and hope into it. They were both crying as Remus finally pulled away, and they leaned their foreheads together. Tonks planted a final kiss on Remus' forehead and they descended the stairs. Remus caught her as she tripped, and she was filled with dread that it might be the last time that he ever saved her from hitting the floor.

Remus waved at them all one last time and departed for life in his own living hell.

A/N: Did anyone catch the LOTR reference?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tonks' hair had faded to a shade half way between pink and brown. Of course, there were times when she was happy, but worry for Remus always occupied the back of her mind. The nighttime was the worst. Most of her dreams were filled with Remus' living in the squalor of the pack or, if she was particularly upset, with Greyback's discovery that Remus was a spy.

Tonks usually went to Grimmauld Place for dinner and spent most of her free time there because the full house cheered her. One evening she was sitting with Molly after everyone else had gone to bed.

"How are you, dear?" Molly asked.

"I'm okay, Molly, not great, but okay." She knew Molly was just concerned for her wellbeing, but she simply wanted to stay as optimistic as possible.

"Have you heard from Remus at all?"

"No, he can barely get away to send Dumbledore a message once every few days. He has the lowest rank in the pack, and I'm sure they're suspicious of him because of how he's been living with regular witches and wizards and his supposed former closeness to Dumbledore." Tonks sighed. "I try to live by the mantra that no news is good news. If we haven't heard anything extraordinary, then I'm trying to convince myself that the mission is going as well as can be expected." She smiled weakly as if to reassure herself.

Molly nodded uncertainly. Suddenly, the portrait started screaming. Tonks ran to close the curtain. She found Harry and Dumbledore in the entryway. She was glad that she had a chore to do because she didn't want to look at Dumbledore. If she were completely honest with herself, Tonks would say that she blamed Dumbledore for Remus' mission. She knew that was irrational and that Dumbledore didn't want him to be there as much as she did, but he had to do what was right for the Order. However, every time she looked at him, Tonks felt her anger rise a little.

"Good evening, Miss Tonks."

"Hey, Tonks."

"Wotcher, Harry, Dumbledore."

Molly came bustling in and fussed over Harry as usual. She dragged him into the kitchen where Sirius was no doubt waiting to greet him.

Dumbledore stopped her for a minute and said, "I received a message from Remus today. He said that he is not making any progress yet, but that he is a little more accepted every day. He also expressed his hope that you are well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her slightly and her heart felt a little lighter.

8888888888888888888888888888

On September 1, Tonks rode the Hogwarts express for the first time in six years. She was patrolling the aisles on her way to start duty in Hogsmeade. When the train stopped, she heard soft noises coming from one of the compartments. She walked inside and didn't see anything, but she knew that something was there. She rooted around and eventually rubbed her hand over a lump on one of the trunk racks. She pulled an invisibility cloak off Harry Potter.

"Harry, what happened?!" Blood covered his face, and it looked like his nose was broken. "Episkey."

"I ran into Malfoy and some of his friends."

"Come on. I'll take you up to the castle." She sent a patronus to ask someone to let her in.

"Is your patronus different than it used to be?" It was a large dog-like form, with a tufted tail.

"Um, yeah."

"I didn't realize that patronuses could change."

"It's rare, but it happens occasionally." She realized that her concern for and love of Remus must have caused the transformation.

When they reached the gate, Snape was standing there sneering. "Of course, Potter could never just come in with the other students; he has to be _special_." Tonks glared at him. "And, Nymphadora, I think you should have stuck with your old patronus; your new one looks weak." Tonks wanted to tell him off, but she knew it wasn't worth it.

"Have a good term, Harry." She didn't bother saying goodbye to Snape.

She entered her new room at the Three Broomsticks, and then went down for some dinner. She sat with the other Aurors who were stationed in Hogsmeade. She despised Dawlish, who was in charge of everyone, but the others were nice enough.

8888888888888888

The first few weeks of her Hogsmeade duty were uneventful. She spent most of her days patrolling the school grounds. She spent her nights going to Order meetings or patrolling the village.

One day, about a month after Remus left, Dumbledore got word that Remus would be able to attend the next meeting. Greyback finally gave him enough trust to go out alone for an evening. Tonks was filled with anticipation, but she was also worried about his state.

The day arrived and Tonks was pacing in front of the front door while everyone else gathered in the kitchen for the meeting. Finally, the door opened and Remus stepped in. Tonks ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before she even had a chance to look at him. He returned her embrace with equal, if not greater, fervor. They kissed and Tonks wished that he never had to leave. When they broke apart, Tonks examined him. He was haggard and his skin had a grayish tinge to it, but he didn't look that worse for wear.

They went into the kitchen for the meeting. Everyone greeted Remus warmly, except Snape, who shot him a death glare. He never received a similar reception, despite the fact that his spy work was arguably as dangerous as Remus'. Dumbledore called the meeting to order, and they went through the agenda.

Remus spoke last. He reported the size and composition of the pack. He said that he still hadn't really made any inroads into opinions on the war, but that there were a few younger members who might be persuaded. There was also a new member; therefore, Remus did not have the lowest rank anymore. Overall, he thought that, if there were no major complications, he would be able to sway two or three werewolves from fighting for Voldemort within the next six months. Tonks didn't think that that made the mission worthwhile, but she supposed that she couldn't blame the pack for being so angry about the constant prejudice and hardships, especially Umbridge's new legislation.

After the meeting, everyone was talking and having nightcaps. Eventually, Remus and Tonks managed to be alone.

"How have you been, really?" Tonks asked concernedly.

Remus sighed. "Miserable. But nothing has gone terribly wrong so far. I knew that this assignment would be hell, but I have tried to keep your parting words to me in mind." Tonks smiled weakly. "How have you been?"

"Bored…and worried. Nothing very eventful has happened in Hogsmeade, and I suppose I should be grateful for that, but it makes it difficult to be stuck there. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find that the _Daily Prophet_ has reported that you've been mauled by Greyback's pack." She finished a little guiltily. She didn't want to add to his burdens by making him worried about her worrying for him.

Remus stroked her cheek and then took her hand and kissed each of her fingertips and the pulse point at her wrist. "I was worried about you, also. I know the Dementors are loose."

Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck. "They haven't attacked too much yet," she whispered. She pulled back a little to look at him, but gradually their lips met.

Their kisses spoke of a desire to drown in each other's presence and forget about the war and the cruel world. Eventually, Remus pulled away slightly and embraced Tonks more tightly. He never wanted to let her go, but he had to return to the pack. "I'm sorry," he sighed into her ear. "I have to go."

She released him reluctantly. "I know. Be careful."

"You be careful, too." He kissed her fiercely one more time, aware that it could be his last. They did their best to smile at each other, and then Remus went downstairs to say goodbye to the others. Tonks didn't follow him because she didn't feel like wearing mask of cheerfulness and she was in no mood to see everyone's pitying faces.

Awhile later Sirius entered the library. "Hey, Tonks."

"Wotcher. Did everybody leave?" Sirius nodded.

He wore an odd expression. "I miss him, too, you know." She nodded. "Care for a game of chess?"

Tonks didn't know that she had it in her to smile genuinely, but she was touched by her cousin's obvious concern. She defeated him easily, and she didn't ask if it was part of his plan to cheer her up. When she returned to the Three Broomsticks late that night, she was happier than she had been in a month.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I have almost 5,000 hits! Keep in mind that I don't have HBP with me for reference, so the details may be off. I hope you enjoy the latest installment.

**Chapter 12**

The November morning dawned gray and cold, and Nymphadora Tonks was not happy. Dementor attacks had become more frequent over the past month. Most of her duty was still boring, patrolling the Hogwarts grounds where nothing seemed to happen. And, to top it all off, she was going to dinner at her parents' and was dreading the interrogation.

She arrived that evening and her mother was opening the door before she even rang the bell. "Good evening, Nymphadora."

As she entered, Tonks said, "Honestly, mum, you should really ask the security question before you let me in."

Andromeda just looked smug. "I knew the real you would be sure to tell me that."

Just then Ted entered. "Hey, Dora, how's Hogsmeade?"

"It's the same." Dinner was already ready, so they went into the dining room. "Tell me about your lives these days." Tonks was eager to keep the subject away from herself.

"Same old, same old." Her mother grinned wickedly; she was obviously onto Tonks' game. "We want to hear more about your life. How's Remus?" Tonks had been waiting for that question.

"He's rather busy all the time. And, really, my life right now is boring, except for the parts that I shouldn't tell you." She remembered a particularly vicious Dementor attack and a mission for the Order in which she was almost ambushed by five Death Eaters.

"Still, you should bring him around some time. We haven't seen him in a few months," said Ted. Tonks just made a noncommittal sound. She had avoided mentioning the dangerous and long-term nature of Remus' mission because she was sure her mother would try to convince her to break up with him and find someone more "suitable." Andromeda had become friendlier toward Remus, but Tonks knew that she still harbored the hope that she would realize she didn't love him anymore.

"Well, you know, Nymphadora, if you're having relationship problems, my old friend, Mrs. Poole, has a very charming son who works-"

Tonks cut her off. "It's not like that, mother. He's just busy."

Ted wisely changed the subject because he knew their conversation could become a full-scale row. "So, how about those Canons?" Tonks smiled at her father's lack of subtlety, and Andromeda just rolled her eyes. The rest of evening passed amiably.

Truthfully, Tonks appreciated the fact that she had dinner with her parents that night. It was the full moon, and worrying for Remus was always worst on those nights, seeing as he had to transform without wolfsbane. She still didn't sleep when she returned to her room, but at least she was distracted for a while. She just watched the sky and tried to convey to Remus that she was thinking about him.

88888888888888888888

The next week Remus was able to attend another Order meeting. He looked much worse than he had at the end of September. He was terribly thin; his robes were hanging off him. He also bore fresh scars on his face and hands.

"Remus!" Tonks exclaimed. "What happened?" She clutched his hands.

"Nothing." She simply stared at him in disbelief. "One of Greyback's close followers didn't like some of the things I've been saying, so he decided to put me in my place. I'm still the third lowest member of the pack."

"Is your cover threatened?" She felt guilty, but part of her wished that it were, so that he could come home. She didn't like how he identified himself as a member of the pack.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. He wasn't asking any suspicious questions; he just roughed me up a little bit." Tonks fought back tears; if this was roughing him up "a little bit," she hated to consider what they would do if Remus continued to annoy them. He clearly did not want to discuss the pack anymore because he cupped her face and kissed her softly on the lips. Her hair was briefly restored to its vivid bubblegum hue. They didn't want to pull apart, but the meeting was about to start.

Again, they went through all other business before it was Remus' turn to speak. He reported that he had started to make some progress with a few of the younger members of the pack. Apparently, there were several teenagers who were bitten by Greyback himself and were subsequently abandoned by their parents; these were the most reluctant to turn others into werewolves. Remus also mentioned that the more senior members had started to notice his urgings of nonviolence and were put out by them, but he didn't think that there was too much cause for concern yet. Throughout his speech, Tonks and Sirius were both worried about his constant use of the word "we."

When the meeting ended, first Dumbledore and then Sirius asked to talk to Remus alone, and he looked grimmer after each conversation. Then, the remaining Order members implored him to have a drink or two. It was almost midnight before Tonks could talk to him alone to comfort him and reassure him of his humanity. They both sat on the sofa in the library, and he wearily rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Tonks ran her fingers through his hair.

"What did Sirius and Dumbledore want?"

Remus grimaced and sighed. He did not want to tell her that Sirius told him to ask Dumbledore to call off the mission. And he certainly did not want to divulge that Dumbledore said that Remus could come back if he just returned to the pack long enough to offer the almost-converts asylum with the Order, should they ever want it. "They just wanted to talk about my mission a little more." He felt guilty about his half truth, and Tonks looked like she didn't quite believe him, but they had too little time together to talk about the werewolves.

Then, Remus and Tonks both began to speak at the same time. Remus let Tonks go first. "Listen, Remus, I know you're with the pack twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, but you need to remember what I told you when you first left."

"I've tried, Nymphadora, but it has become more difficult as time has gone by. Sometimes I feel like I am becoming like them." Tonks was surprised by the uncharacteristic bitterness in his tone; her fears of this mission's breaking him down were coming true.

She took a deep breath. "Remus, I love you, and I know you. _You are not like them_; in fact, I would bet that, deep down, most of Greyback's pack is not like him. No one like them could make me feel the way you make me feel. When I'm with you, I feel safe, warm, and loved at the same time, but I also feel like an equal partner, worthy and powerful. You are the first boyfriend that I've had who has never asked me to change for them. We understand each other at the deepest level possible, and I am positive that there is not one cruel or malicious fiber in your being." Tonks was slightly breathless after her impassioned speech.

Remus just stared at her. "Why?"

"'Why?!' Do you really have to ask after all this time, after what I just told you?" She was hurt by his seeming lack of trust. "I'll go through it all again if you really want me to, but-"

Remus cut her off. "Wait. That's not what I meant. It's just…a part of me has always thought that you would eventually see that you are far too good for me and end our relationship." He raised a hand as Tonks began to protest. "You are everything I am not. You are vitality and vibrancy and innovation and wit. You've made me feel more alive than I have in twenty years. You make me forget the moon and all the losses I've suffered. You make me want to act like a lovesick teenager, teasing you just to make you laugh or spouting ridiculous sentimental sonnets. I can't imagine my life without you, and I recognize that we have this deep unbreakable connection. I just want you to have the best, everything you could ever desire." Tonks felt Remus' hands' trembling with the emotion of his words.

"If we both survive this war, which I admit does not seem so likely sometimes, and we can be together, then I will have most of what I could ever desire. If we're together and our friends and family are safe and I can continue to be an Auror and fight the remaining dark wizards, then I will be completely satisfied." She spoke earnestly, trying to reassure him that she was completely serious.

"I agree with you." She knew that he meant it, and she saw his doubts and insecurities retreat to the corners of his mind. They allowed themselves a few minutes of peace before Remus had to return to his terrible half-life.

After they had sat quietly for a little while, Remus kissed Tonks fervently to show her that he really believed her and accepted that they could have a future together. She deepened the kiss further to demonstrate all her love and anxiety and hope. When they finally broke apart, they looked at the clock, and it was two o'clock in the morning. Remus dragged himself off the couch and pulled Tonks with him into a tight embrace. They willed time to freeze just this once, but it did not happen. They walked downstairs, Remus catching her when she predictably tripped.

Sirius was still awake. He looked at his old friend darkly for a minute, but then he hugged him and wished him luck. He then went to bed, giving the couple a final moment alone. They kissed and held each other lingeringly, but Remus could not halt his return any longer. He raised a hand in farewell and disapparated.

Tonks' dreams that night were filled with a small flat, in which a small boy with blue hair was chasing a girl with a sandy-colored mane and brilliant amber eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't have HBP with me for reference. I seem to remember that there was a werewolf attack some time in December and that was the reason that Tonks was running to Dumbledore's office. However, if there was not, there is in my story. And she found Dumbledore; he was not away. I now have over 5000 hits! Thanks to everyone for reading. Please review if you have a moment.

**Chapter 13**

On December 1 Tonks was depressed. It was the one-year anniversary of her and Remus' first kiss. They had agreed a long time ago, before he was assigned his mission with the werewolves, that they would always celebrate on that day. However, Remus could not be with her. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she missed him more acutely on that day because of the circumstances. The other Aurors even noticed her mood.

That evening Tonks had dinner with Sirius instead. They had a fairly amusing evening of Exploding Snap, wizard's chess, and gobstones. Afterward, neither of them felt like sleep. They reminisced about their respective Hogwarts days and explored their hopes for the future. Tonks didn't return to Hogsmeade until it was time for her morning shift, but she knew that she was more relaxed and cheerful than she would have been if she had tried to sleep.

888888888888888888888

One morning in December Tonks looked at the front of the _Daily Prophet _in horror. Some children had been attacked by Greyback's pack the previous night, during a full moon. All she could think of was the fact that Remus would be destroyed if he were involved. She had an early morning patrol duty, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. Her mind kept playing images of Remus either hunched over, devastated that he had bitten a child or being attacked for refusing to participate. She waited for her break to talk with the only person who might have reliable information.

Tonks stood in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "Acid Pops." It didn't move. "Chocolate frogs." The door still didn't open. "Lemon drops." She finally guessed the correct password and went up the steps to knock on the headmaster's door.

"Come in." She walked in. "Ah, hello, Miss Tonks."

"Wotcher."

"What can I do for you?" He peered at her over his half-moon spectacles. Her normally vibrant pink hair was half way between bubblegum and mousy brown.

"Well, I'm on my break from patrolling and I was just wondering if you've, uh, heard from any Order members recently." Tonks was rather flustered and nervous. Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down.

"I presume that you are asking whether I have heard from Remus regarding the attack." Tonks blushed slightly and nodded.

"He owled me this morning. He wrote that he convinced them only to bite the boys, instead of killing them and that he was not involved." He looked at her kindly.

She sighed a little with relief. "That's good, I mean, it's not, but it's certainly better than death. And I know it would kill him inside if he were ever forced to bite someone to keep his cover." She paused, and Dumbledore seemed to know that she had more to say. "Which is why," she didn't know quite how to say what she wanted, and she knew that it wasn't really her place. "Which is why I think that you should ask him to end the mission. You're the only one he would listen to." She couldn't meet his eyes.

Dumbledore sighed with a slightly pained expression; he realized that Remus must not have told her of his offer in November. "I would, if there were any other way. However, unfortunately, Remus is the only one who can obtain the very helpful information that he has already given us."

"He could do a lot for the Order even if he weren't with Greyback's pack. Or he could go back to just doing reconnaissance."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at her. "Undoubtedly, there is much else that Remus could do, but he accepted this mission voluntarily. It's too late for him to turn back now."

Tonks knew she was grasping at straws, but she had to try. "Isn't his position already compromised, considering how he has preached against violence multiple times? Maybe they already distrust his loyalty to them."

He sighed again. "Remus has not reported that he feels any increased danger or suspicion, or else I would have asked him to return." Tonks nodded. She felt that Dumbledore must think her a selfish child for wanting Remus home when his mission was so beneficial to the Order. "I am sorry, Miss Tonks. I wish the circumstances were different," he spoke sincerely.

"I understand. I'm sorry for even suggesting it. I just thought that…in light of recent events, I had to try." She dared to look up and found that Dumbledore was still smiling gently at her, not with pity but with something like empathy.

"You have no need to feel ashamed. It is only natural to desire to protect the ones for whom we care." At this, Dumbledore smiled more brightly, and Tonks blushed fiercely. He paused and then said, "Do you know, Miss Tonks, that you and Remus share something in common?" She shook her head; she had no idea what he meant. "The Sorting Hat had quite a lot of trouble sorting each of you. You both possess a good measure of Ravenclaw intelligence, Hufflepuff loyalty and work ethic, and Gryffindor courage, along with, dare I say, a certain mischievous streak." His eyes were twinkling, and Tonks smiled the first genuine smile since she had found out about the attack in the morning.

Tonks glanced at her watch; she realized that she had to be back on duty. "Well, thank you for your time, Dumbledore."

"Anytime, Miss Tonks."

As she was leaving, she had a final thought. "Oh, and do you think you could do me a favor and not tell Remus that I came by and asked you to end the mission."

He smiled. "Of course." Tonks had not gotten the result that she wanted, but she still felt cheered by the headmaster's words.

88888888888888888888

The week before Christmas came more quickly than she expected it to. She had been going to Grimmauld Place almost every night to help Sirius decorate and simply to pass the time with him. She knew that he was depressed because he was alone there, without Remus' company or even Kreacher to torture, so they provided much needed companionship for each other. However, they both grew happier as Christmas approached because Harry and the Weasleys would be coming for the holidays, and the time was not marred with an attack like Arthur's the previous year. Tonks was particularly excited because Remus was allowed to spend three and half days away from the pack.

When December 23 arrived, Tonks could not sit still. She tried to help Molly, but, after breaking her third platter, she was banished from the kitchen. She tried reading, but she would only manage to read the same line twenty times. She finally gave up and took to pacing in front of the entryway.

At last, Remus came in and shook off some snow that had accumulated on him. He looked absolutely haggard and his skin had a grayish tinge to it, but his face lit up when he saw Tonks. They found that they could not move from under the doorway because Sirius had put up some of his famous mistletoe. Tonks had no objections to kissing Remus there. However, Molly came in and broke them up in order to fuss over Remus and offer him various casseroles and baked goods. Remus allowed himself to be led into the warm kitchen, and Tonks had to laugh at Molly's enthusiasm and Remus' grimace at all the attention.

That evening, after most of the residents of Grimmauld Place had gone to bed stuffed with copious amounts of Molly's cooking, Remus and Sirius were playing chess in the library while Tonks was content to lie on the sofa and watch them. She particularly enjoyed admiring the grace of Remus' fingers and the way his countenance lightened considerably under the influence of Sirius' good-natured taunting. When Sirius won the game, he left them alone in their favorite room in the old house, where they had largely gotten to know each and had their first kiss and fallen in love.

Remus joined her on the couch, and Tonks was elated that he didn't have to return to the pack that night. He was obviously exhausted, but he exhibited complete contentment as he settled down with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, brushing his lips gently against hers and trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Then, he returned to kissing her lips. After a while they stopped and Tonks burrowed her head in the crook of Remus' neck. They simply enjoyed being close to each other, and they fell into the best night sleep that either of them had experienced in months.

888888888888888888888888

On Christmas Eve Tonks woke up to Remus kissing her face and decided that this way of waking was far preferable to an alarm clock.

"Good morning, Nymphadora."

"Wotcher, Remus." They gradually stood up and made their way down to the kitchen. Most people were already congregated around the table, and breakfast was a noisy and joyous affair. When they had finished eating, Remus made some excuse about having to take care of some important business, saying that he would return in a few hours.

Tonks was waiting for him when he got back. He kissed her quickly, but he said that he needed to talk to Sirius for a minute. Tonks was curious about his behavior that morning, but she didn't want to press.

Upstairs Remus found Sirius in Buckbeak's room. "Sirius, I need to ask you a favor."

Sirius was slightly worried about his friend's tone, but he asked evenly, "What do you need?" He noticed that Remus was playing with something in his pocket.

Remus pulled out a small velvet box. "I need you to keep this safe for me." He opened it and showed Sirius a ring with an opal flanked by two small pink stones.

Sirius' eyes widened and his face lit up. "Are you going to propose?"

Remus smiled slightly. "Not now. I just saw it and thought it was perfect. I wouldn't want to propose to her when there's so much danger in my life. I just want you to hold onto it while I'm away; I obviously can't keep it with me."

Sirius maintained his broad smile. "I never thought that I'd see the day that Moony was ready to propose, and to my cousin, no less." Remus' grin broadened, but Sirius became more contemplative. "You deserve that happiness; you both do. I hope you're able to do it soon."

Remus nodded. "I hope so, too." He handed the box to Sirius, who promptly put it in his pocket in order to hide it later. They then went down to join the others. Remus played chess with Ron, who beat him soundly, but Remus was not paying full attention. Sirius talked animatedly with Harry. Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and Hermione simply relaxed and listened to the wireless.

Later, after an enormous feast was devoured by all and most had gone to bed, Remus found Tonks in the parlor, in which the Christmas tree had been set up. She was looking at the presents.

"You wouldn't want to spoil the fun for tomorrow morning, now would you?" She jumped, startled, and turned to look at him. "What would Moody say about your lack of constant vigilance?" His eyes were twinkling with amusement as she smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with a little curiosity. You can't tell me that you haven't wondered what you're getting."

"Sure, I have." He moved closer to her as she stood. "I simply have more patience than you do, Nymphadora." Remus whispered her name in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her and held her snugly to him.

Tonks smiled coyly at him. "I think patience is highly overrated." She kissed him thoroughly and lovingly.

888888888888888888888888

The next morning everyone was awake early to open their gifts. Tonks' sweater from Molly was magenta while Remus' was a complementary shade of deep burgundy. When Tonks opened Remus' present, she found that it was a photo album. The first picture was of the entire second Order; it was followed by various posed and candid shots of her, and her and various Order members. Her favorite was one of the many times that she and Remus had fallen asleep curled up on the library sofa; she guessed that Sirius must have taken it.

Remus was delighted and touched by the set of brightly colored Christmas tree ornamentsthat Tonks gave him. Especially the note that went with the package: _For when we have our own Christmas tree._ He felt thoroughly gratified that Tonks had also thought about the future, their future together.

Overall, they all had a lovely day, enjoying one another's company.

Boxing Day was also fun, but Tonks dreaded the next day. Much as it had been wonderful to have Remus around for the previous few days, it was just going to make his absence more difficult. That day they were never apart for more than a few minutes at a time, and they spent a suspicious amount of time walking under doorways on which Sirius had put his mistletoe.

However, December 27 dawned like every day before it had, and Remus and Tonks' brief interlude of respite amid their duties was forced to end.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

One benefit of Tonks' assignment in Hogsmeade was that she never had to encounter Barry Pruce. However, one day toward the end of January she had to go to the Ministry and hand in some reports. Sure enough, she ran into one of her least favorite people in the world.

"Long time, no see, _Nymphadora_." His blinding smile was practically giving her a headache.

"Never long enough, Pruce."

"You keep telling yourself that, Tonks." She glared at him. "You know, you never responded to my flowers that I left you when you were in St. Mungo's in June."

"Flowers?" she asked innocently. "Hmm. I never saw them." She grinned inwardly at the look on his face.

"I came to visit you, but there was the most irritating bloke sitting at your bedside. I didn't get the impression that he liked me very much."

"I can't imagine why." Tonks rolled her eyes. She smiled, though, as she remembered how angry Remus had become on her behalf.

He ignored her. "Speaking of irritating blokes, I've still never met your boyfriend, if you're still seeing him."

"I am, in fact. And you have no reason to meet him." He was still blocking her way to get to Kingsley's office when Dolores Umbridge arrived.

"Good afternoon, Auror Tonks," she purred in a sickly sweet voice that covered her venom. "I hope that all is well in Hogsmeade. I'm sure you like being close to Dumbledore."

Tonks wasn't sure how to respond. She knew that Umbridge had long suspected her and Kingsley of being involved in the Order. She also knew that, because the Ministry now recognized that Voldemort was back, she would not be persecuted for her membership. But she didn't want to give Umbridge another reason to dislike her. "Besides the occasional Dementor attack," she stressed those words ever so slightly, "everything is fine. And Hogsmeade has been nice with the snow." She finished, matching Umbridge's sweetness. She decided not to reply to her comment about Dumbledore.

"And I see you've taken full advantage the lack of a Ministry dress code." She glanced disgustedly at Tonks' brownish pink hair and the rainbow scarf that Remus had given her the previous Christmas. "Although, I must say, your hair is a _little_ better than it was last year." Tonks only just managed not to scowl. Umbridge simply smiled more broadly.

"Well, Madame Senior Undersecretary, I am under quite a lot of stress lately, what with Voldemort being back and all. It reduces my energy to morph." She knew that she made a bold, and probably unwise, move by saying You-Know-Who's name, but seeing Umbridge's fit of coughing was worth it.

Umbridge's smile faltered slightly. "Yes, well, just remember to be careful about the company you keep." She proceeded to waddle off.

"She's a delightful woman. She really knows the way things are supposed to work." Tonks just gaped at Pruce, who actually seemed serious. However, he shifted enough, so that she could get around him, and she didn't waste anymore thought on him.

"Wotcher, Auror Shacklebolt. I have some reports for you." They didn't like to show too much familiarity at the office.

He nodded in greeting. "Auror Tonks." She smiled and waved at him and left.

888888888888888888888888888

"Wotcher, Sirius." Tonks entered Grimmauld Place.

"I'm glad you managed to silence my dear old mum all by yourself." Tonks mock scowled at him and stuck out her tongue.

"How's your day going, cuz?" He grimaced. "The feeling's mutual."

"First, I opened a cupboard, only to be greeted by a boggart. Second, Buckbeak's been sick, and I've had to take care of him. Finally, I'm still trapped in this bloody house." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." She really did regret his captivity. "Your day definitely tops mine. I only had a run-in with Pruce and the Hag."

"Well, at least we can have bad days together." They moved into the kitchen to reheat some of Molly's leftovers.

"Thank Merlin for Molly." Tonks was grateful because neither she nor Sirius could cook, and she got tired of take away. Throughout dinner Tonks tried to cheer Sirius up, but he only ate dejectedly and took an occasional swig of firewhiskey.

"Fancy a game of chess?" She thought a little competition might brighten his mood, and it was their habit to play at least a game a week. He simply looked at her incredulously. She shrugged.

"I'm going up to check on Buckbeak." He left abruptly.

"I'll be in the library." Tonks went upstairs and picked up the well-worn copy of _Jane Eyre_. As was her wont, she sat down in Remus' preferred armchair and flipped to a random page.

That night she opened to page 158. She was captivated by one of Mr. Rochester's quotations. " 'I knew,' he continued, 'you would do me good in some way, at some time: I saw it in your eyes when I first beheld you: their expression and smile did not' (again he stopped)- 'did not' (he proceeded hastily) 'strike delight to my very inmost heart so for nothing. People talk of natural sympathies; I have heard of good genii: there are grains of truth in the wildest fable.'"

Tonks smiled to herself. While she would never say that she experienced love at first sight when she met Remus, she did realize very soon that they were kindred spirits. She had always valued their time together. At some point it seemed inevitable that their natural affinity would grow into something much deeper, as it had.

Awhile later she went up the next flight of stairs to say good night to Sirius. She found him passed out in Buckbeak's room. Sighing sadly, she levitated him down to his room. When she was back in her room at the Three Broomsticks, she was still thinking of ways to get Sirius out of his depression.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was now February. It had been the longest time that Remus had continuously been away. Tonks hadn't seen him since Christmas, and she was, more than ever, constantly worried about him. Her parents were growing continually more suspicious about her failure to ever bring him around for dinner. News of werewolf attacks, even apart from the full moon, were increasing.

One evening, Tonks was sitting with Molly before an Order meeting.

"Tonks, dear, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm as well as can be expected, Molly." She smiled wanly.

"Are you sure? I have the perfect casserole recipe that I'm sure would do you world of good. You have been looking peaky."

Tonks laughed weakly. "No offense, Molly, but I don't think there's any food that could make me feel better." The Weasley matriarch understood her meaning.

"It must be hard." She patted Tonks' arm. "But he did make it sound at the last meeting like he had done almost all he could. Maybe he can come home soon."

"I hope so. I think this mission's hurting him more than he would ever admit. I see it in his eyes sometimes. It's like he's starting to believe that he doesn't deserve other people's happiness." She sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you do you your best to convince him otherwise." Molly smiled fondly at her, and Tonks blushed.

"Yes, I do try." Just then, Order members began arriving. That night would be a rare meeting that Dumbledore would be able to attend.

The meeting got underway about 8:30 and was half way through when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Suddenly, Remus walked in the door.

He smiled slightly as everyone stared at him. "I found half a bottle of whiskey and gave it to Greyback, so he said that I should have a night out," he said in explanation and shrugged. He slipped into the space between Tonks and Sirius. Tonks entwined her fingers with his, which seemed frozen, under the table. She was just happy that he was there, but he was a little reticent at her touch.

After the meeting ended with Remus' impromptu report, he immediately dragged Tonks to the library. He seemed very nervous.

They sat on the sofa. She moved to kiss him, but he pulled away slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Many things are wrong." She looked at him to elaborate. "I think…what I mean is…" She tried to hold his hand to reassure him that he could tell her anything, but, again, he rebuffed her. "I think we should break up." He spoke hurriedly, with a pained expression.

Tonks felt as if he had slapped her. "Why?"

"It's just too dangerous to continue." She began to protest, but she stopped when she saw the intensity of his gaze. "If Greyback ever found out, he would find you. He would tear you limb from limb. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"Remus, you've been underground for six months. He hasn't found out yet; there's no reason that he should discover us now."

Little did they know that Sirius was eavesdropping on them. He suspected that Remus would try this at one point. He silently applauded his cousin's reaction and the passion in her voice that would almost surely make his old friend see reason. If not, he was prepared to intervene.

"Look, they're growing more suspicious of me all the time. They might try to look into my past more deeply."

"Your breaking up with me would not erase the past year. If they found out that I have dated you in the past, they might still try to use it against you, even if we weren't seeing each other anymore." Remus grimaced at the thought.

"Okay, even if my being with the werewolves isn't a problem, I don't see why you've stayed with me as long as you have." She gaped at him; she was hurt that he trusted her feelings so little. "I have nothing to offer you. I'm old. I'm poor. And I could still hurt you." Sirius shook his head sadly at Remus' hang-ups. "You deserve someone young and whole, who can give you anything you desire."

"I thought we settled these reservations the last time we talked about our relationship. I love _you_. I don't want anyone else but _you_. Besides, Barry Pruce is 'young and whole," and rich. Do you think I should go out with someone like him?" she asked defiantly.

Remus frowned. "You know that's not what I meant. There are plenty of more suitable men who are not despicable, arrogant, hatred-inducing gits."

"It doesn't matter. If you want to break up with me because you don't love me anymore, then you'll just have to say it." She knew that this was not the case, but she was pretty angry now.

Remus stood and began pacing. "Of course, that's not the reason. I love you more than my life. That's precisely why I couldn't bear to see you hurt."

"Ending our relationship would hurt me far more than physical pain ever could." She stood also and cupped his face with her palms. He did not back away. "Do you realize that I've dreamt about our having children in the future?" She blushed as she realized that she may have said too much, but she looked at him steadily. Sirius had not thought that they were quite that serious, but thought that it was a good card to play because he knew that Remus had always wanted a family.

"Children?" Tonks nodded. "I can't say I've never dreamed about that. It's just…"

Reading his thoughts, Tonks said, "Being a parent anywhere, at any time is dangerous, Remus. It's never easy, but it's still worthwhile. Besides, I'm not thinking of having children _soon_, just sometime in the future, sometime in _our _future."

He smiled genuinely and draped his arms around her waist. "You really are a wonderful woman, Nymphadora." Sirius knew that Tonks had won her battle, so he slipped away to give them their privacy. "I just hope that I can live up to you and stop being a complete prat."

She smiled and her hair was bright pink again. "I think you'll manage." Her kiss left him in no doubt that he could somehow be what she wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry the recent chapters have been so short, but there's significant action in the next one. This chapter is utter fluff. It may be a while until the next update.

**Chapter 16**

April had been an unusually cool and damp month. It did nothing for Tonks' spirits as the number of Dementor attacks steadily grew and the world seemed closer everyday to total war.

After an Order meeting, at which both Dumbledore and Remus were present, one evening, Dumbledore asked to speak with Remus alone.

"Good evening, Remus. How are you tonight?" Remus was little more than skin and bone these days, and he had had fresh scars every time he returned to Grimmauld Place, but he was smiling and his eyes were untroubled.

"Tonight, I am quite well, Albus." He had been able to get away from the pack earlier than usual that evening and had more time to spend with Tonks.

"I'm glad." His eyes twinkled, and he seemed to know the reason for Remus' cheerfulness. "Now, at our last meeting you said that you were fairly confident that you had a few converts to our side."

He nodded. "I think that there are four who will fight for our side if given the opportunity. I offered them the Order's protection, and they seemed keen to take it should a battle commence. There's a fifth who might be persuaded, but he's older and has more loyalty to the core of the pack. I don't believe that I can sway any of the others."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "That's good news. Is there anything else to report?" Remus shook his head. Dumbledore drew a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans out of his robes. He took what looked to be a strawberry cheesecake one out of the bag. "The pink ones are my favorite. They always seem to be the safest, and the loveliest."

Remus blushed, sensing the double meaning behind his words, and Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. "I'm quite partial to pink myself."

"Undoubtedly, and with good reason." His eyes twinkled even more. "Well, if you have no more news, I dare say we should join the others."

Remus was a little surprised because Dumbledore rarely lingered after meetings. Because they were finished earlier than usual, someone had turned on the wireless. Molly and Arthur were dancing while Bill, Sirius, and Kingsley were taking turns twirling Tonks and Hestia Jones around the parlor. Moody was watching the proceedings with badly disguised amusement.

The song changed to a smooth upbeat number. Remus extended his hand to Tonks. "May I have this dance?"

She grinned cheekily at him. "Well, considering my other options," she gestured to where Moody and Mundungus were talking, "I suppose you'll have to do." He spun her around under his arm a few times and, as she came back in toward him, he had to admit that he was grateful that she took off her heavy boots. But, at that moment, he wouldn't have traded gliding, and sometimes stumbling, around the room with her for anything.

Even Dumbledore got caught up in the music, and he was dancing with Minerva McGonagall with a wistful and contemplative expression on his face. After several more songs, he departed and the way he lingered, simply smiling at them, suggested that he didn't think he would see them many more times.

After everyone had gone, besides Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, the three of them had a nightcap and talked for a while. Then, Sirius left them.

"Tonight was nice," said Tonks, lightly wrapping her arms around him as they sat on the couch.

He murmured, "Yes, quite." He took her hand in his and softly kissed her fingertips. She never got tired of that sweet simple gesture. He wanted to tell her that he would probably be able to come home soon, that could really be together again. However, he didn't want to get her hopes up, and he knew the last few months were the most dangerous; some of the more senior werewolves really were disgusted with his behavior.

"We may not have many more like it." He didn't like the melancholy turn in their conversation. "But Bill and Fleur's wedding should be fun."

"When is it?"

"August sometime. Molly's in a right tizz. She's still convinced that Fleur is only dating Bill for his looks, but she has been helping her plan it."

"I'm sure they'll grow to like each other more in time. These things usually work themselves out." He tangled his fingers in her hair and smiled as she sighed against him. "Although, I must say, I don't think your mother will ever really approve of me." It was a thought that had been bothering him for some time.

"She's coming around. My parents keep asking why I haven't brought you to dinner in such a long time." He looked at her doubtfully. "I didn't say she was thrilled, but, when this is all over, you and my parents will get to know each other better and she'll love you."

He decided to let the subject drop, and they simply enjoyed the little time that they had to spend together.

A/N: I love reviews; therefore, I feel I should continue in the grand tradition of R/T fics and start giving bribes. Everyone who reviews gets a dance with Remus : ).


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The first days of June were misty, but growing warmer. Tonks felt more cheerful than she had in several months because, at the previous Order meeting, Dumbledore had said that Remus sent him a message, saying that he felt confident that he had done all he could, and that he was going to call him home soon.

One day she was patrolling the grounds and she ran into him. She didn't usually see him outside his office and Grimmauld Place; he looked out of context. "Wotcher, Dumbledore."

"Good afternoon, Miss Tonks. It's a comparatively lovely day today." She nodded. "You will be patrolling the grounds again tonight, correct?"

"Yeah. Should I expect anything out of the ordinary?"

His smile faltered slightly. "I don't suppose so, but you never can tell." It was a commonly cryptic message. His grin brightened again. "Well, I'd better be off." He nodded in farewell, and she watched him stride off.

88888888888888888888

Later that night Tonks was patrolling the halls with Bill. She asked him, "So, how are the wedding plans coming?"

"Just fine. Honestly, I don't know the difference between ivory and eggshell table linens and asters and daisies, but Fleur's having a grand old time."

"That's great, but, personally, I think it sounds like such a bother, making all those minute decisions."

He grinned at her. "Well, will you have to be worrying about those sorts of decisions anytime soon?"

She blushed. "Er… I…I don't know." She shrugged for emphasis. She wanted to change the subject. "Um, do you think that we should patrol the grounds a little." He recognized her tactic, but he just nodded.

When they left the castle, they saw too unbelievable sights. First, Sirius was on the grounds, followed by Remus. Second, the Dark Mark was floating above the Astronomy Tower. None of them knew what to do, but, suddenly, Neville Longbottom ran out and told them that there were Death Eaters in the castle. Thankfully, he was too preoccupied to notice Sirius. The five of them ran back to the school.

Curses were flying everywhere. They were running back and forth, and it was difficult to tell who was who. She quickly got separated from Bill, Sirius, and Remus, but she didn't have time to be concerned because she was too busy fending off Killing Curses.

However, after about a half hour of fighting, she saw something that made her blood run cold. Remus was facing none other than Fenrir Greyback. Everyone was else in the room was keeping their distance and watching the pair warily. They were too close together for Tonks to get in a clear shot.

"Well, well, Lupin. I always thought there was something funny about you. It seemed odd that after all these years you would finally see sense." Tonks thanked Merlin that it wasn't the full moon, but Greyback looked like he could inflict enough damage with his sharp yellow teeth and his long dirty fingernails. "What can your precious friends offer you, surely nothing but poverty and prejudice?"

"They can give me far more than your kind ever could." Despite the direness of the situation, Tonks' heart thrilled that Remus _had _seen sense and was not classifying himself with Greyback's followers. "In fact, I pity you because I'm sure that you have never been graced with the love that I have been shown."

Greyback sneered. "No one loves you, Lupin." Tonks desperately wanted to shout that his statement was completely false, but she knew it was a horrible idea. "You're a _werewolf_. Besides, what good is love? Power is what makes the world go round."

"You're right. Power is the most important thing." Greyback actually seemed a little taken aback by his response. Tonks was confused, but she knew that he must have some greater point. "For soulless victimizers who can only feel worthy by controlling other people. However, I'll take love over power any day."

"Do you think you'll ever really have what normal people have, a wife, a family?" His voice was laced with scorn and incredulity.

"Yes. If I survive this war, then I think I will. That was always your greatest weakness, Greyback. You never had any faith in the goodness of people." Remus looked away from Greyback and saw Tonks; his face paled considerably. "You should go. Now." He was speaking to Greyback, but the message was clearly meant for her. She wasn't going to listen, but the look she briefly saw in his eyes was so pleading that she felt compelled to leave.

An hour later the battle was over. The Death Eaters who hadn't escaped were bound together and unconscious. Ministry officials were arriving to arrest them. Tonks was frantically searching for Sirius and Remus. When she did find Sirius, who was being interrogated by Dolores Umbridge, Remus was nowhere in sight. She sent her patronus off to Minerva to ask her to come and vouch for him.

"Auror Tonks! You will arrest this man."

"No, I won't. He's innocent. Minerva McGonagall will arrive soon and tell you the same thing." The smug look of triumph fell from her face.

"If you don't arrest him this instant, you'll be sacked and I'll find someone else to do it. Auror Shacklebolt!"

Kingsley was breathing heavily, clearly wounded, as he came up. "I won't arrest him either. Tonks is right."

Umbridge's face flared and she looked on the verge of letting loose a stream of profanity, but McGonagall arrived. "Dolores, this man is innocent." She handed her an envelope. "I have a letter from Dumbledore vouching for him. He's been helping in the fight against Voldemort for two years." Speaking of Dumbledore, Tonks wondered where he was.

Just then Rufus Scrimgeour arrived and took the parchment from Dolores. His brow furrowed as he read. "Well, come on then. We have more important things to do. Shacklebolt, Tonks, come with me. We have a lot of questions to ask." Tonks still needed to find Remus, but she couldn't disobey a direct from the Minister of Magic.

However, Sirius shouted as she left, "He's alright. He was headed toward the Hospital Wing." Relief washed over her as she interrogated suspect after suspect.

After another hour, they had gotten all the information that they could that night. Tonks ran to the Hospital Wing. When she saw Remus standing there, she flung her arms around his neck, and he embraced her tightly. She noticed that there were tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore is…is…dead." She couldn't believe his words. Dumbledore couldn't be dead; he was _Dumbledore_. "Sn-Snape killed him."

"But Dumbledore was always so sure about him. He even gave him the bloody Defense Against the Dark Arts post." Remus didn't have an answer for her; he simply held her closer. Then, she saw Bill. "What happened?"

"Greyback attacked him. Fortunately, it wasn't the full moon tonight. He won't be a full werewolf." Tonks watched as Fleur and Molly, who were having a row. She was proud of Fleur when she said that her feelings had not changed and that she would stay by Bill's side. Molly looked very surprised, but she obviously had a newfound respect for the young woman.

"It seems like he'll be alright, though." She smiled tentatively at Remus.

He grinned back. "I think he will be."

8888888888888888888888

Many things happened in the few days following Dumbledore's death. Sirius was cleared of all charges and was again a free man. The work on fixing Hogwarts began. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided that they would not complete their seventh year. People's swirling emotions threatened to overwhelm them.

The funeral was, of course, well attended. There were old students and colleagues, Ministry officials, and countless admirers. One of the mourners, who was experiencing some of the fiercest grief, was Remus Lupin. Tonks held his hand as he held back tears for the man who had trusted him enough to send him to school and give him a job when no one else would. Then, after the funeral, she gave him some time alone as he stood quietly by the white tomb.

Later that day Tonks, Remus, and Sirius wandered around the grounds and sat by the lake. In spite of the sad circumstances, Sirius was obviously enjoying his new freedom. Wanting to draw the conversation from depressing subjects, Tonks asked, "So, Sirius, what are you going to do now?"

He looked uncharacteristically thoughtful. "I'm certainly moving out of Grimmauld. I offered to go with Harry on his quest for Dumbledore, and he said he'd think about it. Who knows, maybe they'd let me start Auror training." Tonks almost laughed at the absurdity of the idea, but she decided it was best not to.

"What are you going to do with Grimmauld?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe we could still use it for Order headquarters."

"That would be good." Sirius looked as if he wanted to add something, but Remus' sharp glance stopped him. "I have to admit that there are quite a few wonderful memories in that house." He smiled at Tonks.

They continued talking about happier times until they left for the dinner they were having at the Burrow.

88888888888888888888

Several days later Tonks walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place to find Remus whispering something to Sirius. He promptly stopped when he saw Tonks. "You didn't set off the portrait." He looked oddly nervous.

She shook her head. "Nope. Probably the first time. So, what are you gents doing?"

"Oh, nothing." Remus' tone was smooth and even, but he could not hide the slight color that rose to his cheeks. "Er, Nymphadora, would you mind going up to the library for a few minutes?" She was puzzled by his request, but she acquiesced.

Remus came up about ten minutes later. Tonks didn't think she had seen him so anxious since he told her that he was going to live with Greyback's pack. "Hello."

"Wotcher."

"I thought we might read aloud for a while."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" He pulled out his old copy of _Jane Eyre_, which was worn because of Tonks' constant thumbing through it the previous year. "I thought we might read a part near the end." He sat in the arm chair, and Tonks sat in his lap, her legs dangling over the arm.

He began reading. At first his voice wobbled, but it soon grew more confident. " 'I am no better than the old lightning-struck chestnut-tree in Thornfield orchard,' he remarked ere long. 'And what right would that ruin have to bid a budding woodbine cover its decay with freshness?'"

Tonks did not like the tone of the opening passage but she continued, " 'You are no ruin, sir- no lightning-struck tree: you are green and vigorous. Plants will grow about your roots, whether you ask them or not, because they take delight in your bountiful shadow; and as they grow they will lean towards you, and wind round you, because your strength offers them so safe a prop.'" That was much better.

Remus smiled. " 'You speak of friends, Jane?' he asked."

" 'Yes, of friends,' I answered rather hesitatingly: for I knew I meant more than friends, but could not tell what other word to employ. He helped me."

Remus paused and took a deep breath. " 'Ah! Jane. But I want a wife.'"

Tonks' breath hitched. " 'Do you, sir?'"

" 'Yes: it is news to you?'"

" 'Of course: you said nothing about it before.'" Tonks really couldn't tell if he was doing what he thought he was doing.

" 'Is it unwelcome news?'" He looked at her in a way that she could not read. There was a look of mingled hope and dread in his eyes.

" 'That depends on circumstances, sir- on your choice.'"

" 'Which you shall make for me, Nymphadora. I will abide by your decision.'" Remus set the book down on the coffee table and drew a box from his pocket. "Will you marry me, even though I'm obviously not even creative enough to come up with my own proposal, relying on a 150 year old Muggle book?"

"For your information, I thought your proposal was quite lovely. And my answer is yes." Tonks thought that she had never seen quite so much joy written across Remus' features as she did in that instant. She kissed him soundly and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck.

"I can't express how happy you've made me, Nymphadora. Although I think you may have a problem on your hands." She arched an eyebrow at him. "What will people call you once we're married?"

"I worked this problem out ages ago. I'll be Tonks Nymphadora Lupin. No troubles."

"Well, I'm glad that you had such foresight." He really was pleased that she had thought of a name change before he proposed.

Tonks smiled and looked admiringly at her ring. "This is really beautiful, Remus. It's perfect."

"I thought so. I've had it since Christmas." She raised her head quickly, eyes wide with surprise. "I gave it to Sirius to hide. I guess he never let on?"

"No, absolutely not." She shook her head emphatically. She paused, thinking. "Now the only question is _when _do we want to get married?"

Remus smiled sheepishly. "I was sort of thinking soon. I mean…I know our lives our precarious, especially now that Dumbledore is…gone, but if we die, I want us to be united."

"I think that sounds lovely. It'll have to be small, but I never wanted a big fancy ceremony anyway." Tonks was positively beaming.

"We'll have to tell your parents." He grimaced slightly.

She rubbed his arm. "It'll be all right. Besides, we know that at least Sirius and Molly Weasley will be thrilled." Remus nodded, smiling again.

"That's right, and, as long as I have you, I'll be perfectly content."

"I hope you'll be a lot better than content."

He smirked. "Maybe." He leant forward and kissed her again. They would face many challenges ahead, but, at that moment, they were indeed perfectly content.

A/N: While I cannot, in good conscience, offer a proposal from Remus, all reviewers will get to read aloud with him from any book they choose : ).


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter takes place in early to mid-July 1997. The DH timeline is annoyingly vague but the comments at the Death Eater meeting suggest that Remus and Tonks got married around the middle of July.

**Chapter 18**

Tonks knocked on the simple white door. Remus stood beside her, fidgeting nervously with his hands.

"Who is it?" inquired an imperious female voice from inside.

"Wotcher, Mum. It's your daughter to whom you subjected the worst name imaginable, Nymphadora Tonks, Auror, Metamorphmagus; favored hair color is pink, but I wear black when I'm really angry. And I'm here with my- boyfriend Remus Lupin, werewolf, Marauder."

"Come in." Andromeda opened the door and let them enter. "We really have to come up with a shorter password to identify ourselves."

"I agree. Where's Dad?"

"He's getting the tea things ready. Hello, Remus." She settled her eyes on him for the first time since they went in the house. Her tone was polite, but not overly cordial.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Tonks." He was still wringing his hands, so Tonks took one of them and laced her fingers with his.

"You really may call me Andromeda." Remus smiled slightly and nodded. They moved to sit in the parlor. Just as the lull in conversation could begin to be termed awkward, Ted Tonks brought in tea and biscuits.

"Hello, Dora, Remus," he greeted heartily. Remus tried to stand to shake his hand, but Ted eschewed such formality and simply sat in his armchair. "I'm glad you two could take a break and pop over to see us."

Andromeda said, "I am curious, though. Why have you been unable to come over for the past year, and now you can?" She was looking directly at Remus.

He reddened a little. "Well, I've been… away, and now I'm not. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much more than that." Andromeda pursed her lips, but did not pursue the subject.

"These biscuits are really good, Mum. Did you add extra chocolate?" Tonks spoke up in a rather transparent attempt to change the subject. Andromeda appeared mollified and detailed her recipe.

They fell into surprisingly easy conversation. However, they eventually stumbled on the topic of safety. Andromeda was understandably concerned that her sister would go after her and Ted and Tonks.

"The Order will do anything it can to protect you," reassured Remus. "I can't promise you complete security, but, with the Order's defenses, you should be as safe as is possible in these times." His calm steady tone did more to comfort Andromeda than his words.

"What about the Ministry?" asked Ted.

Tonks and Remus both grimaced. "We have strong suspicions that the Ministry will not last through the summer."

This news frightened Andromeda. "What will you do, Nymphadora? Are you going to continue working there? They must know you're involved with the Order."

Remus gave Tonks a pointed look; they had been discussing that for the past few weeks. "I don't know. Kingsley, Arthur, and I are in a bind. If we keep working there, we're in danger. If we resign, it looks like we're fleeing, and we're in danger. There's no good solution." Tonks glared back at Remus because he had been trying to convince her to quit while she wanted to stay and attempt to spy on the Death Eaters who were infiltrating the Ministry.

"But you're not in immediate peril, are you?" Ted sounded genuinely worried for the first time.

Tonks shook her head. "No, they should hold out for at least a few more weeks. But I think we've talked enough about war for now." She clasped one of Remus' hands. He almost seemed faintly green. "We have some good news." Tonks' free hand fingered the ring in her pocket.

Ted beamed and looked at them expectantly. Andromeda looked like she was bracing herself slightly. Remus took a deep breath. "We're engaged," he said, and he couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading across his face. Tonks' expression matched his.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Ted. "I figured that's why Dora asked to come over."

Andromeda managed a small smile. "How nice. Have you set a date yet?" Her tone was like her smile, polite but cold.

Remus and Tonks glanced at each other a little guiltily. "Well, Mum, with the war the way it is, we've decided to have a very small wedding. We're planning to go to the Ministry sometime this week or next." Andromeda's smile tightened into a line.

"Whom are you inviting to this 'small wedding'?" The last two words were said with obvious disdain.

"You and Dad, of course, and Mad-Eye, and Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Sirius." Andromeda made no comment. Ted looked at his wife pointedly and the tight set of her mouth curved slightly at the corners. Tonks' mother's reaction was not going as well as she had hoped, but she thought it could have been much worse. "And hopefully at some point we'll be able to have a reception to celebrate." Her mother's smile became a little more genuine.

Remus, who had looked like he wanted the couch to swallow him, relaxed slightly. "Our circumstances are unfortunate, but we are happy." He smiled warmly at Tonks. They left awhile later, with Tonks promising to stop by sometime that week to make the few necessary plans with Andromeda.

88888888888888888888888888888

A few days later Tonks was sitting once again in her parents' parlor.

Andromeda sat across from her, frowning slightly. "Are you sure about this, Nymphadora?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I wouldn't get married on a whim."

"It's just that…sometimes people make rash decisions in wartime. They let fear rule their better judgment."

"If I recall correctly, you and Dad got married during the last war. Besides, Remus and I have been together for a year and a half. We love each other, and that will be enough."

"Are you absolutely certain that he's not trying to take advantage of you?"

Tonks was really starting to get angry. She refused to dignify that question with a response. "Mother, I thought you were going to be fair. I thought you were growing to like him."

Andromeda pursed her lips. "I don't necessarily have a problem with him, although I will tell you again that the fact that he's a werewolf still gives me some pause. I just don't think he's right for you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mother, but you're not going to change my decision."

Andromeda knew she was pushing her luck when her daughter kept calling her "Mother," but she felt she had to continue. "He can't even afford a proper engagement ring for you." She glanced disdainfully down at Tonks' left hand.

"I happen to love the one I have. It's special, not just like everyone else's. Besides, you and Dad have always told me stories of your first years together after you ran away. You were poor in material things, but you always say that they were some of the best times of your life, that you wouldn't trade them for anything. You've told me repeatedly that you hoped the same for me. That, despite the hardships, the growth and love would be worth it," She huffed indignantly.

Andromeda felt cowed. She had never been easy to intimidate, but she suddenly felt as if her worst fears were coming true. That she was turning into her family. Who was she to judge her only daughter, whom she loved more than Nymphadora would ever know? Who was she to deny the value of the love she obviously felt for her fiancé, when she experienced the same pain at the rejection of all her relatives?

Her daughter's words brought her back to the heady days of her new marriage. She truly had felt that love would conquer all and that the only thing she needed in the world was Ted. She had quickly wised up when they could barely afford the rent for their shabby flat or even any groceries. But Nymphadora was right; she wouldn't trade those days for anything. She and Ted worked through them, and the bond between them only strengthened because of those difficulties. The perseverance and sense of self-worth that she gained in those times buoyed her through many an adversity over the years.

Then, she recalled the times that she had encountered Remus Lupin. While she had to admit that she was still worried about a man who turned into a monster once a month spending the rest of his life with her daughter, she trusted her to be careful. Andromeda also had to concede that, if she were honest with herself, she had never sensed anything but sincerity behind his professed feelings for Nymphadora. The fact that Ted trusted him, indeed welcomed him with open arms, went a great way to convince her to give him a chance.

Suddenly, she noticed Tonks' gaze, which had shifted from angry to curious to concerned about Andromeda's lack of response to her speech. "You're right, Nymphadora. I can't say that I'm completely pleased with your choice of a husband or your timing, or that I ever will be, but I have been unfair. I did always want you to find someone that you could love enough to know that you could face the entire world as long as you stayed together. You seem to have that now, and I will try to get to know and accept Lu- Remus."

Tonks beamed. "Thank you, Mum. It means a lot to hear you say that. I wouldn't have changed my mind if you refused, but I want us to remain close." She wondered what had caused her mother's change of heart, but she didn't care; she was simply glad for whatever had.

"I do, too. I do, too." Andromeda and Tonks embraced in a more genuine way than they had in months. Then, they finally got down to the business of settling the details of the wedding.

A/N: The review bribe for this chapter is: a Remus to come and have dinner with you and your parents.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This chapter takes place sometime mid-July 1997. I've taken the liberty of deciding that every member of the Wizengamot is authorized to perform a magically binding marriage, just like judges can authorize marriages in the U.S. (or so I understand it). The one officiating is Griselda Marchbanks, who was one of the members who resigned after Dumbledore was removed in OOTP. I also want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story very much! I reached 10,000 hits, which is far more than I ever expected. I would like to reiterate that all comments, from praise to concrit to flames, are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 19**

"Are you sure about this, Nymphadora?" Remus and Tonks stood in a small flowery meadow outside a Muggle town in Wales.

"What's not to be sure about?"

"You'll probably lose your job for marrying me. You'll be ostracized."

Tonks adopted a tolerant tone, not unlike one that she would use with a small child. "Remus, we've discussed this. I'll probably lose my job anyway. The Death Eaters that are infiltrating the Ministry already know that I'm involved with the Order. Besides, all the people that I care about know about us, and they support our decision."

"But you do still want to try and keep it a secret, don't you?" He looked at her hopefully. The more people knew, the more their union would endanger her and her parents; Remus understood this deep in his bones and was determined that no ill should befall her on his account.

Tonks nodded reluctantly. "Yes. It's only prudent. That's why we're getting married on the outskirts of a Welsh muggle village that no one can even pronounce. Besides, I gave my word you that we would be discreet." She swept her hand around their surroundings. "But you have to promise me something, too."

"What's that?"

"That you won't delude yourself into thinking that, because of our secrecy, I'm ashamed of marrying you. Nothing could be farther from the truth." She smiled down on the ring on her left hand. "As soon as the war is over and the Ministry regrets its bloody awful bigotry, I'm going to shout from every available rooftop how much I love you!" She saw that she had shocked him a little with her exclamation, and she wasn't really serious, but she wanted to impress on him how excited she was about making the connection that already bound them inextricably official.

"Thank you for the sentiment; I think I needed to hear that." There was still the odd flicker of uncertainty and concern in his eye, but he was smiling genuinely and broadly. Then they simply stood waiting for the rest of their small wedding party to arrive.

Griselda Marchbanks apparated suddenly. She was able to do this because of the multiple muggle-repelling and other defensive spells that Remus and Tonks had placed around the area. The old witch, who had been very impressed when she personally examined Tonks' mother in N.E.W.T potions, was a friend of Andromeda's and was performing the ceremony as a favor, and to express her disapproval of the Ministry's policies.

"Hello, Nymphadora." Tonks managed not to give her habitual response to the use of her first name because Remus ruthlessly squeezed her hand. "Mr. Lupin." She nodded to him.

"Wotcher, Mrs. Marchbanks."

"We'd like to thank you again for your services."

Marchbanks waved her hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it, my boy. I heartily disapprove of the current state of affairs. Rumor has it that the Ministry will get much worse before it gets better. This is the least I can do to aid the resistance."

"With all due respect, Mrs.Marchbanks, I hardly think that marrying us is helping the resistance." Remus nodded his agreement with Tonks' statement.

"Pish posh! Of course it is, my dears. It shows them that their growing power may be circumvented. And that blood is not the most important matter under the sun. It shows that there are people who will fight in whatever way they can, no matter the willful ignorance of the majority of the populace. It matters little if the stand I choose to make is performing the marriage ceremony for a couple of "untrustworthy shapeshifting halfbloods," so long as I make a stand." Neither Remus nor Tonks could deny that her speech held a certain logic, or that they felt great warmth from her expression of support for both the cause and their union.

"Thank you again. Your words were lovely."

"How many people are we expecting today again?" inquired Marchbanks.

Tonks counted them off on her fingers. "Well, there's my mother and father, Sirius, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Alastor Moody."

"Hmm, that's quite an interesting group you have there."

Remus and Tonks both shrugged. "They're the people dearest to us," said Remus fondly.

"And I assume they'll be coming soon?"

"They should be." Tonks glanced at her watch. "They still have ten minutes until they're late, though. And my parents, at least, are worried about being tracked."

Griselda Marchbanks frowned. "I suppose they should be. It's so sad that it's come to this, though. That people should be worried about attending a wedding."

Tonks chortled slightly. "This is nothing. You should see everyone go on about Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding. Moody wanted to restrict the guest list to ten, including the Weasleys as guests." Marchbanks actually chuckled at that.

"Ah, I remember Alastor Moody. I examined him in N.E.W.T. Charms and Defense. He got Es in both." At this, Tonks burst out laughing, and Remus looked at her in question.

"He got an E in Defense?! I'll never let him live that down; he always told us recruits that he got an O in every subject."

The three of them were still chuckling when a sudden pop alerted them to the presence of the first guess. It was none other than Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

"Speak of the devil," blurted Tonks.

Moody did not react to them; he never abandoned his habitual look of gruff watchfulness and concentration. "Best not speak of the devil on your wedding day, lass." Tonks rolled her eyes. "Have you lot double checked the perimeters?"

"Triple checked," Remus answered smoothly. Moody raised an eyebrow, but he didn't protest.

Andromeda and Ted, Molly and Arthur, and Sirius all arrived shortly after Moody.

Butterflies suddenly came alive in the pit of Tonks' stomach. With the quickness of the wedding preparations, she had not had time to feel nervous about her nuptials. She knew that nothing would really change, that she wouldn't love Remus any more or wouldn't suddenly fall out of love with him, but she still knew that this was an important event.

Griselda Marchbanks moved to the front of the small assemblage, and Remus stood directly before her. Tonks and Ted moved away.

"I'm very happy for you, Dora." Ted smiled fondly down on his daughter. Tonks returned the gesture.

Tonks looked around at her closest friends and family. She saw Sirius standing next to Remus as the best man, grinning and whispering something in his ear. In response, Remus turned to glare at him. Arthur was smiling serenely, seemingly lost in memories of his own wedding. Molly also stood near Griselda, with her handkerchief already prepared to wipe away her incipient tears while her mother merely sat regally, wearing a small smile. Finally, Moody stopped his final glance around the meadow and settled both his eyes on Tonks, a rare event, with an expression that might have been a smile.

In time everyone turned to look expectantly at Ted and Tonks. They began to walk down the makeshift aisle between the Summoned chairs. Ted deposited her next to Remus and went to sit beside Andromeda.

Griselda cleared her throat to begin the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. There are some who may say that this is not a proper union, that the Ministry is entitled to determine those who are worthy enough to join their hearts and their lives in love forever. However, we who have come today know the inherent fallacy of that presumption. We know that these two people have been through untold hardships, but they have remained true to each other.

With that, do you, Remus John, take Nymphadora to be your magically wedded wife, to have and to hold her, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish forever more?"

"I do." Sincerity and feeling resounded in each word, and his eyes never left Tonks.

"And do you, Nymphadora, take Remus John to be your magically wedded husband, to have and to hold him, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish forever more?"

"I do."

"From all accounts I have every confidence that their marriage will withstand the test of time. However, I must ask: can anyone present a valid reason that these two should not be united together? Speak now or forever hold your peace." She was met with silence.

"Then I declare you bonded for life. You may kiss the bride." Remus did that with enthusiasm.

By that point Molly was sobbing into her soaked handkerchief; a few tears even escaped Andromeda's eyes. All the men were smiling genially.

After the requisite hour of picture taking, the party traveled to the Burrow for a small lunch.

Later in the afternoon Remus and Tonks left to enjoy their weekend-long honeymoon at a modest and affordable Welsh inn in peace. Or at least as much peace as one can expect in the middle of a war for the very soul of wizardkind.

A/N: The words from the ceremony are based on three sources: the words for Bill and Fleur's wedding on p. 145 of DH in the American hardcover edition, traditional wedding vows, and my own improvisation. I hope they sound believable enough. I'm hoping to update again on Wednesday, but I can't make any definite promises.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Harry Potter's rescue party gathered at the Burrow before heading to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Remus held Tonks back for a moment before they went in. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "It's a little late for me to pull out now, don't you think, even if I had any inclination to do so? You'd be one short."

"I could still call Sirius."

"We all voted that Sirius shouldn't take part, no matter how much he wanted to."

"I still don't understand why, though," said Remus.

"Because we love him, and we don't want anything to happen to him when he's only just become a free man again," Tonks replied calmly. "Besides Harry asked him to research something for his quest, about which he won't tell anyone but Sirius."

He sighed. "You're right, of course. And I knew you'd never go for staying behind. Just be careful."

"I will, as long as you remember that the same goes for you." He nodded. She kissed him quickly before opening the door.

Moody was debriefing everyone for only the twentieth time that evening.

"Now, I want you lot to listen very carefully and never relax your CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I'd bet my good eye that Voldemort has at least five Death Eaters around Potter's house at all times. Who knows what sort of fight we may be facing. Our objective is to get Potter out safely. All other concerns are secondary. If someone goes down in the line of fire, no one is to go after them."

Tonks had had enough of that. "You expect us to leave a fallen comrade to the devices of the Death Eaters?"

"Yes." Tonks scoffed. "I mean it, lass. If one of us has to die to save Potter, it's a necessary and honorable sacrifice."

"I understand that, Mad-Eye. I just refuse to entertain the idea of abandoning the body of one of my friends to the Death Eaters." She adopted her most intimidating pose.

"Fine. Just don't get yourself killed in the process."

"On that note," Remus cut in, "shall we get going." Moody gave a curt nod, and all the people assembled mounted their respective forms of transportation.

Twenty minutes later they dismounted outside of Harry's home. Harry let them in and they entered Petunia Dursley's immaculate kitchen. He seemed quite taken aback by the plan that they had developed to confuse any Death Eaters in the area, having six decoy Harry Potters.

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair," he declared.

"Well, that's that plan scuppered," said George. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," said Fred.

"Funny," said Harry, "really amusing."

Tonks had to hold back a chuckle at the exchange. She could sympathize with Harry; she wouldn't want six of her wandering around. But it had to be done.

Moody went through the pairs. At the end of the list, Tonks said brightly, "Which leaves you and me, Ron!" She promptly, and characteristically, knocked over a mug tree in her enthusiasm. She couldn't help but notice that Ron did not seem excited about being her partner.

They all went outside to leave. Immediately after they took off, they were surrounded by at least thirty hooded figures. Killing Curses began flying through the air. It was all Tonks could do to avoid the curses and keep Ron and her aloft.

She couldn't see anything among the chaos that had broken out. However, suddenly she saw a bolt of green light just miss Remus'. At that moment she was more concerned about her husband's safety than Harry's or her own, but she remembered her duty and tried to keep Ron and herself away from the curses, heading toward their safe house. She forced herself not to look back.

Tonks had been pleased when her parents had agreed to use their own home as a safe house. She only hoped that there would be no attacks on Order members' families that night.

The new stillness of the night was disturbed by a sudden mad cackle. "Why, if it isn't my ittie-bittie niecey! I'm so glad you're here." She refused to rise to Bellatrix's baiting. She flew faster to try and escape the inevitable curses that would soon be heading toward her and Ron. "What, aren't you going to talk to your dear auntie?" The mock baby talk was really getting to Tonks, but she knew that, if she turned, the game would be finished and the vicious attack would begin.

"Stay back, all of you! I want to deal with my freak of a niece myself. After all, the Dark Lord told me that I need to prune my family tree, and I'm only so happy to do so." Tonks couldn't suppress a slight shudder at that.

Ron was growing a little frantic. "Don't do anything yet. She's just playing for a while. Keep your head down and wait for them to start firing curses. Then, fire back as quickly as you can," she whispered to him.

"Still nothing? Well, maybe you'll have something to say to this. I saw your poor halfbreed hubby fall off his broom; took an Avada Kedavra right to the back." Tonks felt all the color drain out of her face. She span to face her aunt to see some sign that she was lying. In turn, Bellatrix cackled even more wildly. "Aw, isn't that so sad, everyone? The little shapeshifter fears for her _mate_." She finished with a flourish of green light.

Ron wasted no time. "Stupefy!" The red beam hit one of Bellatrix's companions in the head. But the red and green beams, especially Bellatrix's, were hitting far too close to home; Tonks often felt a breeze as they whistled by.

"You won't escape me again. You got lucky in the Department of Mysteries last year. I won't be so easy on you this time." Bellatrix began firing more wildly, but also more violently. She didn't even bat an eye when Tonks got a direct hit on her husband, Rodolphus.

It took some time, but she and Ron eventually managed to get to his Auntie Muriel's house. "What took you so long? Your portkey already left." she groused when they finally arrived.

"We were delayed. Why don't you try fighting off half a dozen Death Eaters, and then see if you still complain about the time." The offended woman sniffed haughtily and muttered something about youth today. Tonks slightly regretted her rudeness, but her patience was worn thin by the attack and she was worried out of her mind about Remus.

"Well, now that you're here at last, you need some tea."

"Thank you for your hospitality. We really need to get back to the Burrow; they'll be worried about us."

"Nonsense! Tea won't take fifteen minutes. Besides, Ronald is looking a little bit green. He needs to rest." Tonks glanced over at Ron, who did indeed appear sick. She submitted, but she couldn't stop fidgeting and running through the midair battle in her mind.

Half an hour (not fifteen minutes) later, they mounted the broom and flew toward Ron's home.

When she saw him, she almost could have fainted with relief. "Remus!" The broom barely reached the ground when she flung herself into his arms, not caring who would see. She noticed that he looked worse for wear himself.

She backed away slightly. "Ron was great, wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom-" Remus nodded but didn't seem interested.

"So what kept you? What happened?" He almost sounded angry. She knew he was worried, but she thought his reaction was uncalled for.

Tonks grimaced. "Bellatrix," she answered. "She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus, she tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolphus…Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we'd missed our portkey and she was fussing over us." He nodded again, seemingly appeased.

Everyone grew increasingly concerned about the absence of four members of the party: Mad-Eye, Mundungus, Bill, and Fleur. Finally, Bill and Fleur arrived on the back of their thestral. Despite the Weasleys' palpable relief, Bill was grim. "Mad-Eye's dead," he stated flatly.

Tonks couldn't believe it at first. Mad-Eye couldn't be dead; he was _Mad-Eye_. She clutched at Remus' arm for support and reassurance, but his face was set in the same lines as Bill's. On second thought, she supposed that she had thought same of Dumbledore, and that had not saved him.

She didn't cry often, but she thought the tears would come. However, her eyes and cheeks remained resolutely dry. Normally, she would be happy about this, that she was tough and professional. But she wanted to mourn her mentor, the man who trusted her and fought for her, the man whom she had come to love as a second father, despite his gruff exterior. She pushed the thought aside; such emotion could wait until she was home.

Awhile after everyone absorbed the shock of Mad-Eye's death, Bill and Remus were talking to each other and moving away from the group.

"Where are you going?" said Tonks and Fleur together.

Remus glanced at Tonks almost apologetically before looking determinedly away. "Mad-Eye's body, we need to recover it." Tonks nodded reluctantly; she knew it had to be done, and she had advocated for such an eventuality strongly before they left for the mission, but she didn't want him to go with Bellatrix still in the skies.

88888888888888888888888888888888

It was three o'clock in the morning. Tonks was sitting on the settee in her and Remus' flat, still waiting for him. Suddenly, she heard a creak outside and a series of taps on the door that she and Remus had developed as a signal.

But it never hurt to make absolutely certain. "What's our book?"

"_Jane Eyre_." She opened the door, and he slumped in gratefully. Sitting on the couch, he sighed deeply.

Tonks felt for his exhaustion, but she had to get out some of her frustration that he just ran off without even consulting her. "So what kept you? What happened?" She demanded, echoing his reaction from earlier that night.

He winced slightly, recognizing her annoyance. "Well, we got the body. We took it to his house and found his will. He wanted to be cremated." He paused and adopted a slight smile. "So that parts of his body couldn't be used in Dark magic." They both thought fondly for a moment about their old friend's paranoia.

"To think, we'll never hear him utter the words 'constant vigilance' again." Despite her lingering annoyance at him, she snuggled into Remus' side, just glad that he was safe.

"At least we're both home for now." His words echoed her thoughts.

"I have something that I need to tell you, though." Remus gestured for her to continue. "Bellatrix knows that we got married." He swallowed audibly. "I don't know how, but she was taunting me. She said that you were killed in the attack." She shivered at the memory of her aunt's jeers.

Remus held her closer. "I was afraid this would happen, but we'll make it through. I guess we never really had that much hope of keeping our marriage secret." They fell silent, caught in their own worries. "Well, I'm knackered. Are you ready to turn in?" She nodded and they stumbled blearily into bed.

88888888888888888888888888888

Several days later Remus and Tonks were preparing to leave for the Burrow to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding. Remus was being abnormally quiet.

"Is something wrong, Remus?"

"No, no," he replied distractedly.

"Are you sure? You've barely said five words all morning."

"It's just…" He paused, obviously unsure of what to say. "Don't you wish we could have had a wedding like this, with all our friends and family?"

His discomfort suddenly made sense to her. "Maybe." Remus' face fell, but she cupped his chin with her fingers. "But I don't think I would trade the one we had. It may not have been the sort straight out of a fairytale, but we had the people closest to us there. We were happy." He couldn't deny that. "Feel better?" Tonks smiled brightly.

"Yes, I feel much better. I must say that you have quite a knack for cheering me up." He lightly kissed her forehead.

"Good. Because, if we don't get out of here soon, we're going to have to deal with Molly's wrath for being late to her son's wedding."

"Merlin forbid that." They both chuckled as they Apparated.

When they arrived, they saw Harry in the form of a Weasley cousin. "Wotcher." Tonks used her customary greeting. "Sorry about last night. The Ministry's being very anti-werewolf at the moment and we thought our presence might not do any favors." She didn't mention that they were also trying to keep their marriage hidden from Scrimgeour, although they didn't hold out much hope because of all the Death Eaters infiltrating the Ministry.

They briefly greeted Sirius before he joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione, whispering something quickly to them.

They listened to Bill and Fleur's ceremony, thinking of their own vows that they had made little more than a week before. The party afterward was just getting into full swing when Kingsley's lynx patronus arrived in the crowd's midst. "_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._"

Most of the guests began panicking and running in all directions. Tonks and Remus and other Order members had the presence of mind to cast Shield Charms. They weren't enough against the swarm of oncoming Death Eaters and Ministry employees, though.

Soon, the Order members, the only remaining guests, were all disarmed and guarded by two Death Eaters, who were clearly in charge of the operation, each. "Well, well, the Order really does scrape the bottom of the barrel, doesn't it? A family of blood traitors, a shapeshifter, and even a _werewolf_." The silky voice of Lucius Malfoy grated on Tonks' already strained nerves. "I think I will interrogate you one by one. If any one of you here so much as utters a syllable, the person with me at the moment will suffer a terrible _accident_." His sneer froze the very blood in Tonks' veins.

He took Molly first. After several hours, he had gone through all of them. Suddenly, Bellatrix Lestrange burst through the door. She moved toward Tonks menacingly, with her wand raised. Remus tried to move to shield her with his body, but he couldn't escape the grasp of his guards.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella," The voice of Lucius Malfoy stopped her in her tracks. "You heard the Dark Lord's orders. You failed yet again to kill your insignificant, yet troublesome, niece the other night. Our lord specifically told you not to do anything today. You should be happy that he let you pay a visit to your sister." Tonks barely held back her gasp. "You know that we still have to secure our hold on the Ministry. Any unexplained deaths would only raise suspicions."

Bellatrix bristled at his condescension. The fury in her gaze would have stalled most men, but Malfoy was nothing if not self-assured. "Fine. Of course, my only happiness is to follow the Dark Lord's commands. But you would do well to remember that she is your niece, also, Lucius. Furthermore, despite some of my recent mistakes, I am still the Dark Lord's favorite, and he doesn't trust you anymore." He did not shy away from her, but he did eye her warily.

"And I still don't see why I can't have a little fun with her." Her unpleasant smile in Tonks' direction resembled that of a cat who was faced with a mouse that had no chance of escape.

"Not today. We're finished here. I'm sure you'll have every opportunity to have your _fun _in due course." Bellatrix glared at Lucius, but she acquiesced. The Death Eaters and Ministry officials slowly cleared out.

Molly and Arthur, and Bill and Fleur clung to each other, shaken, as did Remus and Tonks. Tonks had been certain that she would die, and she couldn't quite believe that she survived. Remus apparently thought the same because he was white-faced and couldn't stop staring at her, as if to reassure himself that she was really there.

Remus finally shook himself out of his reverie. "Well, we'll have to call a meeting. We should all go out in public as little as possible."

"I agree, Remus, but we're not in immediate danger. They said themselves that they couldn't have too many unexplained deaths on their hands immediately after overthrowing the Ministry."

"Yes, but in the words of Lucius Malfoy, I'm sure that they would seize every opportunity to make sure that we have _accidents_." They all discussed their options, and Harry and company, for another hour before disbanding.

As soon as they were out the door, Tonks said to Remus, "We have to go to parent's house."

A/N: Some of the dialogue in this chapter is taken directly from chapters 4,5, and 8 of DH. I'm sorry that it was a bit grim, but I think it was necessary. I hope to have another update on Friday.

I also realized that I forgot to add a review bribe at the end of the last chapter. So I have a deluxe bribe. Anyone who reviews gets to be paired with Remus for a dangerous life-threatening Order mission.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Mum! Dad!" Tonks was about ready to kick down the door, but Remus restrained her.

"Nymphadora? Is that really you?" It was her father's voice, but it sounded far away somehow.

"Yes. But you should probably ask me a security question any way."

"When did you first start refusing to be called by your proper name, Nymphadora?" Her mother's question proved to Tonks that both her parents were at least alive and conscious.

"When I was six, but I'm sure I protested in the womb." Tonks was now face to face with her mother's relieved visage.

"Thank Merlin! Bellatrix told us that she was going to Bill Weasley's wedding to kill you once she left us."

Tonks shook her head. "They couldn't risk too many unexplained deaths." She and Remus entered to find Ted stretched out on the settee with a makeshift bandage wrapped around his head. She rushed to his side.

"Dad, are you gonna be alright?"

"Sure, Dora, your mother just gave me some pain potions if I seem a little out of it." She was relieved to know that was the reason for his vaguely dreamy expression, and not head trauma. "I'm glad to see that you're both alright."

In the mean time, Andromeda had made tea, and she laid it out on the table. Tonks raised an eyebrow, but her mother looked unfazed. "It is my experience that tea helps solve almost every problem."

"I quite agree, Andromeda," said Remus, adding some honey to his cup. She in turn actually smiled approvingly at her new son-in-law.

"So what did happen at the wedding? Is anyone hurt?" Andromeda's usual calm restraint was marred by her concern.

"A bunch of Death Eaters and Ministry employees burst into the tent. Fortunately, Kingsley was able to warn us about a minute before they arrived. Only Order members were left when they rounded us up for questioning. Everyone was just shaken, not injured. Lucius Malfoy was rough, but none of the Death Eaters used any Unforgivables. They're focusing on the Ministry and keeping the populace in the dark, at least for a few weeks." Tonks finished her quick summary breathlessly.

"What will you do now?"

Tonks glanced at Remus. "We don't know exactly. I think I'll go to work as usual on Monday, and then play it by ear." Remus and Andromeda both grimaced at her apparent nonchalance. "What? They said so themselves. They can't risk anything for a month at least. I'll be careful." They were not convinced, but remained silent. "The Order will have to go underground, or more underground than it already was." She turned to Remus. "Did you alert everybody?" He nodded.

Andromeda looked uncertain for a moment. "Do you think you two could stay with us for a while? I don't want to impose, but neither of us is in fighting form. My dear sister might show up at any time for round two."

Remus answered, "We can do that." He glanced at Tonks, who nodded.

888888888888888888888888888

That night Remus and Tonks were sitting in her old bed. It was a little disconcerting for her, to be a married woman and still surrounded by the room of a sixteen-year-old.

"I want to try and find Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They'll need news about the current state of affairs, and I'm sure they're worried about everybody," said Remus in one breath.

Tonks had expected him to say something like that, although she was not entirely pleased. "Where do you intend to look for them?"

"I was thinking that Grimmauld would be a good place to start." She nodded reluctantly, as she had been thinking the same. "I have a few other spots in mind, also. I don't think it would take me more than a couple of days to track them down. But I won't go if you think it's a bad idea."

Tonks hand went unconsciously to her abdomen. "No, you're right. They need information. When are you planning on leaving?"

He looked almost guilty. "Tonight." She had been expecting that, too. She battled within herself about whether to tell him her news, but she thought that he didn't need the extra pressure right then. And she thought herself a coward, afraid of his reaction.

Remus stood up and kissed her quickly before walking down the steps and out the door.

88888888888888888888888888

On Monday morning, Tonks felt apprehensive entering the Ministry, but she was determined to hold her high and act like nothing was wrong. There was not much that seemed out of place, but there was an air of fear. She also saw some known Death Eaters walking around freely, even flaunting their authority over other employees. The biggest change was the Fountain of Magical Brethren in the Atrium; only the witch and wizard remained. She supposed it made sense, considering Voldemort's philosophy, but it sickened her nonetheless.

She grew increasingly nervous as she approached the Auror office. As soon as people saw her, they looked away. Warning signals went off in her when she got to her cubicle and it was empty.

She turned to find Barry Pruce leering at her. But it was a rather different look from the one she usually got from him. There were healthy portions of disgust and condescension mixed in his expression.

"Madame Senior Undersecretary Umbridge wants to see you. She wants to talk about your _indiscretion_." Tonks went white; there was only one thing that he could mean by that. The disgust was now prominent in scrunched face. "I can't believe I ever wanted you. I never would've given you a chance if I knew you be with a _werewolf_."

"Hem hem." Tonks was confronted with the Toady face of Dolores Umbridge before she could make any kind of retort to Pruce's comment.

"Miss Tonks, might I have a word?" Her sickly sweet voice hid her malice.

"Of course, Madame Senior Undersecretary," said Tonks, matching Umbridge's tone. The irony was lost on

As Umbridge settled behind her desk, she offered Tonks tea, which she wisely declined. "Now, Miss Tonks, I like to give people the benefit of the doubt." Tonks repressed a snort. "I'd like to believe that the nasty ugly rumors that I've been hearing about you are vicious lies, but I have to investigate, you understand." Her smile was the same as her voice.

"Of course, Madame Umbridge, you wouldn't want any deviants working for our fine government." Tonks' sarcasm still went right over her head.

"I'm glad you feel the same. So, when I ask if it's true that you recently married the werewolf Remus Lupin, you'll say 'no, absolutely not,' correct?"

"No, it's absolutely true that I married Remus Lupin, two weeks from Wednesday." She couldn't help but smile at the thought, despite the circumstances.

Umbridge's face fell. "Ah, well, that cannot be tolerated. Now, if you agree to divorce him immediately, I can take you back into the Auror force on probationary status."

Tonks was done pretending. "I will do no such thing! I happen to love him, more than you could ever possibly comprehend."

Apparently, Umbridge was done pretending, too. "You married a monster! You stupid girl, a werewolf would rip you limb from limb as soon as look at you."

"I'm not going to argue with you. You and people like you have made Remus' life miserable, and you don't even know him! He can't even get a job. You lot have made him feel less than human almost his whole life. And, you know what, he would probably forgive you if you asked."

"Ha! I'm sorry to say, but you are a fool, Miss Tonks. He's obviously using you. And you'll be crying to come back to the Ministry when he tires of you. But it will be too late."

Tonks knew that she had no hope of convincing Umbridge of anything. "We'll just have to see, won't we?" Her attempt at a dignified exit was foiled by her stumbling over the chair as she stood, but she strode away proudly after that incident.

888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Remus had to shake the Death Eater that followed him after he left the Tonks' house before heading to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It took him a few days, but he finally arrived.

"Don't move!" Harry and Sirius said in unison after Remus got through Moody's booby trap. The two of them and Ron and Hermione raised their wands at his indistinct figure that was covered in dust.

"Hold your fire, it's me, Remus!"

"Show yourself!" Sirius called back.

Remus moved forward into the lamplight, hands still held high in a gesture of surrender. "I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag."

The foursome looked relieved. "Good to see you, mate," said Sirius, clapping him on the back.

"Are you lot alright?"

"We're fine," answered Harry. They sat around the kitchen table with a few butterbeers. "Mr. Weasley sent a message that everyone at the wedding was unhurt, but what happened."

"We were all questioned by some Death Eaters and Ministry officials, who are essentially the same at this point. They also broke into all the Order-connected houses. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Dora's parents with the Cruciatus Curse, but they're both fine, shaken but uninjured." Sirius let out a sigh of relief. "What happened after you left?"

Hermione replied, "Well, we apparated onto Tottenham Court Road, but two Death Eaters followed us immediately." Remus was shocked; he knew of no way to track someone's apparition. "We don't know how they found us so quickly. We managed to escape, and then we came here."

To his surprise, Kreacher was not lurking around, muttering about the halfblood filth dishonoring his mistress' house. Sirius apparently understood his glancing around. "Much as I was reluctant to believe it, we've found that Kreacher can be quite helpful. We tried Hermione's strategy of showing him a little kindness, and he's become much more hospitable."

"That's good to know. Now, the real reason I came was to show you this." He took out the newspaper that bore the headline "Wanted For Questioning About the Death of Albus Dumbledore." Underneath were pictures of Harry and Sirius.

"What?!" shouted Sirius indignantly. "This is crazy! People can't actually believe that Harry had anything to with Dumbledore's murder. They know it was all Snape, that-"

"Has the _Prophet_ ever been known for its fair and accurate reporting, Padfoot?" Remus' rhetorical question cut off Sirius' string of expletives. "There's something else you should know. The Ministry is now moving against Muggle-borns."

"How?" asked Hermione shakily.

"Attendance at Hogwarts is now mandatory."

Ron looked puzzled. "I don't understand how is that moving against Muggle-borns?"

Remus sighed. "Every student has to prove his or her Blood Status before enrolling, proving to the Ministry that he or she is of Wizard descent."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Harry.

"They can't do that!" Sirius looked as angry as the night that they almost captured Peter.

"I'm afraid it's already happening. There's not much the Muggle-borns can do besides keeping their heads down. But the Order is doing everything we can to fight the injustices. So, to that end, is there anything we can do for you, Harry? I understand that you can't explain about the mission that Dumbledore gave you, but we can still try to help."

"Well, we had Sirius look up some information for us, and we have a few ideas on leads. Thanks, though." Remus had to admit to himself that he felt a little left out and unneeded, but he was glad that they were apparently making progress.

"Alright. I'm afraid that it will be difficult, and possibly dangerous, to contact us once you set out. We have no idea how much we'll be watched in the ensuing months." They all nodded resolutely.

They discussed the resistance before Remus pulled Sirius aside. "I know I don't have to tell you how important this mission is, but I just want to say that I'm glad you're going with them. No matter how mature they are or how much they've faced, they're barely of age. They need guidance."

Sirius looked grim. "I know. I also know that I'm not the best one to give that to them, but I'll try."

"I know you will. It's James' son. But I think you're wrong; you are the right person to go with them."

"Thanks, but you're just saying that because you don't want to be the one to accompany a bunch of moody teenagers on Merlin-forsaken quest." Sirius' quip broke up their uncharacteristically sentimental exchange.

"Well, it's time for me to get back to Dora."

"Say hello to her and Andromeda and Ted for me."

Remus nodded. "I bid you all farewell and the best of luck on your mission. Always remember Dumbledore's wisdom; remember to put your faith in each other and trust in the rightness of our cause." With that he disapparated from the very top step.

A/N: I know I left out some of the conversation from when Remus visited Grimmauld, but I think it makes more sense for Voldemort to have moved more slowly. I think he would have been most concerned about securing the Ministry and avoiding open rebellion. The Muggle-born Register could have come awhile later.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

That night Tonks and Remus were sitting on the settee in her parents' parlor after Ted and Andromeda had gone to bed.

"So how are they really?" Remus had recounted to Tonks his conversation with the foursome at Grimmauld Place.

"They seem fine. They don't have the best of circumstances, of course, but I think they at least have a plan of how to proceed." He sighed. "I'm just worried about how the Death Eaters found them so quickly after they disapparated from the wedding."

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense. The only way I know of is someone grabbing onto you as you apparate."

"I know. I had no idea what to tell them."

Tonks sighed. "But at least they're strong kids, and Sirius will help them."

"Yes, and I don't even want to think about our end of the war before the Order meeting tomorrow." Tonks rested her head on his shoulder in silent accord. "I just want to relax for a while and enjoy the company of my wonderful and vivacious wife." His face showed pure contentment and joy as he looked at her.

Tonks really wished that he wouldn't say things like that or smile like that when she had something serious to tell him, something he probably didn't want to hear. "There's something I have to tell you first."

"What's that?" His eyes took on a worried cast.

"I…Umbridge fired me."

"Does she even have the authority to do that?"

Tonks shrugged. "It was Thickeness' signature on the notice. I just got to hear the lovely news from her." Disgust was evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you loved being an Auror, and that you probably lost it on my account."

"Stop." Tonks knew that she had to cut him off early to prevent him from wallowing in self-recrimination. "This is not your fault. It's not like I would've been any use at the Ministry now that the Death Eaters have taken over. I probably would've had to quit soon any way."

"I know. I just wish that it didn't have to be like this." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She wanted to tell him her other news and get it over with. She began, "There's something else I have to tell you. I'm-" The word stuck in her throat. "I'm glad you're home safe." She chided herself yet again for being an utter Hufflepuff coward. Remus didn't seem entirely convinced that that was what she meant to tell him, but he simply smiled.

"As am I. As am I."

They settled into a comfortable silence, although Tonks still felt a little guilty about not telling Remus something so momentous.

8888888888888888888888888

Several nights later there was an Order meeting to discuss the latest state of affairs. They met at the Burrow, as per usual, because Grimmauld Place was too heavily guarded by Death Eaters recently to make apparition safe.

Remus and Tonks had arrived early and were reassuring the Weasleys of Harry and the others' relative safety. The rest of the members trickled in steadily.

When everyone was gathered, there were a few moments of awkward silence. As he had since the first meeting after Dumbledore died, Remus filled it. "Well, as we all know, our current circumstances are far from ideal. However, there is hope yet. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius are still alive and intent on completing the mission that Dumbledore set to them, although they do not feel able to divulge what it entails. We must continue to do as Albus always said, and put our faith in them. We must do our part to ensure that they can do theirs. The fight will be difficult, and we have already lost ones dear to us." He paused briefly so that each could remember Emmeline Vance and Alastor Moody. "But I am sure that we will prevail. The majority of us may die in the attempt." It was the grim reality that they faced. "However, we have no choice but to win. Voldemort fights for power and a twisted sense of his own rightness and infallibility. We fight for survival. We fight for our families. We fight for love and I have to believe that that is a force stronger than any Voldemort can even imagine."

Tonks marveled for the millionth time at Remus' ability to say exactly the right thing. She noticed all the people seated around the table sit up a little straighter and set their jaws in firm and purposeful determination. Despite the loss of their leader, she rejoiced that Remus was there to replace him. No one had ever formally acknowledged that he had done so, and Remus himself refused to hear of it. However, they all knew it was true. He had been a pillar of quiet strength throughout the trying summer.

And he was her _husband_! She still thrilled at the thought, although she sometimes felt like a silly schoolgirl for indulging in that level of excitement.

Tonks was broken out of her musings by the continued discussions about Voldemort's infiltration of the Ministry and its increasing bigotry against anyone, or anything, who was not a pureblood.

"Does anyone else have something to say?" inquired Remus after they had thought of all they could for the time being with regard to the Ministry.

Fred and George glanced at each other and raised their hands almost tentatively, which was unusual for them. Remus nodded at them to go on.

"Well, Fred and I have been thinking-"

"We know that the Death Eaters are trying to track down and disparage Harry and us at every turn," Fred continued without a break.

"And we thought that it might be helpful to the resistance to report on our hero's movements."

"And any other news that the _Prophet_ refuses to print."

"And let people know that there is still hope." They finished in unison.

Some, especially Molly, looked dubious, but Remus wore a thoughtful expression. "What did you have in mind?"

"A programme on the wireless." George held up his hand to stem the immediate protest that sprang up, that everyone would be able to hear it and they would surely be lost to Voldemort. "Lee Jordan reckons that he can rig the system so that you need a password to listen in."

Fred added. "We already have a few locations for broadcasting in mind."

Tonks piped up. "It sounds bloody brilliant to me if you work out the kinks and make sure that the signal is secure." The twins grinned appreciatively at her.

"And anyone who appears will have a codename of course."

"That's only prudent," said Arthur with a small smile.

"Well, if you have a firmer proposal ready for the next meeting, in about a week, I think we can all vote on it then." The glint in his eyes told Tonks that he had already made up his mind in favor, but the Order always remained essentially a democracy on strict principle. No one had any other business.

Tonks and Remus returned to her parents' house that night, exhausted but animatedly discussing Fred and George's proposal.

88888888888888888888

Roughly two weeks passed in a blur of Order responsibilities and Tonks' increasingly constant nausea. Remus had taken to looking at her with some concern and treating her gingerly, as if she would collapse at any moment. She knew that she couldn't put off telling him any longer.

One night they were both free from Order duties. Tonks and Remus were sitting in her old room that they had appropriated. She cuddled comfortably against his side. "We don't get nearly enough time for this," she said sleepily.

"I heartily agree." He ran his fingers through her characteristically pink hair.

"Do you ever think about our lives after the war? I know that sort of daydreaming is dangerous, but we need to have some goal to keep us going."

"Only recently." He looked at her sheepishly, almost guiltily. "I think about us. When I was with Greyback's pack, I hardly dared dream of the next day, nonetheless after the war. But since I've come back and we've gotten…married…" He looked as if he still couldn't quite believe it and caressed her cheek to reassure himself that she was real. "It's become ridiculously easy to imagine a future without pain and loss."

Tonks twined her fingers with his. "I feel the same."

"I only hope we get to see it."

"I have a good feeling about it. Like you said the other day, we have the most important things to fight for." Her free hand, as it had so often of late, rested on her abdomen.

He developed a small frown at her words. "I also said that the majority of us may die in the war."

She shuddered slightly. "We all understand that, but let's not worry about it tonight."

"Certainly." He kissed her slowly and softly. "Are you feeling better? You were sick again this morning."

She stiffened. He had given her the perfect segue; she simply had to say the words. "I'm fine."

"If this goes on much longer, I think you should see a Healer."

Tonks had to fight to repress a laugh that was bubbling inside her at Remus' cluelessness about her symptoms.

"I don't think I'll need to see a Healer for at least another a few weeks." His brow furrowed in question, and he stood, preparing himself for a long argument on the subject. "We're going to have a baby."

Shock was displayed prominently on his features. Then, he broke into a broad smile that lit up his whole face. Tonks stood, so that they could embrace. Remus twirled her around in his arms before setting her gently back on the floor. "Are you sure, Dora?"

She nodded, flushed and beaming. He kissed her again, trying to express the joy that words could not. "You can't imagine how happy this makes me."

"Actually, I think I can." Her grin shrank slightly. "I know the timing's not that great, and…"

Remus cut her off with a finger on her lips. "I know, but the worrying can come later. Right now we should enjoy the moment." They returned to sit on the bed. "I love you, Nymphadora."

"I love you, too, Remus," she replied. She touched her lips to his. They continued in that vein for some minutes.

Later, after Tonks had fallen asleep, Remus lay awake, gazing at her. He laid a hand reverently and protectively over her stomach and drifted off to a land of pleasant dreams.

A/N: As per request, I tried to add more fluff to this chapter; I hope there was enough for your tastes. I'm putting out a warning that there will probably be at least a week or two between updates between now and the end of the story, as I am now back at school to start my second semester of college. I'm also really sorry that I've been shamefully remiss in replying to your kind reviews; I'll try to get caught up. I continue to appreciate all the support, and reviews motivate me to write faster. _Wink, wink; nudge, nudge._

And for getting through that note, I offer a Remus to celebrate with you about any important news you have.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This chapter takes place late September or early October of 1997.

**Chapter 23**

Some of the ensuing weeks passed very quickly, others painfully slowly.

One such week occurred when Andromeda found a note on her bedside table one morning. Her husband was gone, some of his belongings with him. She and Tonks and the Order tried to contact him and convince him to go home, but to no avail.

Andromeda was bereft. She tried to put on a good face for her daughter, but she never quite managed her habitual calm demeanor. She finally understood what Tonks had gone through the previous year, the incessant wondering about whether Ted was alive or dead, the ache that had taken up residence in the pit of her stomach for missing him.

Tonks was equally saddened. But her fear and grief were tinged with sublime joy. She was looking forward to ushering a new life into the world more than she ever thought she would. She knew her situation wasn't ideal, but those thoughts never stopped the hope and sense of purpose from welling up from some source of strength deep within her, that she didn't even know existed.

She also had tasks to keep her occupied. Despite the loss of her job, she was usually working from sunup to sundown. Along with her morning sickness, Tonks faced a schedule full of planning the Potterwatch broadcasts.

She had to admit that she loved Fred and George's idea. Although she disagreed with some of the codenames that they had all settled on and thought that Remus' of "Romulus" was bloody ridiculous, she knew that they had been thorough in the planning. Each of the several shows up to that point had gone off without a hitch.

Tonks and Remus were both deeply frustrated that the Order could do little more than lie low and sponsor a subversive wireless programme, but they had resigned themselves to hiding for the mean time and focusing their energies on buoying Andromeda's hopes and preparing themselves to become parents.

The latter sometimes annoyed Tonks to no end.

Glad as she was that Remus had returned from his horrible mission and much as she was rapturous that they were married, his actions often grated on her hormonally-raw nerves.

One day she was making tea when he was entering the kitchen after mother verified his identity. "Nymphadora, what are you doing?" he asked with some alarm showing in his voice.

"I'm a little concerned about your eyesight, Remus? What do you think I'm doing?" He didn't take the bait of her teasing as he normally would have.

His frown deepened. "You shouldn't be making tea by yourself. The boiling water." He moved to push her gently away from the stove, but she stood fast.

"I'm pregnant, Remus; I'm not an invalid. I've barely even started to show yet."

He kissed her temple. "I never meant to imply that." Pulling a book out from inside his cloak, he continued, "But I've been reading this, _The Wizard's Guide to Pregnancy_." He flipped to a marked page. "Chapter Two says that the first three months are the most important, and you had an especially rough morning."

Her annoyance subsided slightly at his tender look of concern. "I've been resting all day; I just needed to get up and move around." They were both standing in front of the almost-boiling kettle, arms crossed, determined that the other would move. "How was your talk with Minerva, by the way?"

"Not so good, and don't try and distract me." She finally relented and allowed herself to be led to the kitchen table. Remus returned a few moments later with the tea, cream and sugar, and some of her mother's pastries. Sitting down next to her, he wrapped a strand of hair around his index finger. "Did I tell you that the blue looks particularly fetching today?"

She had to chuckle. "Flatterer."

"Indeed. It's wonderful that I get so many opportunities to practice my craft." His tone dropped from teasing to earnest. "You really do look lovely."

She felt herself melt just a little inside. She murmured, "Thank you, Mr. Lupin."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Lupin." She kissed him softly.

Not wanting to become too sappy, she said when they broke apart, "So, you're meeting with Minerva?"

He grimaced. "Well, I was waiting at the designated spot in the Forbidden Forest, and I was starting to worry when she didn't arrive. But she got there eventually, looking flustered. Apparently, the Carrows are taking over _discipline_." Tonks shuddered at his tone. "It's everything Minerva can do to keep them from using Unforgivables on the students. Also, Neville and Ginny, along with some others who were in Harry's defense group two years ago, are stirring up trouble. She can't get them to stop; she fears that someone will be killed before they give in."

"What about Snape?" She spat out the last word.

"Minerva simply shook her head. We only had a few minutes; we can't risk too much."

"I wish that there were more I could do. I could…"

"No, Nymphadora, I know what you're thinking. You would want to try and infiltrate the school." He looked at her pointedly, and she nodded. "I wouldn't send anyone in there. We have few enough members as it is. Hard as it is we must wait; we have to save our strength for the end."

"I know." She tugged at her hair. "It's just so frustrating."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I feel the same. We simply have to hope for the best."

She teased, "Since when are you such an optimist?"

He replied without missing a beat. "Since my life has become a series of blessings." They smiled at each other and fell into a comfortable silence, sipping their now lukewarm tea.

8888888888888888888888888

A few weeks later, the next broadcast of Potterwatch was set to occur.

"Everyone ready?" asked Lee Jordan. "Three, two, one…Good evening, everyone, and thank you for tuning into _Potterwatch_. This is your faithful correspondent, River. I have three guests tonight. Our reporter is Renegade, who has the regrettable duty of announcing the most recent deaths the Ministry and the _Daily Prophet _refuse to recognize."

"Wotcher. Sadly, several remains of Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts who went missing a few months ago, have been found and identified. She not only died at the Chief Death Eater's hands, but she was ignominiously eaten by his snake, Nagini. In other news, two more families of muggles have been found dead in their homes. Their law enforcement officers have been unable to determine the cause of death, but members of the Order of the Phoenix have discovered that Killing Curses were used." Tonks still shivered at the thought. She had investigated the crime scenes with Remus. "More Muggle-borns and various magical beings are rounded up by the Ministry, in the name of registering and protecting them, everyday. We who resist must try and do everything that we can to help each other in the face of this persecution."

"Is that all, Renegade?"

"Yes, River. I'm done."

Lee cleared his throat. "Our next guest is Royal."

"Hello, everyone. As Renegade mentioned, anyone who is not a pure-blood witch or wizard is in grave danger. We need to remain united or we are surely lost. If you have muggle neighbors, place protective charms around their houses. Help a muggle-born escape the Muggle-born Registration Commission. Don't let anyone convince you that only wizardkind matters. That is all I have to say."

"Thank you for the speech, Royal. Our final guest tonight is Romulus with the ever-popular 'Pals of Potter.'" Tonks barely repressed a snort and earned herself a glare from Remus.

"Thank you, River."

"Do you still maintain that Harry Potter and Sirius Black are still alive?"

"I do. There is no doubt at all in my mind that their deaths, especially Harry's, would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"And what would you tell, Harry and co. if you could?"

"I'd tell him we're all with him in spirit." He continued to tell of several arrests that had been made among Harry and the Order's supporters. "I have no more to say for tonight."

"Well, that concludes tonight's broadcast. Keep fighting the good fight, and remember that we are not as alone as the Death Eaters would like us to believe. There are those that will not rest until the Chief Death Eater is deposed and can never rise again. May we live through this darkness to find the light. The next password will be 'Grimmauld.' Good night, stay safe and keep the faith." They turned off their equipment and prepared to leave the old warehouse.

"Your sign-off was lovely, Lee." He grinned in thanks.

They all staggered their exits by ten minutes and walked in different directions before Apparating a few blocks away. Remus offered Tonks his arm and she settled her hand in the crook of her arm as they set off.

A/N: I don't know anything about Metamorphmagi and pregnancy, but I imagine that Tonks would still be able to morph small things, like hair and eyes, if not her body. The Potterwatch broadcast is paraphrased from the one in chapter 22 of DH, which actually occurred in March, except Remus' words are direct quotes.

There will be four or five more chapters and an epilogue. I'm almost done!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I've been really busy. I continue to appreciate all the people who keep reading and reviewing. Thanks a lot! This chapter starts sometime in November 1997.

**Chapter 24**

Time flowed by like a gently moving stream. They had no word from Ted, and every week that passed without news burdened their hearts with a little more dread. However, Tonks, Remus, and Andromeda filled their days with preparations for the baby. They did their best buoy one another's spirits.

One day Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table, drumming her fingers on it. "Don't do that, Nymphadora. Fidgeting is no good. You'll only get yourself in a fine strop."

"I'm already in a fine strop, Mum. My bloody husband's being impossible." Remus had refused to let her take part in any more Potterwatch broadcasts.

"He's only concerned about your welfare, Nymphadora, and the baby's."

Tonks' voice lost some of its edge. "I know that. I just wish he would be a little less overprotective. I worry about baby's welfare, too, but I'm _not an invalid_."

Andromeda chuckled. "Your father…" she paused and swallowed. "Your father was the same way. He barely let me feed myself. He apparently thought that I would go into labor if I exerted the least bit of effort." Tonks snorted. "But it was all worth it when he held you for the first time. He gazed at you with such adoration; I almost thought he would cry."

Tonks sighed and gave her mother a rather watery smile. "I just wish it were time now."

"I think every woman who's ever expected a child has wanted that." Andromeda peered at her daughter speculatively. "But are you sure that you should be morphing?"

"I only morph my hair. The Healers all reckon it's okay until a few weeks before the baby's due."

"Are you going to ask whether you're having a boy or a girl?"

Tonks' bright green curls shook with her head. "Remus and I want to be surprised."

There was a knock at the door. Tonks grinned. "Speak of the devil."

888888888888888888888888

A few weeks later, Tonks and Remus were hanging Christmas decorations.

"Dora?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"Do you think we should start coming up with baby names?"

"Sure. Girls or boys first?"

"Girls, I'd say." There was a distinctly Marauderesque glint in Remus' eyes.

"Well, let's see. I've always liked the name Abigail." She put up some tinsel along the mantel.

"Or there's Maura. Or Lucy."

"Lucy?" Tonks looked perplexed.

"Yes, it means 'light.' I think that's a very fitting moniker in times such as these." He smiled softly down at her as he took the tinsel to wrap around the highest part of the tree.

"Hmm. Maybe. How about Cora."

"I like that, but I think you're forgetting a very important one."

Sensing a joke, she asked eagerly, "What's that?"

Remus smirked. "My personal favorite. Nymphadora."

She sputtered, turning a shade to match her customary hair color. "You wouldn't dare suggest that."

"Wouldn't I?" His smirk widened.

"Husband or not, I know some pretty impressive hexes." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "No baby of mine will ever such a horrendous name."

"Shame. It's so lovely. And she would never have the pleasure of saying 'Don't call me Nymphadora, daddy.'"

"Lucky her. I know I'll never be able to train you."

Having finished the tree, Remus moved closer to Tonks while she used her wand to hang the baubles that he had given her the previous Christmas. "Would you really want to?" He grinned endearingly. The answer, of course, was no, but Tonks couldn't tell him that _and _leave her pride intact. She simply rolled her eyes.

Recognizing that she wouldn't answer him, Remus moved on, "What about boys?"

"Ted," said Tonks definitively.

He smiled sadly and embraced her, resting his cheek on her head. "That's a very good name." She didn't let herself cry. Part of her still held out hope that her father was alive, that he could return as soon the war was over. But every instinct she had told her that would not be the case.

"We'll make it through, Dora. This is why we have no choice but to win." In that moment, she believed him.

888888888888888888

There was no time for Yuletide festivities. The Order continued to do what it could, which wasn't much. Tonks was growing increasingly frustrated at her enforced inactivity. The whole season was a bleak reminder of all their difficulties.

The only bright spot was that Ron had come home and said that Harry and Hermione and Sirius were fine the last he knew. Molly was overjoyed, despite the circumstances, to have her youngest son with her, but Remus saw how torn up he was about leaving his friends.

One evening they were gathered at the Burrow for a meeting, but two members were conspicuously absent. "Molly, did Hestia and Sturgis send you a message that they weren't finished with surveillance."

"No." Her tremulous voice rose a little. "You don't think something…happened to them, do you, Remus?"

He looked grim. "I don't know. But I can't send a Patronus; it could compromise their position. We just have to wait and hope for the best."

They began the meeting, but everyone looked toward the door at the slightest sound. Suddenly, about halfway through the meeting, Hestia and Sturgis burst through the door, looking like death warmed over.

"Are you two all right? What happened?" Remus' voice broke through the concerned muttering.

Molly bustled around making tea for them, and Tonks handed them some blankets as they tried to explain. Sturgis was more composed than Hestia. "We were just headed here. We didn't learn anything useful. We were whispering and…and I said _his _name." Everyone knew he meant Voldemort. "I feel so foolish. I didn't mean to; it just slipped out."

"It's OK, Sturgis. Anyone could have done that."

He looked at Remus gratefully. "Anyway, then… the Snatchers came." He winced and Hestia was quietly sobbing. "It was Scabior and Greyback." Remus drew in a sharp breath. "We tried to fight back, but they were faster. They disarmed us and started asking questions. We didn't answer, of course, but they got rough. They Crucio'd us a few times each. I'd forgotten how horrible it is." He shuddered and fell silent.

"I'm sorry. But how did you get away?"

"They got cocky. They were taunting us, and the Order. Hestia was able to recover enough to Summon our wands, and we disapparated."

There was a collective sigh of relief. "Thank you. You both did very well. Are you injured, besides the aftereffects of the curse?" They both shook their heads, unable to speak more. "We'll all have to remain very careful. Well, does anyone have other business?"

No one said anything, so the meeting was adjourned.

88888888888888888888888888888

Christmas morning dawned clear and cold. Neither Remus nor Tonks had been able to go out in Diagon Alley to shop for presents. However, Andromeda and the couple were enjoying the warmth of a cozy fire, as much as they could enjoy the day with one quarter of their little family missing.

Remus' gift to Tonks was not nagging her that day; hers to him was letting him call her Nymphadora with impunity.

Later in the day they went to the Burrow for a small gathering. Molly was inconsolable because Ron had decided to go back to Harry, Hermione, and Sirius several days previously. But they all still made the best of what they had. Moments of respite in the midst of the darkest hour of the war so far were too few to waste in regret and hoping for what could not be.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was rather grim. It's not what I intended, but I imagine that it was a very difficult time. Hestia and Sturgis' adventure with the Snatchers is based on a comment by Greyback on p. 449 of DH in the American edition ("…the name's been Tabooed. A few Order members have been tracked that way.").


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This chapter begins around the middle-end of January 1998.

**Chapter 25**

Several weeks passed. Each was much like the one before. The only thing that seemed to change was Tonks' ever-expanding waistline. The Order shared her frustration at inaction. As Voldemort consolidated his power in the Ministry and passed more discriminatory laws, the Order could only watch in anguish and disgust. It wasn't even safe to do much reconnaissance any longer. They could only sit by and wait for the final battle, which they hoped would come quickly.

Although Tonks had the coming baby to keep her occupied, her pregnant belly threw off her always precarious balance more than ever. Remus would barely allow her to walk from the parlor to the kitchen by herself. His near-constant closeness had its benefits, but her hormones were driving her over the edge.

Furthermore, she had nightmares. She would wake up in a cold sweat at least two or three nights a week. Remus was concerned, but she refused to tell him what she dreamed. He would comfort her and tell her that they were just figments of an imagination that didn't have enough to focus on during the day, but she knew his words could not reach the icy fear that gripped her heart.

Sometimes, she dropped the baby. Sometimes, Death Eaters, led by Auntie Bellatrix, invaded the house, and the last she saw was a flash of green light. The worst, which she would never, ever tell Remus, had the baby afflicted with lycanthropy, and she watched helplessly as the tiny body writhed and contorted into one of the most feared beasts in the Wizarding world.

She tried not to dwell on these thoughts, especially the last, when the sun shone, but she could not help revisiting them in the gray periods, as day surrendered to the night and fought to rise again the next morning. Her rational mind knew that lycanthropy was not inherited, and even if it were she would love her child no matter what, but the fleeting images of horror and pain would not let her go.

She felt calmer, though, when she watched Remus sleep. He always curled close against her and stretched his hand protectively over her stomach. And nothing could match her joy when she felt the baby move and she saw the mingled contentment and awe in her husband's eyes when he also felt it. The times were dreary and frightening, but in those moments she was whole and safe and could imagine a future without war and hardship.

One day Tonks and Remus were simply sitting together, when he asked, "Have you and your mother decided what to do about the birth, Dora?"

"Yeah, Mum 'accidentally' ran into Poppy Pomfrey the other day. She's agreed to come here and act as the midwife."

"How is she going to get out from under the noses of Snape and the Carrows?" He admired Pomfrey's Healing skills, but he didn't fancy her inadvertently leading Death Eaters to where his wife was giving birth.

" She's going to 'visit her sick mother.' Mum told her that the baby's due the middle of April."

"What if the baby comes early or late?"

"She said that she was going to start laying hints now, so she could claim an emergency if I go into labor at an unexpected time." She saw his skeptical look. "Do you have a better idea? I can't very well go to St. Mungo's, and neither you nor my mother is a qualified midwife."

Remus shifted his eyes and he turned sheepish. "It does sound like the best plan under the circumstances; I'm just nervous."

Tonks rolled her eyes, but her gaze softened immediately. "I never would have guessed." He playfully nudged her shoulder with his own. "Who would have thought that calm, cool, and collected Remus Lupin would be unhinged by a little baby?" She laughed at his glare, but she sobered when his expression became serious.

He wrapped his arms around her. "A little baby is the only thing worth being unhinged over." In a rare bout of sentimentality, he added "You and our child are the most important pieces of my life. I love you."

She leaned into him more. "I love you, too. Our lives our going to change a lot, aren't they?"

"I'm sure they will, but it's supposed to work like that." She nodded and kissed him. They lapsed into silence as they contemplated the momentous event that would occur in less than three months.

888888888888888888888

Time seemed to slow as they waited for some break in the monotony and anticipation of being forced underground. That winter had some of the worst weather that Tonks could remember. It was constantly cold and damp, but it rarely rained or snowed. The Order was basically useless, but at least none of its members had been captured or killed. They did the best they could in encouraging quiet resistance and the protection of Muggles and muggle-borns.

One afternoon in February Tonks sat on the settee, swinging her legs in time to an inner rhythm. "Honestly, Nymphadora, I love you, but what have I told you about fidgeting? You're a married woman, and soon you will be a mother; you need to learn to be calm."

"I think the baby likes it. He calms down when I move a little."

"He? I thought you didn't want to know what gender the baby is."

"Well, I don't know for certain. It's just a feeling." She looked down, considering her stomach. "Ow! He's strong. He doesn't need to kick so hard."

Andromeda smiled. "He can't be kicking any harder than you did. Karma will always come back to haunt you."

Tonks chuckled, but she felt the need for reassurance. "What if I'm not a good mother, Mum? I never thought I had a maternal bone in my body. I won't know what to say to him. I could…I could drop him."

Andromeda sat down next to her. "I'm sorry that I've been nagging you, Nymphadora, but I never meant to imply that you wouldn't be a good mother. In fact, I think you'll be an excellent mother." Tonks looked at her mother doubtfully. "I mean it. No one feels ready to be a parent. Now, I know you're clumsy, but I also know that you will find your baby to precious to drop. You'll be careful. And you won't have to worry about saying anything meaningful to him for at least a year or two. Babies just like to be cooed at. Besides, you'll have Remus to help you."

Tonks felt better; all her insecurities weren't immediately laid to rest, but she felt able to face the coming challenges with an optimistic outlook. She grinned broadly. "You've really come to like Remus, haven't you?"

Andromeda nodded. "Yes. He's helped me very much since your father…left. I realize that my earlier judgments of him were wrong and were simply born of deep-seated prejudices. I don't think you could find a better husband or father, besides yours of course." Mother and daughter hugged, taking comfort and hope from each other.

8888888888888888888888888

The rest of February was spent turning part of Tonks' old room into a nursery. Remus and her mother put a fresh coat of paint in a pale green shade (because it would work for either a boy or a girl) on the walls. Despite her protests, they wouldn't let Tonks help. Remus also refinished Tonks' old bassinet that Andromeda had kept for just such an occasion. They could not have a shower, but Molly knitted some baby clothes.

Tonks didn't know what she would have done if she were not expecting a child. She knew she might be of more use to the Order, and she still felt a little guilty about her pregnancy coming at such an inconvenient time. But, as Dumbledore had always said, it did not do to dwell. Besides, she would not change the miracle that she had been given for anything.

Thankfully, the nightmares let up as she grew more confident in her ability to handle motherhood. She still saw the occasional flashes of green light or images of an infant's twisting body, but she was able to recognize them as harmless imaginings, not dire predictions.

She and Remus began to count the days. They did not think anything short of a victory for the other side could destroy the happiness that they had carefully built for themselves.

A/N: I've been terribly remiss in giving out review bribes. Therefore, I offer anyone who leaves a comment a Remus (or a Tonks) to look after you 24 hours a day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

March arrived in all its blustery glory. Remus and Tonks expected that it would still be more than a month until the birth, but they grew increasingly antsy. Remus compulsively reread the chapter in his book about what to do in the weeks before the baby was to be born. Tonks was convinced that every time the baby kicked that she was going into labor. Andromeda had her hands full trying to keep the two normally rational and intelligent people calm. The only time she ever chuckled, or even smiled, was when she was watching their antics.

One day Remus returned from a meeting with Kingsley looking as ashen and worn as Tonks had ever seen him. "Is your mother around, Dora?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. I think she was on her fourth pie."

"Sit down. I'll go and get her." When they were both seated on the sofa, Remus paced in front of them. "There's no easy way to say this. I just talked to Kingsley, and he's discovered that Ted was caught, along with Dirk Cresswell and a goblin named Gornuk. They were all summarily murdered." To her surprise, no tears came to Tonks' eyes. She supposed that she knew her father was lost and had spent her grief when he left in September. Her mother was also stone-faced and dry-eyed, although notably paler. "Also, Hagrid has fled Hogwarts. He held a 'Support Harry Potter' Party." Remus allowed himself a grim smile. "No one's seen him since he ran into the Forbidden Forest."

"Any more Muggle murders?" Tonks asked with trepidation.

"Unfortunately, yes. A family of five was killed in Gaddley. It was undoubtedly Avada Kedavra." Tonks shuddered. Andromeda excused herself and went to her room. "I wish we didn't have such news, but on the bright side, if there is a bright side, we've found a new location from which to broadcast."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The Death Eaters have already gone to Hestia's flat and Dedalus' house. Just the other day Kingsley went home to find everything he owned in disarray. We're lucky that none of them was home when their homes were ransacked. I'm surprised they haven't come here."

"I don't have a choice, Dora. It's been weeks since the last Potterwatch. We have to maintain the morale of the resistance. If we surrender, why should anyone else keep fighting."

"I understand that, but do _you _have to go personally." If he was going to keep her home, she wasn't letting him go without a fight.

"Yes, I think I do, Nymphadora. We're broadcasting tomorrow."

"I think Kingsley, Lee, and Fred and George can handle it."

Remus sighed. "Ron and the others might be listening. I want them to hear support from as many of their friends as possible. They need to know we're still here, waiting for the opportunity to strike."

Tonks couldn't fault his logic. "Fine. Just be careful. If you don't come back, I'm going to start looking for you."

He blanched. "Tell me you're making a very bad joke, Dora."

"I'm still an Auror, and you're my husband and the father of my child."

"I'll be careful. I'll come back. Please promise me that you won't go looking for trouble if something happens to me."

"I couldn't just leave you to the devices of the Death Eaters." Tonks was indignant, but she didn't know what she would do if Remus went missing.

His eyes hardened into a desperate sort of horror. He cupped her face with his palms. "Please, Dora. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or the baby." She wanted to argue, but she had never seen him look quite so haunted.

"All right. I promise I won't go looking for you _myself_. Just remember _your_ promise to be careful."

"I will." He pulled her to him.

When he returned the next night, safe and sound, Tonks wasn't sure if she had ever experienced such relief.

888888888888888888

As their anticipation increased throughout the month, time defied logic and seemed to speed up.

In the early morning on April first, Tonks, who had gone downstairs early because she was unable to sleep, called to Remus, who was making tea for her. "Remus, I think I'm going into labor."

His answer was unconcerned. "Forgive my disbelief, Nymphadora, but that's the third time this week that you've said that."

"This time I'm pretty bloody sure. My water just broke."

"Oh." Remus paled. But he immediately got himself under control and got in touch with Madam Pomfrey using a charmed galleon that was based on Hermione's trick for the DA. Tonks wasn't in too much pain yet, so Remus helped her up the stairs and into their bed. He woke Andromeda, and they settled in to wait.

Poppy Pomfrey arrived shortly thereafter. Tonks' contractions began, but they were short and widely spaced. Remus simply held her hand and tried to control his own thundering heart. All his insecurities ambushed him at full force. What if he somehow passed his condition onto his child? What if he ended up dying in a battle? Even if he survived, how would he support his family?

He let those thoughts go, though, when Tonks squeezed his hands. He soothed her the best way he knew. He whispered to her and coached her through her breathing.

Several hours later it was almost time. Tonks was panting heavily, and her contractions were long and close together. She couldn't remember this amount of pain before, except maybe after the Department of Mysteries battle. Remus felt sure that his fingers were broken, but he did not release her hand.

Then, the head emerged, and the rest of the small body soon followed. Andromeda Scourgified the sheets and Madam Pomfrey cleaned the baby, whom she declared was a boy. "Theodore. Theodore Remus Lupin," said Tonks, obviously awed as Pomfrey handed her son to her. Remus had never seen a more wondrous and beautiful sight than his wife holding their son for the first time. He was sure that the memory would conjure his next Patronus, if not every other Patronus that he would ever produce.

Andromeda and Poppy left the room, so that the new parents could have some time a lone. Tonks gave Teddy to Remus. He could not believe that they had created something so precious and perfect. Remus examined each finger and toe. He was also amused and delighted as his son's hair shifted from black to shade rivaling the Weasleys'. He returned Teddy to Dora, who looked as if she could happily exist in that moment forever. Remus had always thought that James was exaggerating when he said how Lily glowed directly after Harry was born, but he could not deny that he had never seen his wife look more radiant.

A few hours later Remus found himself standing outside Shell Cottage in the midst of torrential rain. He pounded on the front door.

He heard Bill shout from inside, "Who is it?"

"It is I, Remus John Lupin! I am werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!" The door opened quickly, and he practically fell inside. "It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father." He heard congratulations all around, but he still couldn't quite believe that they were all for him.

Sirius came up and clapped him on the back. "That's great news, mate. Although I am a little offended that you didn't name him after me."

"As a consolation, would you be joint godfather with Harry? That is, if Harry also accepts." The young man with unruly black hair and glasses nodded dazedly as Sirius beamed. "I can't stay long. I must get back."

He did, however, stay for a few goblets of wine. "To Teddy Remus Lupin," he said, "a great wizard in the making!"

"A great prankster, more like!" exclaimed Sirius. "Any child of a Marauder and a decent trouble maker like Tonks, born on April Fool's Day no less, is bound to be a prodigious mischief maker." Remus laughed. He hadn't seen Sirius so happy in years; he was glad that his friend finally had his chance to take part in the war effort.

When he returned, he found his wife and son asleep. Teddy was curled against Tonks' chest, and they both looked the epitome of peaceful joy. Remus slid in beside her and gazed admiringly at the small bundle of cloths. Tonks blearily opened one eye and offered Teddy to him. Thus, the three of them fell asleep, happy to let the world pass them by for a night without pain and worry.

88888888888888888888888888888

Theirs was a small world. It consisted of Andromeda, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy. But they shared bliss. Seeing her grandson gave back to Andromeda some of her color that the loss of her husband had stolen. For their parts, Remus and Tonks were content simply to feed their son and play with their son and even change their son's diapers. His hair continued to shift, but within a week it became obvious that his preferred, and "natural," color was turquoise. Andromeda remembered fondly that that was when Tonks first began to settle on pink.

One day Remus returned home from an errand. The house was utterly silent, and he felt several moments of panic. But he ran upstairs, his knees creaking all the way. Andromeda saw the look on his face and pointed toward Tonks' refurbished room. His heart melted at the sight that he encountered.

Teddy was lying on the bed, idly wiggling his arms and legs. Tonks leant over him, shifting her hair and eye colors while their son gurgled delightedly. He cleared his throat, and Tonks turned to smile at him. "Look, Teddy! Daddy's home!" He drew nearer and cradled Teddy in his arms.

"Hello, Theodore, it's wonderful to see you. I've been looking forward to holding you all day. I do hope your mummy didn't spoil you too much. We men need to stick together." Tonks mock scowled at him and took Teddy back.

"Don't listen to your daddy, _Theodore_. He's being a git." Remus glared, not in a wholly mock fashion, at her for using such language in front of their newborn. "I could never spoil you too much. Now, I think we should try to get your hair pink." At Remus' groan, she grinned impishly.

The next weeks passed in a blur of similar moments, but their euphoria was not to last. Exactly one month after Teddy's birth, on May first, Remus was called to battle.

A/N: JKR never specified Ted Tonks' full name, so I decided on Theodore. She also never specified Teddy's birth date. I couldn't resist making it April Fool's Day, because it's so obvious that Teddy will be a prankster like his parents. Some of the Dialogue is form Chapter 25 of DH.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

When Remus received the notice that a battle would begin at Hogwarts he immediately grabbed his cloak, although it wasn't really necessary.

"Remus, wait! I'm coming!"

"No, no! Stay here, Nymphadora." The only thing that Remus feared worse than his own death in battle, or the defeat of the defenders, was the thought of Teddy's growing up parentless.

"I'm not going to let you go into battle without me, Remus. I may be a little out of practice, but I'm still an Auror."

He hardly ever raised his voice, but he didn't have time to argue. "You gave birth a month ago." Andromeda wisely chose to stay out of the fight.

"I've been practicing and getting back into shape." Remus was well of that and had discouraged it for this very reason.

"I'm not doubting your abilities, Dora, but Teddy needs you."

Her face crumpled, but she didn't give in. "I know that, Remus, but there's no hope for either of us if we lose. We'll be at the top of all the Death Eaters' lists. In times like these one fighter could mean the difference between victory and defeat. I entered this war to fight for some vague, undefined future and the greater good. Now the future has a shape; it's Teddy and you and me. I want to finish what I started. I need to fight for my family." Remus didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't fault her logic, and he knew that, if he were in her place, he would feel the same way, but he had to know that she was safe. He gazed at her imploringly.

Tonks was powerless against that look, the same that he had given her when he asked her not to go after him if he went missing. "Remus." She was horrified at the plaintive note in her tone, but she couldn't help it. "Remus. Come back to me."

"I'll do my best. I want nothing more than to live out the rest of my days with you and Teddy, but we need to win to have any hope of that." Then, he kissed her deeply and lingeringly, desperately. They both knew that it might be their last chance. He had already bid farewell to Teddy, and he thought that he had never done a more difficult thing. But this was worse. "I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

"I love you, and love is a promise. You have to come back." At another time Tonks might have been amused that they were both being so dramatic and spouting sentiments straight out of a romance novel. But they might never see each other again, so she thought it was all right this once. He kissed her once more and closed the door behind him.

888888888888888888888888888

Half an hour later Tonks was still pacing. She held Teddy in her arms and he seemed to fell her distress; he wouldn't settle. Finally, she made up her mind.

"Mum, take Teddy."

"Don't go, Nymphadora. Remus was right. Teddy needs you. _I _need you."

Tonks felt real agony, but she would not be swayed. "I have to do this, Mum. There's no other way for us all to be safe."

Andromeda recognized the stubborn determination that Tonks had inherited from both sides of her family. She didn't argue. She simply put Teddy in his cradle and embraced her daughter. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you, Mum." She looked down at Teddy once more and practically ran out the door of the house before she could change her mind.

When she arrived at Hogwarts through the passage from the Hog's Head, she found Ginny and Augusta Longbottom in the Room of Requirement. She couldn't believe Ginny when she said how many fighters there were, all ready to defend the school to the death if necessary. And there were so many who were underage. She searched for a tall figure, but her husband was nowhere to be seen.

"Is everyone okay?" she and Ginny asked together when Harry appeared.

" 'S far as we know." Harry then looked directly at Tonks. "I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"

She felt a little guilty at that moment, but there was no turning back. "I couldn't stand not knowing-" she replied. "She'll look after him- have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds-" Tonks wasted no time in speeding in that direction.

Awhile later Tonks stood with Ginny in an upstairs corridor, raining hexes down on the enemy fighters below. Suddenly, she saw Aberforth. "Have you seen Remus?" she called after him.

"He was dueling Dolohov, haven't seen him since." The name sent chills down her spine. He was one of the Death Eaters who had been in the Department of Mysteries two summers previously. Tonks ran after him.

Some minutes, which felt like hours, later she found him. He was still fighting with Dolohov. He was still matching every curse, but his energy was obviously flagging. She started shooting hexes at Dolohov's back. Remus saw her and he faltered enough to get hit with a Stinging Hex, but he immediately regained his composure and fired a Body Bind Curse at Dolohov that missed by inches.

Suddenly, Tonks heard an unmistakable high cackle. "If it isn't my wittle niece defending her freak werewolf mate." She turned just in time to dodge a Killing Curse from Bellatrix Lestrange. "I'm not playing games with you tonight. You've escaped me too many times, and the family tree is still in need of pruning."

"You need a new angle, _Auntie Bella_." She shot a Stunner at her, but it only grazed her Aunt's leg. "My family, my _real _family is what gives me strength to keep fighting." She dodged several more Killing Curses, but she was really was unprepared for a battle of this magnitude.

She realized too late that Bellatrix was herding toward her husband. Suddenly, she and Remus were back to back and Bellatrix and Dolohov were circling them. She didn't know how they would get out of the trap, and her only regret was that she hadn't had more time with her husband and son.

However, Bellatrix had begun shrieking madly with perverted glee, and Dolohov was practically licking his lips in anticipation of the killing to come. They hadn't disarmed Remus and Tonks. In silent accord, they shot Stunners that missed on purpose. But they distracted Bellatrix and Dolohov enough for them to break the circle.

Remus and Tonks ran. At last reinforcements were coming. Bellatrix let out a scream of rage; she would not let her prey escape that easily. Dolohov still looked confused. Just when they thought they were safe across friendly lines, they each felt a spell hit home.

8888888888888888888888888888

Some time later Tonks awoke. She thought she must be dead, but she didn't think her body would be in so much pain if she were awaking in the afterlife. She tentatively opened her eyes. She saw light from above, but she slowly realized she was looking at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Remus, whom she saw next to her, seemed to be going through the same process of recognition.

"We're alive." His voice was hoarser than usual. She smiled at him, still bewildered at the fact herself, and gazed around.

Tonks also realized that the roaring she heard was not buzzing in her ears. It was celebration. She saw more bodies in the hall, not all of them those of defenders. She didn't know how they had remained unconscious through the sort of battle that would produce these casualties, but the fight was obviously over. And they had won.

They sat up, embracing each other gingerly. Someone pointed at them from across the room. Soon they were surrounded by a collection of redheads, a bushy haired brunette, and two men with black hair. All exclaimed that they had thought they were dead, but unbelievably it was not so. Instead of Killing Curses, which everyone thought had hit them, it was only Stunning Spells. Apparently, Bellatrix had wanted to play with her prey when she had the chance. But she would never victimize anyone again.

Everyone apprised Remus and Tonks of the situation, and the battle that had ensued while they were unconscious. But they were ready to go home, to share the news with Andromeda, and to see their son.

They apparated on the lawn and ran to the front door, despite their exhaustion. "Mum, open up! We're home. We've won!"

Tonks heard her mother gasp. "Identify yourselves. How do I know you're not imposters playing a sick game?"

They answered her questions, and she sobbed as she opened the door. There was a flurry of arms as they tried to embrace each other all at once. Tonks ran upstairs to get Teddy, and, when she returned, her mother asked, "We've really won? Is everybody all right?"

Remus and Tonks sobered. "We have won. Voldemort will never rise again, but not everybody is okay. Fred Weasley is dead. Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor sixth year, has also paid the ultimate price for his bravery. Vincent Crabbe was killed while fighting for the other side." He sighed. "Your sister, Bellatrix, has also died. Molly Weasley killed her, and I can't say that I regret her passing at all."

"Nor can I. She stopped being my sister a long time ago."

Tonks chimed in. "Severus Snape was also killed." Andromeda hissed. "Apparently, he never stopped being on our side. Dumbledore asked him to kill him, so he could die quickly. I don't understand everything, but that's what Harry said." She handed Teddy over to Remus.

They glanced at each other decided not to tell Andromeda that they almost numbered among the casualties.

Remus rocked Teddy gently in his arms. "And now we can begin the next chapter in our lives."

A/N: I hope the dialogue at the beginning wasn't too over the top, but Remus was facing death. I also hope their manner of survival makes sense. I'm sorry if some of you were worried that Remus and Tonks wouldn't make it, but that was the whole reason I began this story. Some of the dialogue is taken directly from Chapter 31 of DH.

In return for a review, I offer a chance to fight alongside Remus and Tonks (and unexpectedly survive) in a fearsome battle.


	28. Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later

**Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple. Three people stood together at King's Cross Station, between platforms nine and ten. Passers-by looked on curiously at the large tawny owl that accompanied the young girl's trunks.

"Come on, Maura. You don't want the train to leave without you, do you?" the mostly gray haired man, who was obviously the girl's father, urged her gently. The woman in the group, who was probably the mother and looked terribly out of place with pink spiky hair, pushed her toward the barrier. The girl took a deep breath and ran through, with her parents close on her heels.

When Remus and Tonks got through to the other side, they saw the Weasleys and the Potters. Their eleven-year-old daughter, Maura, was already standing with her two best friends, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. They were all chatting nervously, and they looked distinctly uneasy as they peered at the big scarlet locomotive that they would ride for the first time.

Sirius was also standing among the group, with his nice muggle-born wife and fourteen-year-old son. He had never expected to settle down, but he realized that he had always been missing something. He wanted to regain the life of a normal wizard after all the years that Azkaban and the war had taken from him.

The adults greeted each other and watched their children mingle. Remus and Tonks were amused when Ron started to warn his daughter about Scorpius Malfoy. Tonks, at least, was sure that the lure of the forbidden would draw them into a quick friendship.

Tonks spotted another familiar, but despised, face in the crowd. Barry Pruce stood with his passel of five children, ranging in age from seven to fifteen. The years had not been kind to Pruce. Immediately after the war, when Kingsley had taken over and drastically reduced the corruption in the Ministry, and Umbridge and her ilk had been booted out of office, all the Aurors had needed recertification. Of course, Pruce had not passed and had been demoted to a minor clerical position. He had married a no-nonsense witch who kept his womanizing ways in line and purportedly did not tolerate so much as a word of dissent from him. Pruce's looks had declined along with his paycheck, and now no one would give him a second glance. Tonks almost pitied him. _Almost_.

Suddenly, James Potter appeared, bright red and out of breath. "Uncle Remus! Auntie Tonks! Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_" They looked at each other askance. That would explain why he had flushed and claimed that he had to go to work early when Remus had asked where he was going that morning.

Maura shrieked with laughter, and Remus was sure that her brother would face endless teasing from his daughter, who unfortunately did not bear the name "Nymphadora," a point on which Tonks had remained adamant.

"_Our _Teddy! Your son, _Teddy Lupin_! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are _so _like Ron." Both Remus and Tonks had to chuckle at that.

"It would be lovely if they got married. I thought they were just friends, but they'd make a good couple," Tonks mused enthusiastically. James looked disappointed at the lack of a shocked response, but he seemed too excited about Hogwarts to be too upset.

At that point, Maura broke away from her friends and asked to speak with her parents alone. They obliged and moved away from the larger group. "Daddy, do I have to call you Professor Lupin at school?"

Remus still couldn't quite believe that he had the opportunity to be called "Professor Lupin" again, even though he had been rehired to the DADA post more than ten years previously. The plight of werewolves had not immediately improved after the war. As Remus had predicted, many called for harsher laws to punish his kind because many of them had supported Voldemort. Therefore, he had stayed home, taking care of Teddy for the first few years of his life, while Tonks had returned to the Auror Squad. However, Remus' status as a war hero and a recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class and the support of werewolf rights by many well-known figures, including the famous Harry Potter and the new Minister of Magic, had eventually brought werewolves acceptance as part of the larger Wizarding society. Pockets of prejudice still remained, of course, but most werewolves were better off than they had ever dreamed of being.

Remus, who was pulled out of his thoughts by Maura's impatient foot tapping, chuckled, but he stopped when he saw the look on his daughter's face, which looked so much like his own. "Only in the classroom. You wouldn't want the other students to think I favor you because you're my daughter, would you?"

"No, I guess not. I suppose the same goes for Uncle Neville, right?"

"I think that would be best." Remus couldn't resist adding, "Although I think that you ought to call him Professor Longbottom instead of Professor Lupin." Maura groaned at his deliberate misunderstanding of the question.

Then, Rose and Al waved at Maura to board the rapidly filling train. She kissed Remus and Tonks and bounded after her friends. They watched her go, both happy that she was about to experience some of the happiest years of her life and sad that she was leaving them.

But as they turned to leave the platform, with their arms across each other's shoulders, they thought that their lives couldn't have turned out much better than they had.

All was _actually _well.

The End 

A/N: I have now finished my first multichapter story. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed for the past four months. I really appreciate it. Some of the dialogue and description is taken directly from the DH Epilogue, or modified slightly.

As my final review bribe, I offer a Remus and a Tonks to say goodbye to you as you board the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
